Divided & Delirious Desires (Trafalgar Law x OC)
by Sounds
Summary: Kiara Snow is desperate to flee from her home, the island Terra. In an attempt to escape, she meets with a certain pirate named Trafalgar Law, a pirate who will change her life forever. Clueless as to who this pirate is upon first encounter, she journeys away from her memories under the impression that she is saved. But with Law being her savior, she is anything but saved.
1. Chapter 1

It was a rather peaceful day for the Heart Pirates, as they were docked on the Island of Terra. The sun was shining, leaving the crew of the yellow submarine to relax on deck with various activities to pass the time, such as playing cards, drinking, eating, or simply sleeping. The captain of the crew wore his furry hat over his face to hide from the strong sunlight as he rested on his favourite cushion, Bepo. His chest rose and fell as he breathed steadily while lost to his state of comfortable slumber.

"Captain," a crewmate called. The captain frowned under his hat as he was brought out of his land of darkness. He rarely ever dreamt. He usually only met with a wall of darkness the minute his eyes closed, and the wall remained like a strong fortification for as long as he slept. He couldn't remember the last time he had dreamt anything, if even for only a few minutes.

The captain hummed his reply, not bothering with giving his subordinate a proper reply. He had disturbed him after all. He hoped it was for a good reason – a reason Trafalgar Law would consider to be justified.

"The Log Pose has set on the next island. When would you like to depart?"

This bought the attention of the captain, as he lifted his hat slightly and gazed up at his subordinate. A smug smile spread across his lips. He was in no hurry to get to the next island, so he decided that for once, he would let his crew decide.

"If you wish, you can discuss this matter with the others. Whatever conclusion you may reach, will be the date of our departure. Am I making myself clear, Penguin?" He buried his hands behind his head as he looked arrogantly up at Penguin.

"Yes, sir." Penguin nodded with a crooked smile and turned to head towards his fellow crewmembers.

A while later, Penguin arrived in front of Law's feet again, the conclusion having been reached.

"Yes?" Law barely mumbled.

"We want to depart tonight, captain. The men are itching for some action." Penguin replied, knowing this would satisfy his superior. There were few things Trafalgar Law appreciated more than a blood-thirsty ambiance in his crew. He nodded, a satisfied smirk on his lips.

"Then inform Daros that we'll be heading off." He commanded with a lazy hand and rose from his comfortable position, having had more than enough of the sun in one day. Trafalgar Law was a man of the night – it wouldn't seem so upon first encounter, given his tanned skin-colour and dark hair, but that was how it was. It simply added to his mysterious façade, which never failed to emit from him regardless of who he conversed or surrounded himself with.

Trafalgar Law was a mystery that no one, not even his beloved crewmembers, would ever come to understand. Or so he had thought.

But things were about to change for Trafalgar Law.

A woman of the purest beauty sprinted through the streets of Terra. Tears were forming in her eyes as angry shouts, erupting from her previous lover's mouth chased after her. She was desperate to escape him. She knew that if he caught up with her, she would be doomed to torturous punishment. He had always been abusive, but her declaration of their ended relationship had drenched him in fury, and she dared not imagine what he could come to do to her if her feet stopped moving forwards through the crowded streets.

She sprinted towards the shore, unsure of where to go. The Island was small, awfully small, and she couldn't jump into the water. Her devil fruit ability would cause her death.

Night had arrived, as the sun had set behind the horizon only an hour ago.

She stopped short behind a small shelter by the shore where countless ships were docked. Her breath was loud and ragged, and she knew that if she didn't silence herself, along with her powers, Gerard, her previous lover, would easily locate her.

She bit her lower lip to silence her breathing and slammed her light blue eyes shut. Her beautiful, long and brown hair draped over her shoulders to her waist as she hugged herself, focusing on her sense of hearing. If he found her now, her fate was sealed.

Gerard would rape her and steal her innocence away, the one thing she had managed to keep intact throughout this abusive relationship they had shared. She desired no such thing, and felt tears prickle in her eyes upon the thought. She was simply a trophy to him, to Gerard. She was a beauty to die for, people always whispered behind her back. No man, in their right mind, would ever refuse her if they could have her, they had continued.

But she knew nothing of these whispers.

Gerard knew everything about them. It was his greatest pride to hold the possession of Kiara Snow's heart – but now she had ripped it away from him – her heart and his greatest pride.

He paused in his tracks when he reached the shore, wondering vaguely if his woman of interest had evaporated into thin air. She was nowhere in sight. In fact, the only thing in sight was countless ships. He shouted loudly, "Kiara!"

But no reply came, for Kiara was swallowing her whimpers as she hid within the shelter now. She moved silently towards the corner of the shelter and sat down, hiding in the dark corner, hoping she wasn't visible to the eyes if he should happen to pass by, searching for her.

An hour passed after she heard his footsteps fade. Her heart was pumping feverishly with fear inside her chest, and she struggled hard not to let her feelings explode so the entire island would feel her.

That was her ability. Kiara Snow could express her feelings without using words as her tool, and she could, with a lot of struggle, manipulate other people's feelings as well.

It was a curse to have this ability in situations like these. She wanted to get away. She wanted to get away from this island and never return. She wanted to forget the horrid memories Gerard had hammered into her mind, and she wanted to forget the disrespectful manner men tended to treat her in. Maybe there was a place out there where she could be at peace, without men ogling over her as soon as she stepped out of her residence. A place where men wouldn't touch her in places she didn't want to be touched – ever, but by a man she considered worthy of her affections.

She wondered if such a man was out there, hiding beyond the vast seas. She wanted to meet him, love him, and shower him in her feelings of devotion. And most of all, _she_ wanted to be loved. She had never been loved; not even by Gerard. He only loved her appearance, not her mind.

It seemed impossible to her, through her own experience with men, that such a man was out there, possibly waiting for her. That a man of such kind soul could ever exist.

"Captain! We're set!" a male voice shouted from the dock. Kiara's head snapped up, as she broke out from her train of thoughts. It was tempting, so tempting, to ask if she could go with them. She acted on impulse, knowing that if Gerard ever found her, which he certainly would on this small island, he would rape her innocence away and tie her to the bed for the rest of her life. So she sprung up from her seat and sprinted down to the dock.

"Wait!" she shouted to the men on-board what seemed to be a yellow submarine. A man with a cap on his head turned his attention to the woman who sprinted towards the ship he was standing on. He blushed severely as her perfectly sized breasts bounced with her movements and had to look away again.

"Oy! Hold up!" he shouted to his fellow crewmembers, assuming the woman had addressed them. His captain arched a brow as he turned to face Penguin with a deadpanned expression.

"What is it, Penguin?" he asked with his calm, masculine voice of absolute authority.

"Wait! Please, wait!" Kiara shouted desperately and stopped before the large and yellow submarine. She heaved for air as she struggled to catch her breath and looked up at the man with the cap.

"What is it?" Penguin asked, the blush still present in his cheeks from looking at the woman. She was the most beautiful, breath-taking thing he had ever laid eyes upon, and he struggled to keep his focus. Her light blue eyes gazed into his as a sense of plead dominated them.

"May… May I speak to the captain on-board?" she questioned, her voice somewhat low, yet still feminine. It was like listening to the enchanting and hypnotizing song of a siren.

"What do you want with him?" Penguin replied, prioritizing. He knew better than to fall for something as simple as an appearance. He was determined to keep his captain protected no matter the circumstance.

"I…" Kiara's delicate eyebrows furrowed as she mused over how ridiculous it would sound that she wanted to join them. Maybe it was silly, maybe it was stupid and reckless to join a ship of complete strangers, but it was her only solution to escape this horrible island once and for all.

Penguin pressed his lips together as he waited for her response.

"Penguin, what is the commotion?" Law questioned suspiciously as he had heard Penguin conversing with someone on the dock.

"There's a woman here, telling us to wait," Penguin retorted, his eyes not breaking from Kiara's nervous figure.

"And why should that matter, I wonder? We leave now," Law replied with a sigh. He hated being ordered around, and this stranger of a woman had just attempted to.

"She wants to speak to you," Penguin muttered and looked to his captain.

Law groaned inwardly, but he also silently admitted to himself that this strange occurrence had spiked his interest. He walked with lazy steps towards the railings where Penguin was situated. His eyes then landed upon the breath-taking woman, and a spark of dark intentions reached his grey irises.

_Quite remarkable features. This could lead to a fair amount of fun_, he thought silently as the smug smile claimed his lips.

Kiara stared up at him with her innocent blue eyes and fiddled with her fingers. He was quite attractive, she had to admit, the captain of the submarine. She wouldn't mind being in his company for a given amount of time, as long as he kept his distance from her breasts.

"Good evening, Miss. How may I assist you?" Law asked quietly. Penguin glanced at his captain, who was staring down at the beauty with mischievous eyes. His blush faded, as he realized the dark thoughts simmering around in Law's head.

"I have a ridiculous request," she admitted and looked away from the mesmerizing grey irises of the captain on-board.

Law's smile widened as he heard her reply. His fingers tensed around his nodachi to release some of his disruptive thoughts.

"And what may that be, my lady?" he replied ever as calmly and looked to Penguin for a short second.

"May… May I come with you? I'm in a bit of a troublesome situation, and my only option is to flee. I don't have any money with me as of now, but I promise to pay you back the amount you see fit." She was desperate to escape, more desperate than she had ever felt. She lost control, tears brimming in her eyes.

Her feelings combusted around her, claiming all the surrounding persons.

Fear, desperation, and pure hope shot like a bullet into the captain, and his smirk faded instantaneously. He could actually _feel_ her.

He pondered for a moment over what this ability could be. There was no doubt that she must have consumed a Devil Fruit sometime in the past. He had never encountered anything like it in his life-time.

He could feel her. Law found himself drowning in cruel thoughts. Would he be able to feel her pain as he tortured her in the way he saw fitting? He dearly hoped so.

But he wasn't about to let a stranger onto his ship without taking precautions. She could be dangerous, hunted. He didn't want to meddle with unnecessary trouble, regardless of how her beauty trapped him. She must be desperate for a reason, and he needed to know exactly why.

Penguin was staring at her, a shocked expression on his face as he too felt her.

"Please, I beg of you. A man, he wants to hurt me. We don't have much time. He must have felt my lack of control right now and is sprinting here this very moment." She pleaded and gazed up into the grey irises with nothing but hope that her life might be saved from depression.

"Who is this man?" Law retorted instantly.

"A… A previous partner."

"Lover?"

"To a certain extent." She nodded hastily, her full and pale pink lips pressing together as she waited for his response.

"Kiara!" a voice shouted in the distance.

Pure terror washed over Law and Penguin, provided by Kiara. Her arms fell limp by her sides as she stared up at Law with a blank expression on her breath-taking face.

"Miss Kiara, I presume. Bearing in mind our lack of time, consider this a temporary solution to this situation and climb aboard. Take her inside, Penguin." Law commanded and unsheathed his nodachi as he saw a silhouette approaching in the distance. He could do so many things to this supposed lover of hers. It was clear she didn't desire of him, and Law found that he was eager to spill his blood, simply for the fun of it.

Kiara's heart paused in its tracks before it jumpstarted in pure exultation. She was free. She could escape. She shook her head, as if to return to reality, and sprinted towards the rope ladder Penguin provided. She climbed up hurriedly and landed safely on deck. She charged towards the captain of the ship and wrapped her slender arms around him, disregarding how strange it was. He had saved her, and she wanted to express her gratitude.

Law froze in her embrace, feeling stunned and nothing but uncomfortable. He absolutely loathed cuddling of any sort.

"Miss Kiara, kindly remove your arms from around me, or I will change my mind this instant," he threatened, his body stiff with tension.

Kiara acted immediately and followed his command. Grey eyes glared down at her, not a trace of a smile present on his beautifully sculptured lips.

Kiara vaguely noted how tall he was, finding it to be another attractive side to him. But the glare he sent her caused her to second-guess her decision to plead for a joined voyage. She knew none of these men, and the grey irises shined of evil thoughts and intentions as he stared down at her. Shivers travelled across her body, and she stepped backwards, away from the deadly presence she had requested to travel with.

"Penguin," Law muttered and turned his attention away from the beauty in front of him to the man on the dock.

"Come with me, Lady," Penguin smiled warmly towards Kiara, a blush surfacing in his cheeks upon looking at her again.

His smile warmed Kiara. Maybe it was only the captain that was so soul-tremblingly frightening. Maybe she had been lucky to choose this ship of all she could have chosen. She followed after Penguin without hesitation, only to glance back at Law as a blue sphere formed around the ship and the dock.

She heard a shriek of agony, again, again, and again. She paused, her feet incapable of moving further. What exactly was happening?

"Mister? What is going on?" Kiara asked Penguin, her tone frightened.

"The captain is just entertaining himself a little. No need to worry your little self. I'll lead you to the living room." Penguin smiled warmly in reply and nodded his head.

On the dock lay a nearly dead Gerard, Law looming over his profusely bleeding body.

"Did you fuck her?" Law asked with a smug smile across his face.

Gerard coughed up some blood, a frown occupying his face from the murderous agony in his body, and the strange question this man had just asked him.

"W-wha-t?" Gerard managed to ask.

"Did. You. Fuck. Her?" Law repeated slowly and placed a scalpel he always kept in his pocket to Gerard's eye as a silent threat.

"N-no."

"Splendid." Law grinned widely and slammed the scalpel into Gerard's eye, taking his life with him.

He could barely wait to converse with the woman aboard his ship now.

So many ideas, so many options. He felt his body twinge in satisfaction, but he remained as expressionless as always as he hopped back onto his ship. He dried the blood off his scalpel on his sleeve and tucked his hands in his pockets.

"Off we go," he uttered.

If only Kiara Snow knew what dark plans The Surgeon of Death had in mind for her.

She would regret the very day she decided to board this ship for the rest of her life.

Hopefully.


	2. Wounds

"You'll sleep here, my lady" Law smiled smugly as he opened the iron door to his chambers. The room was large, and a large bed stood against the wall opposite of the entrance door. It wasn't decorated much, only the crucial needs present, such as a dresser, a bed and a desk with a chair. The room was incredibly tidy, the white bed sheets being free from even a single crease.

"How generous of you." Kiara smiled, unbeknownst to the fact that she would be sharing the bed with the captain of the submarine she was now trapped on as it roamed through the streams under water.

She had been properly introduced to all of his crewmates during dinner, and the names still swirled around her head as she tried to place the names to the different faces she recalled. She had coughed in her glass of beer the moment the captain introduced himself as Trafalgar Law of the heart pirates. She had not laid notice on the Jolly Roger that was sewn into his yellow hoodie before she had a proper look at him. But now it was obvious. She was trapped on a ship with a bunch of dangerous pirates, yet she was still relieved. They had done nothing but show her hospitality and kindness, and not a single one of them had laid a single hand on her.

She liked Penguin the most. He was a shy and gentle man, who clearly thought dearly of his captain. She liked Bepo too, but she hadn't spoken much to him. For now she liked him for the sole purpose that he appeared like a big, fluffy teddy bear.

Maybe pirates weren't as bad as she had thought. She had never conversed with them before, but her impression as of now was only a good one.

Law pushed her inside, over the doorstep, and closed the door behind them. He locked it, something, which Kiara noticed instantly. She turned to face him, her eyes roaming over his handsome and dark face. The dark edge under his eyes, she found attractive. He looked mysterious and dangerous, just as she thought a pirate captain should appear – at least in her understanding of them.

"So, Miss Snow, why don't you do me the honour and speak a little of yourself and what your current ambitions are." Law's comfortable voice suggested as he took a seat in the chair behind his desk. Kiara swallowed and moved towards the bed.

Law couldn't help but stare as her body moved like a gracious cat. It was as though her movements were a silent dance, the way her hips moved from side to side with her steps, tailor made for the purpose of arousing him.

He had slept with many women in the past, few surviving his methods, but he had no intentions of murdering this one in particular. She interested him. Her light blue and innocent eyes seemed to cast a spell on him, which he strived to understand. He wanted to solve the mysteries around this woman, claim her in every way, before he trashed her away when he eventually would grow bored of her.

Kiara Snow held absolutely no knowledge of the deep trouble she was in. He would captivate her, until he grew bored. It had been a while since he had fed himself with the fair share of a woman in his embrace, and he intended to relieve his sexual frustration on the goddess that was now sitting on his bed. Her long, wavy brown hair cascaded around her face as she pursed her lips, clearly thinking. Her nose was small.

Law found it to be somewhat… cute. Her eyes were dangerously arresting, however, and he could barely wait to stare into them as he pleasured himself, using her body as his tool. They were shadowed by long dark lashes, which batted as she thought.

And how it would feel to kiss those full and pink lips he could only imagine for now. He cleared his throat, attempting to seal his lust for this woman who appeared so vulnerable and weak to him.

A submissive character – perfect for him.

Her breasts were absolutely perfectly sized, not too large, not too small, but capable of fitting the captain's hands terrifically.

But what captured him the most, besides her outstandingly arresting eyes, were her legs. Long, toned, flawless. Her skin was pale however, unlike the captain himself, but he preferred it that way. Law had always considered pale skin to possess more glamour and sophistication.

There was a fine line between being sexy and beautiful in Law's head, and this lady in front of him was surely nothing but beautiful.

"Just to get away, I suppose." She finally answered his question. He was not satisfied with her reply however. It was too short – he wanted to know more.

"From what?" he groaned and lifted his legs to rest his feet on his desk.

"Disrespectful men and memories." She scratched her arm, as if she was nervous. This didn't pass by Law. He noticed everything, even the hardened nipples under her tank top. He wondered if it was from the temperature in the room or arousal. He hoped on the last option, but knew almost certainly that it was due to the temperature in his submarine. Law liked it cold.

He had to smile at her reply this time. She surely had chosen the wrong place to escape to.

"What did you do to Gerard?" she asked then, her blue eyes meeting analytic grey.

Trafalgar arched a brow before he replied, "Erased him from your concern."

"By erased, you mean what exactly?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Killed him," Law replied, a smug smile on his handsome face.

Her mouth fell open as pure terror drifted through the room, emitting from her.

"Why?"

He shrugged his shoulders and folded his hands in his lap, his eyes studying her as she tensed, her breathing increasing in volume.

"You're frightened," Law smiled amused and lifted his right hand to stroke a finger over his lower lip, back and forth.

She pursed her lips, her eyes refusing to meet his. She was drowning in fright. How could he have killed a stranger so easily? Penguin had said Law wanted to entertain himself a little – was this what he had meant? Did Trafalgar Law find _joy_ in murdering?

She wondered vaguely if she was safe after all, but he had given her no hints to think elsewise, besides his cold stare. It was impossible to read his facial expressions. She couldn't understand him even by the slightest – she hadn't the faintest idea of what was going on in this dark captain's mind, and the thought indeed frightened her.

"Truly an interesting ability of yours, Miss Snow. How does it operate?" Law asked, his comfortable voice echoing through her ears. He loathed how he had to push her into sharing information about herself. He despised talking more than he had to.

"Strangely. I try to keep it under control at most times, but it's difficult. I don't like sharing my feelings, but sometimes it becomes too difficult so it explodes on me. I can somewhat manipulate other people's feelings too, with a lot of struggle, and only for a short moment." She replied with a sigh and lied down on the bed, her blue eyes closing.

_How enticingly convenient, _Law smiled to himself as he pushed his seat out and walked towards her with lazy steps. She would certainly never control Law's feelings, for his Haki was far too strong for a weakling like her.

He removed his hat and his hoodie swiftly, getting ready for bed. Kiara's nose wrinkled upon the sounds she heard and opened her eyes to gaze up at him. They widened noticeably as Captain Law stood before her in only his spotted jeans. She jumped backwards on the bed, to create some distance between them.

Her chest exploded with confusion and fear. What was this man doing? What was he planning? She studied his strong upper body, noticing a few scars on his abdomen. He surely was a well-armoured man, his physicality being one of the most tempting and beautiful things Kiara had ever laid eyes upon. His eyes met with hers, and she cringed further backwards upon what she saw in them. A devious smile spread over Law's lips as he climbed into the bed, his arms just millimetres from Kiara's calves as he leaned on them. She saw his muscles flex as he leaned over her arched legs, and the vision fascinated her. She wondered what it would feel like to have such a strong embrace around her. She shivered inwardly as she realized that it wouldn't be an embrace of safety, but that of a murderer about to suffocate its victim.

"What are you doing?" She hissed, her light blue eyes attempting to display bravery. But Law saw straight through it – she was frightened to the core. Of course he would see right through it; he could _feel_ her fear after all.

"Simply going to bed, Miss Snow." Law replied with an alarmingly teasing voice and gripped her right calf. He had no intentions to claim her tonight, but he took joy in seeing her so genuinely frightened of him. It made his blood simmer with excitement and thrill, to see that desperate look in her breath-taking eyes.

"Let go of me," she threatened and made attempts to kick her leg out of his hold. But Law was strong for one, and determined for another – nothing could beat him when he combined those two.

"Miss Snow, would you please calm down? I'm only trying to move you off my side of the bed." Law chuckled amused with her wriggling body that suddenly paused.

She blinked as she looked up at him. "You're sleeping here?"

Law had to struggle with not spilling a sarcastic comment regarding her slow nature of intellect. He wondered for a second how he could find her attractive at all.

But he soon got the answer as his eyes roamed over her perfectly curvaceous body, and when he saw the submissive look on her face.

"Why yes, this is my bed after all." Law smiled amused and started stroking the velvet skin of Kiara's calf with his thumb. He looked down at his activity for a moment, just to truly ensure himself that he was indeed stroking her and not silk.

"I'll sleep on the floor." Kiara smiled faintly, assuming the danger had passed.

Law glared into her blue eyes, a slightly annoyed look on his face. How dare she try to escape him?

"Nonsense, you'll sleep here. I'll make sure to keep my hands to myself, Miss Snow," Law nodded and wrapped his other tattooed hand around her other calf.

Kiara frowned at him. He was already failing his promise, as he simply wouldn't stop stroking her legs from her ankle to her knees.

"Captain Law," she mumbled, a blush surfacing in her cheeks upon his treatments. He was gentle, and his hands stroked her as if she was made of the finest gold. She had never felt this way before – appreciated and cherished.

"Mm?" he hummed, his head lowering so his nose rested millimetres from her knee.

Law wanted badly to spread these slender and absolutely stunning legs apart. He wanted to invade her, claim her, as she panted his name in pleasure. But he'd have to wait. He wanted to know more about her before he resorted to such activities.

But he would have her, regardless of whether she approved of his desire or not.

That was what it was – excruciatingly beautiful desire for this woman beneath him. He could barely focus as his blood began to stream aggressively through his veins.

"You're touching me." Kiara mumbled embarrassed, her body frozen. Ah, how he loved the sound of her voice like a siren when it was embarrassed. That only caused him to continue with his featherlike touch against her velvet and pale skin.

He dared to move upwards, his hands stroking up the outer sides of her thighs. He mentally thanked her for wearing shorts, or else her silk-skin would still not have been discovered.

Kiara gasped as he moved up her thighs with practiced hands. The pattern they stroked in seemed to be specifically made to force her to lose her senses. She felt her heart thump harshly in her chest, as her feelings of satisfaction threatened to explode from her body and into him. But she couldn't do that. That would encourage the pirate captain to go to stronger measures.

But when his hands dared to stroke over her upper thighs and down the inside, her feelings exploded as his touch tickled her skin with pleasure. She gasped again, and Law found that he had never in his life heard a more satisfying sound.

"Mr. Trafalgar Law," she whimpered, her knees colliding to trap his hands from continuing.

But Law was gone. He was lost to the extreme feeling of pleasure this woman was sending him with her ability.

"Truly a fascinating ability," he mumbled, more to himself than to her. He had never felt so wanted in his entire life, so blissfully perfect. Her feelings acted like a drug to his system, a drug his knowledge as a doctor had never encountered before, nor could explain. And he really fucking loved this drug. He might as well keep her here forever, so he could drown in her feelings and fade into ecstasy. He had successfully discovered a drug that had no physical or mental side-effects. A perfect drug. His breath tickled the skin of her knee, and before they could both understand what was happening, Law was kissing up her calf. Her legs trembled in his hold, as his soft lips devoured every bit of her exposed flesh. He smiled against her skin and leaned up to catch a glimpse of her gorgeous eyes, which appeared to be wide with wonder and fear.

Another bullet of pleasure charged into him, drowning his senses. He wondered just how much pleasure he could make her feel, and how much of it he would feel himself.

He wanted to laugh at her. Just how sexually inexperienced was she? He spread her legs apart with firm hands and stopped short when he saw something he hadn't lay notice to before. Along the inner sides of her thighs were fresh cuts and bruises.

He clenched his jaw, his previous feeling of desire transforming into black fury.

"Miss Snow, what is this?"

Before he got a reply, she kicked him off her and bolted out of the bed and out of the room. He stared after her, through the open door to his room, and drowned in his own thoughts.

His largest desire had been harmed, and he found that he wanted to rip the whole ship to shreds. But first, her wounds needed medical attention, and luckily for her, this was Trafalgar Law's specialty. He sighed, moved out of the now messy bed and dropped his pants on the floor to pull on a pair of black pyjama pants that hung loosely on his hips. Even his sleeping pants didn't feel as soft as Kiara's flesh. He wondered vaguely what it would feel like to lean on top of her, naked skin to skin, sharing heat and panting as they grew closer to their climax. The smug smile appeared on his lips as he exited his bedroom in search for the breath-taking beauty aboard his submarine.

She was trapped. He would find her eventually. She had nowhere to run to.

Kiara stormed through the dark corridors, searching for a safe place to hide. She sprinted down a flight of stairs, agonizingly frightened of the captain that had just kissed her naked flesh. She could still feel his soft lips burn against her knee, as though he had left a mark that was there to forever remain.

Her pulse was aggressive as she paused in her tracks, seeing multiple doors down the dark corridor. She decided on the first door to her left and swung it open.

The relief she felt when she saw Penguin changing into his sleeping outfit was overwhelming. Penguin was kind.

"My lady?" he blushed as he quickly pulled on a t-shirt in the room to hide his abdominal muscles and chest from view. Kiara refrained from replying as she closed the door and jumped into his bed. Penguin blinked, utterly confused with the current circumstances. The most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes upon was currently hiding under his duvet.

"Is everything alright?" Penguin asked, a confused tone to his voice. He quickly gathered that his captain must have frightened the young woman.

"Sh!" Kiara hissed in reply. Penguin groaned and sat down on the corner of his bed.

"Miss Snow?" His captain's voice called outside his door.

Fear spread across the room, coming from Kiara.

Law opened the door without hesitation, easily figuring out her location and hiding place due to her ability. He noticed the little mountain of duvet on Penguin's bed and arched a brow.

"What did you do?" Penguin asked and rubbed his eyes.

"Nothing. I simply noticed a few wounds of hers and asked her to reason for their presence. She bolted out of the room after that." Law smiled amused and easily ripped the duvet off Kiara's body. She looked so thrillingly frightened as her blue eyes shined up into his grey ones.

"Miss Snow, please allow me to tend to them. I am a doctor." Law suggested and reached down to grab her arm.

Her eyes widened.

"You're a… doctor?"

"Why do you think his nickname in the World Government is the Surgeon of Death?" Penguin chuckled amused with her silly question.

"I thought it was for a darker purpose. As though he surgically played with death," she mumbled, a blush surfacing in her cheeks. She felt more at ease now, as Law didn't seem to have any dark intentions in mind this very moment.

"Oh but I do that too, Miss Snow," Law smiled darkly and lifted her onto her slender legs. He was head taller than her, something he enjoyed very much. It caused him to feel superior, which he certainly was compared to this fragile woman in his grip.

"If you'd kindly follow me," he mumbled and dragged her out of the room.

"Sleep well, Penguin!" she called to her favourite heart pirate.

"You too, my lady," Penguin replied flattered and closed the door behind them.

"He's nice. I like him." Kiara smiled brightly up at the dark captain. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and felt a large sting of jealousy to his chest.

He refused to reply to her comment of his subordinate and led her up the stairs to his infirmary.

He spread her legs apart, focusing deeply not to smile with joy.

"How did you get these?" he asked quietly as Kiara blushed crimson from the medical chair. Her legs were on either side of him as his gloved hands investigated the gashes. He leaned closer, to get a better look at a severe one where puss seemed to flood from it upon squeezing. It was infected badly. She flinched, her leg jerking away from him.

"Ouch!" she hissed down at him. He smiled amused and rolled his chair over to a cabinet where antibiotic gels were. He grabbed the Neosporin and rolled back to her. He placed the tube on the metal table next to him and grabbed her thighs again.

"Answer me," he mumbled.

"Why does it matter?" she asked with a sigh following.

_Because I want to know if I killed the right bastard,_ he thought silently.

"I need to know so I can treat it correctly." He replied and looked up into her stunning eyes. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked away from him.

"Gerard." She stated simply.

Law felt a wave of fury reach him, and he wished that he hadn't killed the bastard so quickly. He wished he had tortured him for weeks. But there was little he could do about that now.

"Did he use a knife?" Law asked and using sterilized forceps he placed a ball of cotton in between.

"His nails," Kiara replied barely, her eyes on Law's hands. He paused, mentally curing the man in his potential afterlife. _Nails_ of all things. He didn't even want to imagine the kind of filth that resided under that resentful man's nails. No wonder it was infected.

He pushed his anger aside, knowing he had to tend to the woman of his desire. He looked up at her placed the forceps back on the metal table.

"I will have to squeeze the wound to remove most of the infectious puss. And I'll have to squeeze and mess around in it until blood evades the wound instead. It will hurt." He warned her slowly, his eyes not breaking from hers.

"Go ahead," she nodded and inhaled deeply. She held her breath as Law squeezed on the infected wound. She squirmed, her legs jerking. He smiled, slightly amused by her toleration of the pain, and continued until blood poured out.

When he finally finished and Neosporin covered her wounds, he bandaged them gently. She sat completely still, fascinated by his calm and practiced hands as they treated her.

"Law?" she whispered.

"Mm?" he replied, still focusing on his work.

"I have a large one here," she blushed and pulled up her top to reveal a threatening wound on her abdomen. Law paused, his hands pausing in their work. He struggled hard not to lose his temper as he watched the wound. Now he would have to postpone his desire to claim her, every part of her, inside and out, until she had healed. That fucker Gerard had surely, but unintentionally messed with Trafalgar Law's plans, and he absolutely _loathed_ when things didn't go his way.

"Why haven't you received medical care earlier, miss Snow?" he hissed at her. She pulled down her top again, her body shivering.

"Gerard had me strapped to the bed for an entire week, and by then it was healing so I figured I didn't need it," she replied honestly, her eyes shining of anxiety.

Law sighed exasperated and quickly finished with the wounds on her thighs.

"Stupid girl," he commented as he stretched up to stand in between her legs.

"Remove it," he commanded and removed his latex gloves. He threw them in the bin and grabbed a new pair.

When he turned to face her again, he failed to hide his shocked feelings. She truly was the most beautiful lady he had ever seen, her naked breasts being absolutely torturously tempting. He wanted to lick those pink little candy spots and suck on them until she came.

He swallowed. He was a doctor. He had to deal with this professionally. Why did she have this influence on him? He had seen countless of naked women before, but never had any anatomy stunned him like this before.

She was absolutely perfect, and as a doctor, his judgement was quite reliable. He almost shouted in anger, swearing about Gerard's name in his head that the bastard ever even dared to harm such perfection.

Kiara was breathing nervously as she stared at the dark doctor who appeared to have frozen in his tracks. She was exposed to him, her upper body anyways, but he was a doctor. She was certain he had seen naked women countless times before, so why should this stun him, and why should she feel so ridiculously embarrassed? She wanted to cover herself up and run, but it seemed to her that Law was intending to care to her wound, and not her breasts.

He finally regained his focus and stepped towards her. He sat down in his chair and rolled closer between her legs as he investigated her wound with gloved hands.

"It's not infected." He declared, but poured some Neosporin onto his finger nonetheless. He massaged it into the wound with gentle care, his eyes desperately focusing on her wound and not those pink nipples above it.

Did she not know what a bloody bra was?

"But I'll have to stitch," he continued and rolled his chair away from her.

Her face paled.

"Will it leave a scar?" she asked frightened. She would always remember Gerard then.

"It certainly will," Law snapped back at her in momentary anger with her previous lover.

When he finally finished with her last wound, his eyes travelled to her breasts without intending to. They were simply too magnetic. Their pale skin glistened in the light of the infirmary, that hung over the medical chair she now lay on. His eyes then darted towards hers as he caught himself misbehaving. She was blushing crimson, her eyes wide with fear.

"Miss Snow -" he started, but she cut him off.

"Thank you, Law. And you don't have to address me as Miss Snow. Kiara will do," she mumbled and covered her breasts up with her arms. He simply nodded his head and removed his gloves.

"Don't wash yourself with soap for the next ten days as the wound heals. Simply use running water to clean yourself. I should be able to remove the stiches in ten to fifteen days, depending on the progress. I'll have you here for a daily check-up at about three o'clock every day. Am I making myself clear? And don't touch your wounds or dry them harshly with a towel. Simply pat them dry, very gently." He instructed her.

"Fifteen days?! I'm not staying on this ship for that long!" she blurted out in disbelief.

Oh but she was. She was never leaving this ship if Law had anything to do with it.

"It seems you must, unless you desire to die because the infection spread throughout your system." He smiled smugly and handed her a clean hoodie of his.

Kiara furrowed her eyebrows.

"Then I insist to sleep somewhere other than with you." She snarled at him and sat up slowly, her eyes filled with stubborn thoughts.

Law wanted to laugh at her. How idiotic of a wish.

He leaned down suddenly, causing Kiara to gasp in surprise, as their noses met. He glared into her eyes.

"Miss Snow, if I may remind you, this is my ship. Secondly, you are in my debt, and doubled now as I tended to you. I let you onto my ship, which you complied to pay for with the amount I saw suitable, and now I've treated your wounds. As a reward for tending to you, I _insist_ that you sleep in my room. Besides, my comrades can't always be trusted in the presence of a lady like yourself." He smiled amused now as he watched the blood drain from her face. The usual pink shade in her cheeks had vanished, and she struggled to catch her breath.

"F-fine. But keep your hands to yourself." She mumbled barely.

Good, she said nothing about his lips.

He refused to reply, as he hated being given orders.

"Another thing, Miss Snow. If you wish to keep your life, refrain from giving me orders. I am the captain, meaning only I am qualified to do such a thing as long as we are on my ship. If you disobey this, I will gladly throw you out into the depths of the sea and watch you sink like a hammer to your death." He threathened calmly. His voice sounded like poison to Kiara's small ears, as shivers bolted up and down her spine without pause while it echoed in her head. She cringed backwards, lying down again to create more space between them.

Her skin was coated in goose bumps, Law noted amused, and leaned down further, following her.

"Can I presume you will comply with my wishes?" he asked, his breath fanning her face.

_Mint_, Kiara vaguely noted. Cold mint. And it smelled lovely.

"Y-yes." She managed to reply as his eyes glared into hers.

"Very well then," he smiled smugly and leaned down further, so their lips were only millimetres apart.

"L-Law," she whispered frightened, her ability exploding around her. She closed her eyes and attempted to control his feelings, to make him move away.

A soft chuckle filled the room instantly.

"Your pity abilities won't work on me, Miss Snow. My Haki is stronger than you could even possibly begin to imagine," he whispered next to her ear and kissed it. She whimpered and grabbed his shoulders to push him away, but he easily gripped her wrists and planted them above her head.

"I just need a simple sample of your taste," his eyes shined of thrill. He had to wait ten to fifteen days with claiming her, so he decided that a kiss could make up for some of the wait.

"No!" she shouted into his face and knocked her head into his. He hissed at the surprising attack but did not flinch away. He acted so quickly next, that Kiara failed to follow. He had both her wrists locked above her head in one firm hand, and his other around her throat.

"I don't like it when weaklings disobey me," he snarled at her and tightened his grip around her throat. A single tear slid down from her eye, but Law paid no attention to it as he finally placed his lips to hers.

And bloody heaven she tasted absolutely glorious. Salt, sweet, with a hint of spice. The best qualities of a taste combined. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, intent on exploring everything she had to offer. She did not kiss him back.

In fact, Kiara felt somewhat destroyed. A man she barely knew was sexually harassing her, and she had walked into it with her own two feet, literally. He was currently assaulting her mouth with passion and desire, and she couldn't do anything to prevent it. Her chest screamed in pain, but after a while, it stopped.

He was still kissing her, but first now did she lay notice upon how gentle he was. He wasn't ravaging her mouth like Gerard had. He didn't bite her hard and often, only sometimes and teasingly, as if he was attempting to arouse her. His tongue was soft and slick as it danced around her mouth, tasting her and swallowing her essence. His lips felt like the softest pillows against hers, as they sucked and pecked her own.

The pain in her chest was gone. This man was indeed stepping over her boundaries, but at least he wasn't hurting her in the act, unlike Gerard who had almost suffocated her with his tongue in the past.

She wondered how a man was capable of treating a woman with such care. His hands didn't rip her clothes apart, and his nails or teeth didn't dive into her skin only for the purpose to make her bleed. He didn't punch her, kick her, or anything of the sort.

He simply calmed her down using only his lips. But not only did he calm her down, he aroused her, cherished her. Kiara found that she had never been aroused before when she experienced this. To _want_ a man to touch you, treat you, _claim_ you. It was beyond her, and she wondered how Law did it. Was he a magician of some sort? A wizard that had cast an evil spell on her to manipulate her into wanting him?

No. He was simply a pirate.

When he finally pulled away to catch his breath, he stared into her eyes with something he hoped Kiara would never realize; affection.

He smiled smugly, delightfully pleased with himself and his conquer, before he buried a tattooed hand in her chocolate coloured and long hair. He leaned close, his lips next to her ear.

He inhaled deeply, only to feel drugged by her scent. She smelled like spring after a long, dark and cold winter.

And her feelings had not failed to grab his attention. When his lips first reached hers, she had been spilling with desolation and fury, but as he continued, they had simply vanished into lust. He had successfully managed to manipulate her into desiring for him in this very moment. The joy was ridiculous, but he kept his face expressionless as he leaned up again.

He would have her. It was a fact now. It was only a question of time, but then again, he would have had her regardless of her wishes. But he found more pleasure in the thought of her coming willingly, than having to strap her to the bed and force himself onto her.

Her face was crimson red as he gazed down at her, and her eyes were clouded by desire and pleasure. Law did not fail to notice this, and an arrogant smirk claimed his lips.

"Time to go to bed, Miss Snow." He spoke quietly and gently took her hand in his.

"The name is Kiara."

"I'd prefer to call you Miss Snow."

"Then call me Snow. Please lose the Miss part. It's disturbing. I feel like a far acquaintance, and that you're some paedophilic bastard because you treat me this way."

Law arched a brow, not amused even by the slightest.

"It's simply a manner of showing politeness." He argued and pulled her up from her lying position.

"I've told you to call me Kiara twice. It is considered rude not to listen after so many times." She retorted with a huff.

Ah, splendid. Maybe she wasn't so stupid after all. It appeared she was quite decent at arguing, something Law appreciated. He would hate it if he were obsessed with a pretty wall.

He leaned closer again and heard a sharp inhale of air on her part. He smiled smugly and gazed into her dreamy, light blue eyes.

"What have I told you about giving orders?" he threatened, his voice low and quiet. She swallowed and leaned slightly away from him.

"Compromise?" she suggested innocently.

He frowned annoyed and lifted her off the chair.

"Snow it is then," he barked and handed her his hoodie again so she could wear something clean.

"Why can't I wear my top?" she asked as she studied the yellow and black hoodie that was much too large for her.

He refused to reply and took back all thoughts about considering her somewhat intelligent. Then again, she wasn't the doctor, he was.

"Oh right. It's dirty and I might get infected," she nodded hastily as she realized her own stupidity. Thankfully, she had come to her own aid this time, to prove her intelligence yet again.

"Aren't you cold?" she asked as she pulled the hoodie over her head. Law considered pouting now that her breasts were covered, but didn't. He looked down upon his own chest and shrugged his shoulders.

"No."

She blushed as she finally had a look at him again. His body was somewhat of a masterpiece, regardless of the few scars he had on his abdomen.

Law instantly noticed this and stepped closer to her, a satisfied smirk on his lips.

"Like what you see, Snow?" he asked with his comfortable voice and lifted her chin to have a look in her eyes. She batted her long, dark lashes and blushed profusely upon his question.

"Snow? I like this compromise," she attempted to sidetrack him.

"You could have it if you want," he ignored her and leaned down so their lips were almost touching again.

"N-no, thank you." She nodded hastily and walked past him.

He followed after her with an amused smile, wondering if she knew that she was expressing her feelings quite profoundly. Lust and desire emitted from her without pause, even when the two finally got into bed.

"Bloody ability," he heard her huff next to him, before she snuggled deeper into the duvet. So she did know.

He almost laughed, but managed not to as he closed his eyes and prepared to sleep. Kiara Snow was thoroughly amusing to Law. No one really amused Law with such trivial matters, but this lady beside him certainly did.

He had almost fallen asleep when he felt a cold body snuggle up to him under the covers, a head resting on his naked chest.

His eyes shot open in an instant.

"Get off me." He spoke coldly.

But the beauty was fast asleep and did not hear him. He frowned irritated and pushed her away – he loathed cuddling. It didn't matter to him if she was cold or not – he simply wouldn't warm her up again. It was either fucking or something similar, or no physical contact at all to him. He turned his back to her and finally fell asleep listening to her steady breathing and inhaling her calming smell that roamed around his room invisibly.


	3. Captivated

"Captain!" Shachi shouted, flinging the door open to his bedroom. Law always slept light, meaning he had already woken from the heavy footsteps heading towards the door to his chambers only moments ago. Kiara laid spread across the mattress, her head in Law's lap as she slept like a queen. Her feels were spreading all across the room without pause, and it seemed his obsession was feeling safe.

How amusing.

Regardless he placed his attention to his subordinate and gently pushed Kiara away from him.

"What is it?" Law asked lazily and removed the duvet from around him to grab his hat and his hoodie, which hung on his chair.

"Marines," Shachi replied hurriedly and sprinted out of the room again, not even paying attention to the half-naked beauty in Law's bed. The captain appreciated that. Kiara was his alone after all, at least in his head she was. Law sighed and pulled on his jeans, before grabbing his nodachi.

"Marines?" Kiara mumbled confused from the bed. It appeared she had woken up.

"Stay in bed." Law replied and closed the door to his bedroom as he exited.

Kiara sat up, looking around herself. Through the windows she saw that they were floating on the surface now. This could be her time to escape the sadistic and sexually harassing captain she was trapped with. She had no intentions of staying on this ship any longer than she absolutely had to, and she certainly had no intention of listening to Law telling her to stay in bed. But she couldn't escape now. Not while the marines were here and Law was certain to create a bloodbath. He was a pirate, was he not? So surely she didn't want to witness him in action.

Regardless she moved out of the bed, feeling strangely at ease and headed into the corridor and found the closest bathroom. After having had a shower, she headed back into Law's chambers and wondered what on earth she was supposed to wear. While biting her full lower lip, she walked towards Law's dresser and pulled out a clean hoodie and a black pair of his boxers. She frowned irritated as she pulled them on, looking quite forward for the moment she would be off this ship forever and capable of wearing her own clothes.

Her small feet travelled into the kitchen, when the submarine started shaking violently on large waves as canons from the massive marine ship outside the kitchen window began to target the yellow submarine. She heard shouting from up on deck, as battle was surely commencing. Her eyelids blinked as she wondered what to do. Fright swallowed her, and she prayed to whatever might hear her that Law was strong enough to fight away the marines. She had no plans of being caught on a pirate ship by the marines.

Sitting by the kitchen table, her eyes were wide as she clung to the table while the ship rocked violently from side to side. Her stomach was not cooperating with the violent movements, and before she knew it, she sprinted towards the sink and vomited.

_Seasickness, _she sobbed inwardly as she weakly felt the disgusting liquid pour from her mouth. Suddenly, the ship went silent. No shouts, no sounds of battle, nothing.

Until she heard a scream of joy. She raised her head to look out the window when she saw that the marine ship had been cut in two and was now sinking into the deep blue sea. Cries of desperation filled her ears, coming from the marines' mouths.

Her heart dropped. So many innocent men, who only fought for justice, sent to their death.

"What are you doing?" Law's voice spoke behind her suddenly. She wiped her forehead slowly, her body and feelings trembling with fright before she turned to face him.

Law frowned disturbed as he noticed how pale she was. She looked even more fragile than usual, which said a little to the pirate captain.

"Are you feeling ill, Snow?" he asked and walked closer to analyse her.

"Seasickness," she mumbled feebly and looked into the sink. Law wrinkled his nose disgusted, before an amused smile dominated his lips.

Seasickness of all things, how amusing. And she who would be trapped on this ship for as long as Law desired.

"My lady, are you alright?" Penguin asked concerned from behind his captain.

Kiara felt embarrassed now that she was sick because of the sea motions in Penguin's presence. She liked him very much, and she didn't want to appear like a coward.

"Yes, just fine," she nodded and forced a weak smile onto her lips. Law frowned irritated with her sudden and brave behaviour.

"How did it go?" she asked to change the topic of conversation.

"Oh just fine! Captain here won't allow anyone to harm our ship or any of the crewmembers," Penguin grinned, a blush in his cheeks. He blushed often, Kiara noted.

But what she didn't know was that he mainly blushed in her presence.

"Didn't I tell you to stay in the room?" Law suddenly barked at Kiara. She inhaled sharply, her body shivering with fear of his icy stare. It was as though his grey irises had turned into a glacier.

"I'm not your subordinate," she murmured in reply, too low for Law's ears.

"What?" He asked, wanting for her to repeat her statement.

She exhaled and poured water into the sink to remove her vomit from it. The room stunk, and she felt an urge to brush her teeth and fill her stomach with food.

"Do you have anything against my case, Law?" she asked quietly, hoping her codes would hint that she didn't want her seasickness to be mentioned in front of Penguin.

But Law easily realized exactly that. He was incredibly intelligent socially, strategically and mathematically. Law was truly an all-around genius. And he truly despised the manner Kiara behaved in when in Penguin's presence. Why wouldn't she act like this in front of him? So embarrassed, shy, careful and kind. He glanced at Penguin and wondered vaguely how he did it – earned this beauty's liking.

"Against seasickness, Miss Snow?" Law replied, a smug smile reaching his lips as he looked back to Kiara. She actually blushed, despite her sickness and pale face. She furrowed her eyebrows, clearly angry, and scowled at Law.

Penguin blinked. "You're sick because of the sea motions? That's terrible, considering you'll be staying on this ship for a while." He spoke in compassion with Kiara.

"It seems I am," Kiara replied through gritted teeth and walked past Law and Penguin.

"I'll be expecting you in our room, Snow. I'll kindly bring you the needed medicine to heal your sickness," Law said teasingly as the slender beauty walked past him.

"Whatever," she mumbled irritated in response.

"And I approve of your sense of dressing," Law continued after her, almost laughing at her as he saw his black boxers working like shorts. Her legs hypnotized him while her hips swung from side to side with utmost grace.

Law paused suddenly, a brilliant idea coming to mind as he stood beside his subordinate.

"Penguin, make her breakfast," he ordered, before he walked distracted out of the kitchen.

As he stood in his beloved infirmary, he grinned a full width smile to himself. His plan was absolutely perfect for the young lady aboard his ship, and she wouldn't even know she was walking right into his trap. He headed towards a cabinet, opened the doors, and grabbed a bottle of contraception pills, Loette 28 so she'd be safe if she had any migraine problems etc. One pill every day for eight days and she'd be ready to go.

He chuckled faintly, and then headed over to another cabinet where he grabbed the pills she actually needed to overcome her seasickness.

"What are these?" Kiara asked dizzily from the bed she lied in, when Law walked in with a glass of water and two pills in his hand.

"For your sickness, Snow," he smiled smugly and placed them gently in her palm. She nodded and met his grey eyes.

"Thank you, Law." She sighed and placed first one pill in her mouth and swallowed it with water. She followed the same procedure with the last one and lied down again.

"Lift the hoodie," Law commanded and sat down on her bedside. She pursed her lips, her eyebrows furrowing in irritation, but regardless she did as he commanded. He was her doctor now, and she assumed he wanted to have a look on the stitches he performed yesterday.

"Have you washed yourself with soap this morning?" he asked as she yanked the top up to just below her magnetic breasts.

"No. Just running water, and patted it dry gently with a towel," she replied as Law leaned down to investigate the wound. His cold fingers lifted her top higher.

"What are you doing?!" Kiara snarled and hastily grabbed his hands.

"Just having a look," he smiled amused and pulled her top further up to reveal her breasts despite her desperate attempt to prevent him. He had noticed something yesterday, as she laid in his medical chair in his infirmary, which he wanted to investigate further.

"How dare you?" she shouted angrily and slapped his face.

_Bite marks,_ he sighed inwardly and gently played a finger across the few that were present in the valley between her breasts. He didn't even notice her slap to his handsome face.

"I'm curious, Snow. For how long were you romantically attached to this man?" Law mumbled with furrowed eyebrows as he studied the white scars of bite marks.

"Six months," she whispered, her blood pulsing through her veins as his gentle fingers traced her faint scars. His touch soothed her. His practiced hands were awfully tender as they traced over her velvet skin.

"And how did you first get involved with this man?" _Bastard?_ Law corrected himself mentally and leaned down slowly. She froze beneath him, her eyes shooting wide with horror of how close his lips were to the valley between her breasts.

"I…" she whispered, but failed to reply when his soft lips kissed her scars, as if it would remove them from existence.

"Continue, Miss Snow," Law said quietly as he continued to place kisses across her chest. Her skin trembled underneath his lips, which caused a smile to reach his lips.

"If you stop, I will," she whimpered and tried to push his head away. He grabbed her wrists and locked them above her head, before he climbed atop her, hovering over her on all four.

"I'm afraid I won't be capable of compromising about this, my lady," he whispered seductively and leaned down to nuzzle his nose against hers.

"He… He was kind, at first, but things changed after I moved in with him," she swallowed, her eyes searching through his for answers as to why he was treating her this way. Why couldn't he keep his hands to himself?

"In fact, you remind me awfully much of him." She continued, hoping this would throw Law off her.

"Do I, now"? Law smiled amused, easily seeing through her lie. She nodded her head, her body shivering beneath his. He absolutely adored how vulnerable and frightened she looked under him. She was powerless against him.

"So he did this to you?" He questioned, and gently placed his lips to hers. His tongue didn't invade her mouth this time, it simply remained within his mouth as he kissed her gently, sweetly almost. His senses dimmed as her intoxicating taste burned against his own pair of lips. She truly was a drug to him.

And so were her feelings, which now exploded around the two, informing the Surgeon of Death that she did in fact, despite her words, enjoy this very much.

His eyes widened in shock when he felt her lips meet him, accepting him. Time appeared to have stopped as he struggled to understand what was happening. His grip around her wrists loosened, and she stole the opportunity to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him closer, to deepen the kiss.

Kiara felt. It was strange. She had felt many times before, she was human after all, but she had never felt as she did now. She felt aroused, appreciated, almost loved, due to the soft manner Law kissed her in. It was slow, careful, almost as if he was testing her boundaries. He was informing her silently of his desire for her, by taking gentle steps, not brute and violent ones.

But regardless of how much she enjoyed his methods of kissing, he was still assaulting her, against her will. If it had been up to her, their lips never would have met. Law was a sadistic bastard who simply enjoyed to watch her suffer, and succumb to him. That was all this was to him, she presumed.

And she didn't want that. She wanted to be loved for who she was internally, not externally. This was all a simple game to the dark captain, she believed. And she did not yearn to be one of the players involved.

Law finally descended from his state of shock, and grabbed the situation at hand with utmost coolheaded behaviour. His tongue swept her lower lips, pleading for entrance, while his tattooed hands began to roam over her body. She moaned as his hands stroked over her breasts, and Law had to restrain himself from taking a step further. The sound of her moan was torturously beautiful, and Law found that he could listen to it everyday for the rest of his life if such was possible. His tongue carefully slipped into her mouth, to sample that sweet, salt and slightly spicy taste of her that he so much devoured to taste.

Her arms tightened around his neck, bringing him even closer as her tongue met his. A battle for dominance erupted in their mouths, which Law easily won as his tongue danced with hers. Their pants grew louder, as Law continued to investigate her body with practiced hands while kissing her with nothing but exquisitely passionate motions.

Kiara thought she might lose herself. Her feelings were exploding into Law, her lust, her desire, her _need_. His treatments grew hastier, as he stroked down the outer side of her thighs, and his lips quickened their pace against hers. He was losing himself too, losing himself in her feelings of rapture.

Kiara couldn't even pause to question how this man had become so skilled with how to treat a lady correctly. His every move, his every stroke and squeeze of his practiced hands against her flesh, caused her to moan and press herself against him.

Finally she had to pull away from his enchanting lips to breathe. But Law didn't stop. He was gone mentally, lost in this woman beneath him. His fingers gripped into the hem of his boxers, which she was wearing, and gently attempted to pull them down. Soft lips, his, ravished her neck with kisses and licks as her breasts arched up against him.

When he reached a spot on her neck, a cry so beautiful he froze, erupted from Kiara's delicious mouth. Her hands removed his hat in an instant, only to bury them in his messy, raven black hair. He remained on that spot on her neck, knowing he had found her weakness, the switch that would force her aroused regardless of her want to be so. He licked, nibbled and sucked, until he had made sure to leave a mark.

"Law," she uttered breathlessly. But Law couldn't reply. He was addicted to this drug that was her, the taste of her skin between his lips, her reactions to his treatments, her sounds of pleasure, everything, _her._

He abandoned her neck to place his lips over one of those pink spots of flesh and sucked. So soft. He had wanted to do this since the moment he laid eyes upon her.

"Oh," she moaned, her body arching up against him again. She scratched his scalp, her embrace around him tightening, as she drowned the both of them in exulted pleasure.

His hands finally continued, pulling down the boxers she was wearing. The thought of waiting had abandoned him. She was simply too delicious and desirable, and especially now that he had come so far with preparing her.

"Stop" Kiara demanded and lifted his head from her breasts. Her face was more beautiful than he had ever seen, her blue eyes clouded with lust and pleasure, and her cheeks flushed pink with arousal.

_Stop?_

"What is it?" Law asked quietly and claimed her soft, pink lips again. He rested his weight on top of hers, his hips beginning to grind against her.

She gasped, her head jerking backwards. He grinned satisfied against her lips and buried a hand in her chocolate brown hair, to lift her head towards his so he could deepen the kiss. He continued to grind against her, feeling his erection plead to spring free and enter her, the obsession of his dreams. He pulled away from her lips, stretching up onto his knees so he could remove those bloody irritating boxers she wore.

But he should never have pulled away. Because the second he pulled away from her, Kiara's sense of reality returned to her.

"Law, do not," she demanded and sat up. He blinked in confusion, and she grabbed the opportunity to push him away so she could climb out of the bed. She pulled down the hoodie, to cover herself up, and lifted the boxers, which were resting just above her knees.

"Hey!" Law called angrily after her as she headed for the door. She froze, his voice sounding highly alarming. Before she could react, Law had her pinned against the wall, his hand around her throat. She whimpered, her eyes closing, while her hands desperate gripped around his wrist to pull his hand away from her throat.

"I'm wounded." She said.

The truth hit Law like a bomb. His eyes widened and he hurriedly let go of her throat as he struggled to return to reality. This woman had caused him to forget any sense of rationality and present circumstances. He had completely forgotten about the wound on her abdomen, and the wounds on her thighs, due to how aroused she had made him. How could he forget this so easily? This woman caused him to _forget everything, _even himself.

His eyes were wide as he stared at her. He simply couldn't believe it. He had almost claimed her, while she was badly wounded. If he had, her condition would have been profusely worsened. How the fuck had he managed to forget such an important detail? Law was always in control. He always knew what he was doing, but this beauty in front of him seemed to mess with his head to a dangerous extent.

"And I don't desire this," she continued, breaking him out of his haze of thoughts. She opened the door behind her, and slipped out, leaving a shocked Trafalgar Law alone in his room.

She doesn't desire this? Desire what exactly? Him? That had to be a lie. He had heard her moans, _felt_ her feelings, and definitely felt her welcoming embrace and lips. Her body had definitely shown desire for him, so what on earth could this mystery of a woman be suggesting?

He frowned angrily and sat down by his desk, his finger stroking over his kiss-swollen lips. He decided to push the matter aside for now, growing tired of thinking of his Snow for too long. So instead he grabbed today's newspaper and started reading. He didn't plan to see his obsession for the rest of the day. He was confused, and he yearned to be left alone today.

"Hey Penguin," Kiara smiled as she entered the kitchen where Penguin stood cooking quite pathetically. The pirate dropped his spoon and turned to face her, a blush in his cheeks. Kiara wondered vaguely if the blush was a constant dye on his face, but disregarded the thought as she noticed how messy the kitchen looked.

"Not familiar with cooking?" she joked, her breath still nervous from her heated session with the captain onboard.

Penguin cleared his throat and let out an awkward, "Heh."

She smiled and grabbed a cloth, pouring water and soap on it before she started the task of cleaning the kitchen. She was familiar with house-chores. A little too familiar in her opinion, as Gerard had been a polluting bastard and she always had to clean up after his drunken activities.

"Who are you cooking for? I'd be glad to help," she asked as she cleaned the counter.

Penguin couldn't help but stare as she wore his captain's clothes. His eyes darted down towards her long and slender legs, and he bit his tongue to refrain from commenting on her beauty. He could watch those legs for a lifetime.

"Penguin?" she asked, her body turning to face him. He blinked and returned to his state of reality.

"Oh sorry, my lady. I was cooking for you, actually." He blushed profusely and lowered his cap to hide his face from view. Her giggle filled the room, and Penguin froze. The sound was indeed like a siren. Was she a siren?

"How kind of you. Do you not have a cook on-board though?" she questioned as she walked towards the stove where an omelette was getting burned.

"No, miss. Captain kicked him out." Penguin replied, not sure of what to do with himself.

"I see. Well, I might as well take on the job during my stay here then, until you find a new chef." She nodded to herself and threw the omelette in the trashcan.

"And please, call me Snow." She mumbled, knowing the dark captain didn't take a liking to her first name.

"Snow," Penguin uttered, testing the sound on his tongue. He found it absolutely mouth-watering.

"That's perfect," Kiara snickered as she grabbed two new eggs from the refrigerator.

"So how are you enjoying your stay, Snow?" he asked politely as he watched her prepare a new omelette.

He noted how her body froze upon the question, and he sighed inwardly, wondering what his sometimes gruesome captain had done to this bloody gorgeous woman.

"J-just fine," she stuttered, her body not turning to face him. He frowned disturbed and went to sit by the kitchen table. He gazed dreamily at her as she finally finished and she placed an omelette in front of both him, and herself, added some bacon and vegetables, and a cup of coffee and orange juice.

"This looks splendid, Snow," he commented with a wide grin at her and grabbed a fork. She blushed, although smiling in response as she grabbed her own fork.

The polar bear of the ship entered the room, finding the two friends eating and chatting lightly with each other.

"Kiara, do you know where the captain is? We're reaching the island." Bepo asked kindly, chewing on a fish stuck on a stick.

"I assume he's in his room," Kiara replied with a bat of her eyelashes and reached for her cup of coffee.

"Are you feeling better with the seasickness?" Bepo asked then. He had heard it from Penguin that she was ill, although he had only mentioned it in concern and not in mockery.

Kiara blushed, a frown reaching her face.

"Just fine, thank you. Law gave me some pills." She nodded and took a sip from her cup of coffee.

"Okay," Bepo nodded with a slight smile and walked out to head towards his captain's chamber.

He knocked two times, to hear a faint, "come in," in reply. He opened the door, and found his captain skimming through some papers on his desk, his hat on the floor, and his hair looking more messy than usual.

"What happened here?" Bepo asked confused as his eyes darted towards the disordered bed.

"What do you want, Bepo?" Law asked, his tone bored as he continued to read through the papers.

"We're reaching the next island in about an hour," Bepo nodded. Law looked up then, his dark eyes looking darker than usual.

"Where is Snow?" he asked, his voice calm and bored as always.

"In the kitchen."

Law nodded and rose from his chair, feeling irritated that he had to see the beauty before he had wanted to. But he had to lock her in, so she couldn't escape him. After putting his furry hat back onto his head, he walked through the dark corridors of the ship, Bepo following after him. He entered the kitchen, and the scene occurring caused him to freeze with anger.

For there was his Snow, giggling and literally flirting with his subordinate, Penguin. The two love-birds looked up when Law and Bepo entered the room. Kiara swallowed, and Penguin retreated his hand from Kiara's thigh as they had been sitting next to each other.

Law instantly considered splitting his subordinate in two, but decided not to as Penguin excused himself from the table, bringing his plate to the sink and cleaning it.

"Are you quite finished?" Law asked, harshly trying on keeping his tone normal as he addressed his Snow.

"Y-yes," she nodded and rose to her stunning legs to place the plate by the sink where Penguin stood. Kiara sent him a drop-dead gorgeous smile as she looked at him, and Law felt his hands tense in his pockets.

"Then follow me," Law's voice was so deadly that the room fell utterly silent, not even the sound of breathing being heard. Kiara faced him slowly, nodded her head, and avoided eye-contact as she walked towards him.

As she was about to pass him, Law gripped her arm so hard it would surely cause a bruise to rise on her silky-skin. But he was angry beyond belief, and he needed to release it somewhere for the moment. He pulled her with him, out the door and towards his chambers.

Once safely inside, he locked the door and pushed her down on his large bed.

"Law!" she whimpered as he climbed atop her again. She shielded her head with her arms, assuming she was going to get hit by the dark captain. But Law had no such intentions in mind. He would never harm his Snow like that. Only mentally, and somewhat physically as he claimed her sometime in the future.

"What do you think you're doing, flirting with my subordinates?" he hissed into her face and locked her arms by her sides with a firm grip.

She swallowed.

"That's none of your business," she replied stubbornly.

He thought he might explode upon her reply.

"_Pardon me?_ These are _my_ men. It's none of _your_ business to whore yourself with them." He snapped back furiously.

She froze, her eyes watering with fresh tears as she gazed up into his eyes like a glacier.

"I'm not… whoring. I like him." She defended herself, her body squeezing down into the mattress to create more space between them.

Law found that he wanted to rip both Kiara and Penguin apart, simply to destroy the two of them from his concern. He was furious with the two, and even more furious that he was furious. Why should this matter to him? Why the _fuck_ did he care?

"I don't give a bloody fuck if you like him. From this day, you are denied access to even speak to him, or look at him. Am I making myself clear you little shit?" he lied down on top of her, to captivate her with his body if she should attempt to run again.

"You don't own me, Law. I don't know what sick insect is eating up your brain, but I am in charge of my own actions, and you can't do anything to prevent that."

Law's world lit on flames as he glared into her arresting blue eyes.

"Is that so, Miss Snow? So when I do this, you're in control of your own actions? You _want_ to react this way?" he snarled at her and ripped his boxers off her.

"No! Stop, please stop" she whimpered and tried to kick him off her. He spread her legs apart with firm hands and kneeled between. He grabbed her throat with one hand and leaned down.

He knew exactly what to do now. If he treated her violently, he would fail, and he would surely lose her. But if he went about with a different method, a more cunning one to suit his nature, he might be able to convince her. So he waited until she stopped struggling against him, his face remaining calm above hers.

"Sh, relax," he whispered and gently kissed her cheek. He lingered there for a long while, cherishing the way her flesh burned against his lips. Her feelings of terror stormed out of her, but as he simply continued to soothe her with calm hands roaming over her body, her feelings relaxed. He continued to kiss her, down her jaw, to her neck, until she lay completely still beneath him.

When he decided she was relaxed enough, he placed his lips to hers and removed his hand from her throat. She didn't kiss back in the beginning, but as his lips continued to comfort her, slowly, gently, and passionately, her lips finally joined the synchrony.

He inhaled deeply, taking her scent deep into his lungs, before he stroked down her waistlines with both of his tattooed hands. He stroked down her naked thighs, losing his senses to the blissful feeling of her velvet skin. He could have sworn his chest had lit on fire with this delirious desire he had for her. He could barely wait, and the wait was agonizing.

He dared to let a hand stroke up her right thigh, until it moved inwards and towards her womanhood.

"No," she uttered into his mouth, but it was too late, for Law was already circling her most sensitive area with practiced fingers. He was well-educated in how to treat a woman, both from personal experience, and his knowledge of the female anatomy as a doctor.

"Oh!" she gasped, her eyes widening and her body shooting up against him. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, her face nuzzling in the crook of his neck as he hovered over her. Law lost himself to those stunning sounds of hers. She panted so nervously, so ragged, right into his ear. He pushed her down again, desperately needing contact with her lips with his own. He pressed his lips against hers and kissed her with more passion than he ever had, as his fingers continued to pleasure her. Her feelings were literally drowning him, and he struggled to maintain his focus so he wouldn't claim her right now, right here. He had never felt such pleasure, such lust emit from someone before, not even in himself.

She moaned into his mouth, her hands feverishly running through his hair and down his back, scratching.

Finally, when Kiara decided the pace was too slow, she began to move her hips against his finger, causing Law to pull away from her lips and rest his by her ear.

"Tell me again, Snow. Tell me of how you are in charge of your own actions." He whispered, as he knew very well she couldn't control her actions at all.

"Law," she moaned, and he realized she was closing up on her first climax. He could _feel _it, the tension that dwelled within her like a ticking bomb. He almost felt he was reaching his own climax. It was truly something extraordinary, her abilities. He quickly removed his fingers, refusing her to reach her peak. If he had to wait, so would she. And besides, he didn't want her to climax without himself buried within her. The rapture and ecstasy he would feel then, due to her ability, he couldn't even begin to imagine, and he found he was looking awfully forward to it.

She whimpered in protest that he had pulled away, but Law didn't give a bloody fuck as he kissed her gently and removed himself from her. He reached for his hat on the floor, which she had thrown away again, and placed it atop his head.

"As always, Miss Snow, you are truly a stunning piece of amusement." He smiled smugly and opened the door to leave the half-naked beauty on his bed.

She was still heaving for air, her eyes telling him she was half-way into a pool of bliss still.

"Bastard," she attempted to hiss, but failed comically. He smiled crookedly.

"No more speaking to Penguin. Or else you will surely regret it." He warned her and closed the door behind him, locking it from the outside with his key.

Kiara stared up at the roof, her mind targeting a certain Trafalgar Law with utmost hatred. How did he make her feel this way? So divided? She wanted him, yet he still repelled her. She truly didn't understand. When his lips reached hers, she would lose all sense of rationality and ability to make good judgements. He was gentle, a real man in her understanding. Yet he treated her like a pet for his amusement only. She was simply a guest on his ship, not is whore.

Trafalgar Law had called her a whore.

She shouted loudly in anger as she recalled it. How could he call her a whore when this was the first time she had ever even been close to getting laid? And how could he, when this was the first time she had ever flirted with a guy, that man being Penguin?

She would show him what a whore was, so he could second-guess his own interpretation of them.

She exhaled annoyed and folded her arms. The ship seemed to hit against something then, and Kiara jumped up to see what it was.

"Land!" she exclaimed in joy and hurried out of the bed and to the door. This was her time to escape.

But the blood drained from her face as she turned the door handle and found no key in the lock.

She had been captivated.


	4. Permission

She had been waiting on the bed in the dark captain's chamber for eight good hours, when she finally heard footsteps return to the ship. She had screamed and shouted, banged on the door, but no assistance would help, and now she had given up as she laid in the bed and stared blankly up at the roof.

She felt empty too. It was all clear to her now. She wouldn't be let off this ship, until Law decided she could take her leave. What sort of a forsaken place had she been unfortunate enough to land on? A pirate ship for one, and a sadist as a captain for another. A tear almost shed from her eye as she wondered what the Surgeon of Death might have in store for her.

If she so desperately needed to stay on this ship, she wanted to stay with Penguin, or with Bepo. Not this demon of a man. What if he kept her locked in this room, until she was old?

Or what if, Law locked her in this room and left for a battle, to never return. She would starve to death then.

No, to this life-threatening problem, Kiara saw no light in the tunnel. She knew she was far too weak for Law.

She could kill him. But regardless of how gruesome he was, she found that she quickly pushed that thought aside. The thought of killing another human being was simply too horrid to her, and she knew she would never find the courage to do it. If she did, she would never be able to live with herself afterwards, so what was the point of murdering then?

She heard the sound of a key inserting into the lock, and she sat up as the door handle turned.

Law eyed her with a nonchalant expression and closed the door behind him. It was late, very late, and the sky was clouded, hiding the stars and moon from view. A bag was in his hand, which he flung to Kiara, before he went to sit by his desk. She was hungry, she was restless, and she was tortured.

Law searched through a couple of papers on his desk, until he settled with his legs on the desk and started reading.

"Have a look in the bag," he mumbled faintly to his obsession, but she didn't move. She sat completely still and stared at him with empty eyes.

He raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"Snow, I gave you an order," he searched through her eyes, but found no sign of life or presence in them. He sighed and placed the articles on the desk again, before he folded his arms and simply stared at her as she stared at him.

Eventually Kiara looked away from him and down to her fingers, which fiddled with each other in her lap.

Law wasn't angry about her distant behaviour. In fact, he found it rather intriguing; as she looked much like a destroyed child there she sat on the bed, her eyes blank and lifeless.

"How…" she started speaking, but her sentence trailed off. Law leaned forwards and rested his head in his palm as he gazed at his dark obsession. He had always been a man of great patience, yet a man of great arrogance as well. So when Kiara failed to continue her speech after an amount of time Law considered too long, he pushed her to continue, "How what, Snow?"

His comfortable, soothing voice floated peacefully through her ears. He wasn't angry with her, and he wasn't mocking her with a sarcastic tone to his voice. He was simply listening. She preferred this side to him. His voice was so beautifully male and calm –exactly the voice Kiara couldn't resist.

"How long are you going to keep me here?" she whispered, her eyes still staring at her fingers.

Law smiled faintly, pushed his seat out, and headed towards the beauty on his bed. He sat down on the bedside where she was curled up in a sitting position, and reached out to brush her hair behind her ear. His hand then found hers, and he gently lifted it to his lips. The grey irises of his capturing eyes gazed into hers as his lips softly pressed against her knuckles.

He then stroked her cheek when she sniffed, tears forming in her eyes. He was still smiling, although not amused anymore. The smile on his lips was purely due to her stunning beauty as she cried.

Gently, he pressed her down against the mattress, and loomed over her on all four. His forehead met hers in an affectionate manner, while his eyes gazed down to those trembling, pink lips of hers.

"May I, Miss Snow?" he whispered softly and buried a tattooed hand in her chocolate brown hair. She was so bloody intoxicating that Law truly lost himself in this tender passion, which he had never thought he would be so fortunate as to feel for anyone. He wondered what this feeling was, this explosion in his chest when he smelled her, heard her, touched her, tasted her, _watched_ her. If he hadn't known better, he would have presumed his ship had caught on fire when their lips met. Because his world was surely burning. Or was this feeling he felt, coming from her? The lady beneath him who stared blankly up into his eyes?

No, she certainly wasn't providing the feelings within him intentionally, for she looked devastated. This was all Law.

"Please, Miss Snow?" he asked again, his lips pleading to meet with hers as she lay still beneath him.

"What for?" she asked, a tear sliding down her cheek. He smiled faintly and leaned next to her ear, where he deeply inhaled her arousing smell.

"Because although you are mine, Miss Snow, your approval would mean much to me." He whispered and kissed the spot just below her ear.

"You never asked for approval before," she replied through a sob.

Law despised the sound of her cries, and nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck, before he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He loathed cuddling, but he was investing in something he thought worthy of his affections in this moment. He thought back to the first moment they had shared alone, when his Snow had mentioned that she wished to flee from disrespectful men and memories. Law wondered if she considered him to be one of those disrespectful men she so desired to escape. He would have to persuade her that he wasn't.

"I don't disrespect you, my Snow, nor do I think poorly of you." He whispered soothingly. "I simply treasure your company. You're a bloody fascinating woman."

"You called me a whore," she argued flustered and attempted to push him off her. What was with his mood-swings? He had been nothing but furious this morning as she had harmlessly flirted with his subordinate Penguin. And now he was flattering her to an unreasonable extent. Never in her life had a man whispered such kind words to her before, as though she was the only diamond left on earth, and his to cherish and love.

Law froze. He had called her that, but only when he was consumed in his fury. She couldn't blame him, could she? To share a stunning beauty like her with another man? To _lose_ her to another man? Law couldn't imagine anything worse. Of course he would pour of words wrapped in poison when he witnessed her flirt with another man. He'd have to do something about those two lovebirds, to ensure himself his Snow's endless devotion.

"That was merely a lie, Snow. You must understand that I don't go about sharing my desires with other blokes. So witnessing that was quite… agitating" He explained with a calm voice and leaned up to rest his forehead against hers again.

"You don't own me, Law."

"Oh, but I will. Eventually," he smiled and lifted her chin gently with a finger so he could catch a better look of her stunning face.

"Now, may I?" he whispered, his breath of mint fanning her trembling, pink and full lips. She swallowed, her eyebrows furrowing before she carefully shook her head, rejecting him to an extent Law found to be somewhat painful. He exhaled loudly, a pout nearly occupying his face, before he rolled off her. He heard her sniff as he lied on his back next to her on the mattress, and raised his eyebrow. How much of a coward was she? He hadn't done anything ground-breaking terrible yet. Bloody hell, he had barely even touched her.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, his tone impassive and somewhat bored.

Kiara found his question to be utmost agitating. For one, she wasn't crying, and if she were, what did this bloody monster think was the cause of it? He had stolen her freedom away, when all she had desired upon first boarding his ship was exactly that – her freedom. She felt her blood simmer in her veins, as she struggled not to erupt into a session of black fury.

"I'm not crying," she whispered in reply. He turned to his side, arched a brow at her, and collected a transparent crystal from her cheek with his index finger. He then proceeded to lick the tear away.

"Salt," he said.

"I wasn't aware I was crying," she replied faintly and turned her back to him.

"But you are, Snow."

She didn't respond. She simply lied as limp as a corpse next to him. Law sighed and sat up, before he reached for the bag he had thrown on the bed.

"I purchased some clothes for you. That way, you won't have to wear mine, although I must admit I find you quite dashing in them."

Kiara's eyes widened. This was the first piece of faintly good news she had heard since her stay on this yellow submarine had commenced. She sat up and looked at Law as he pulled out the various clothes he had bought. And much to her surprise, they were respectable clothes – not clothes a prostitute would wear, as she appeared to be in his head.

"Thank you," she found herself saying, without meeting his grey irises.

"No. I should be the one thanking you." Law mumbled in reply and reached over to lift her chin up so he could stare into those breath-taking eyes of hers. She frowned bewildered; confused by his statement and the intense stare he gave her.

"Why?" she asked.

"For being naïve enough to board a stranger's ship in desperation to flee." He smirked and kissed her charming little nose.

"At least someone's grateful for that," she muttered and pushed him away from her.

It was quite obvious to Law, or more than obvious to say the least, that she absolutely loathed him. Yet, during their moments of passion, that loathe transformed into lust, which he was intent on making a permanent transition. Time, he figured, was all the both of them needed. Slowly, she would find that Law wasn't as terrible as she thought – he was simply a man lost under her spell.

It was her own fault, he mused. It was her fault for being so outstandingly beautiful, and so outstandingly capturing. He wanted to slice up her brain, and figure out just what it was about her mind that was so captivating to him.

But that would kill her. And he truly didn't want her dead, regardless of how tempting it was, to study her brain.

"You must be hungry," he said and clasped her hand within his.

"Not anymore," she mumbled, feeling her appetite lose to the disgusting presence of the man next to her.

"Don't be silly. If you'd come with me," he snorted and pulled her with him out of the bed.

Law could cook, although barely. He stood awkwardly within the kitchen, Kiara by his side, and wondered what he would do.

"I'm not hungry," she declared firmly and removed her hand from his.

"I'm starving!" Daros, the ship's navigator uttered as he entered the kitchen with Shachi, Penguin and Bepo following.

"You just ate," Penguin chuckled amused. Kiara's heart got stuck in her throat when she heard Penguin's voice. What would Law do to her if she spoke to him? She dreaded the idea, and found that she didn't want to be in Penguin's presence. The risk was too much.

"For food this time," Daros grinned and winked at him in response.

"Pervert," Shachi chuckled and headed over to the refrigerator.

Law turned to face his subordinates, while he pushed Kiara behind him.

"Daros, did you figure out how long we'll have to stay on this island before the Log Pose changes?" the dark captain asked.

"Yes."

"And?"

"Approximately a week. A little more." Daros yawned and filled himself a glass of sake.

Law nodded, calculating mentally with the information he had just been given.

"Hey, Snow. How are you?" Penguin asked kindly as the beauty stood peeking out behind Law.

"I-"

"She's fine. She's hungry." Law interrupted calmly and turned to face the beauty behind him.

"Not a word," he mouthed silently to her, his grey eyes colder than the darkest of winters. Chills bolted up her spine, and she struggled not to whimper out her fear.

"Alright," Penguin frowned confused and sat down by the kitchen table.

"This island is too hot," Bepo complained as his tongue hung out from his mouth, his whole body appearing weaker than even Kiara.

"The temperature is fine in here, Bepo," Shachi laughed and folded his arms across his chest before he went to sit next to Penguin.

Daros burped loudly, after having chugged his glass of sake.

"Hey! You're in the presence of a lady," Shachi uttered and knocked his fist into Daros' strong upper arm. Kiara blushed. The act was lost on her. Gerard always burped in her presence.

"Who cares? As long as Law doesn't burp it's all good. She's his after all. I don't need to charm her." Daros laughed loudly and patted his stomach.

Kiara's stomach jumped and did a summersault of dread. Daros' words rang in her ears. She was not Law's, and regardless of what the sadistic captain did, he would never be able to charm her.

"I'm not his," Kiara snapped back, more brave than she should have been. Law reacted on impulse to her words and grabbed around her throat before he stared into her eyes.

"Yes you are. You are _my_ guest." He hissed into her filled the room, as the crewmembers watched their captain and his guest in awe.

Kiara swallowed, her hands grabbing around his wrist to remove his hand from her throat. She wanted to cry, to run, and never return. She wanted to scratch all over's Law's face, until he bled, and torture him like he tortured her.

"Guests are free to leave when they desire," Kiara said quietly, her bright blue eyes blazing into grey ones. Law smiled smugly and removed his hand from her throat. She truly was a stunning piece of amusement. Her smart mouth was well-educated in how to quarrel and argue.

"What's going on?" Penguin asked, slightly concerned for the kind beauty hidden by Law's dark figure. He held no knowledge of Kiara's captivity. Law had said she simply wanted to stay behind when they strolled through the island's capital today. Was this a lie? Was Law keeping Kiara Snow on his ship against her will?

"This is quite… strange," Bepo said, his eyes curious. The captain's first mate didn't understand much of what was going on between the lady and Law, which was quite ridiculous considering he knew the captain better than anyone.

"Out. Now." Law's voice rang with threat as he addressed his subordinates indirectly. Kiara shrunk slightly, from the menacing tone and body language of the man in front of her.

The crewmembers easily grasped the message and the vibe of the circumstances, so with haste, they abandoned their desire for food and departed the kitchen. They rarely saw their captain with a lady, unless it was in a brothel, and they definitely didn't often see Law so alarmingly calm. From years of experience with their captain, they knew he was beyond angry. And if they had remained, he would have chopped them to pieces and played with their body-parts until he saw their punishment fulfilled.

"They're not aware of your sick intensions with me, are they?" Kiara smiled up at him. Law's hands were shaking with rage as he watched that cunning smile on her smart mouth. He was losing his power over her. She had found a way to possibly escape.

He grabbed her throat again and pinned her against the nearest wall with his hips. He glared into her beautiful eyes, but the smile simply wouldn't come off her lips. Law found that he wanted to rip it away, but that would destroy her perfection, something he had promised himself never to do.

He wasn't Gerard. And he would prove that to her.

"Listen to me, and listen closely, Miss Snow. If you as much as dare to mention this to them, I will lock you in my chamber until you're an old hag. And I will rape you every single day of your stay. On top of this, I will make sure to torture any of my subordinates who may try to protest of my decisions." His voice was low, calm, _deadly._

Kiara's smile vanished. The truth in Law's words was almost murderous, and utmost predatory. She inhaled weakly, her eyelids wavering as she struggled not to burst into tears. She would never escape. It was a certainty now.

Law smiled now. It satisfied him so deeply to see that victorious smile fade from her beautiful lips, as he reminded her of who was in control. He leaned down, next to her ear, and whispered:

"And surely, I'll pay extra attention to torturing Penguin."

She broke down. Her legs collapsed beneath her, but Law was keeping her pressed against the wall with his hips, so she didn't fall. She sobbed loudly, her hands springing to her eyes to hide her emotional breakdown.

"That's what I thought." Law glared at her, still amused, but still infuriated.

Why did she care so bloody much about _Penguin?_ He hated that playing that card had such a profound influence on her; that she would combust into tears upon the mention of it even. He wanted to shout at her, fill her with words of poison so harmful that she would never feel anything for anyone again. He wanted to claim her, and steal her heart, but he couldn't. He didn't want to inflict more pain than needed.

"Now, food," he sighed and lifted her exquisite body away from the wall and onto a chair instead.

"How would you like to join the crew and I into town tomorrow evening?" he asked as his chosen, and future lover played with her food without enthusiasm. She looked up, her eyes large with disbelief.

"As I said, Snow. I don't disrespect you or think poorly of you. You're not a pet to me. When I can, I'd like to give you a choice." He sighed and folded his arms across his firm chest.

Kiara's mind was hurling up with possibilities of escape.

"If you run though, I will slaughter about twenty people, just for the fun of it." He continued, when the hope in her eyes became too present for his liking. It vanished in an instant as his words echoed through her head.

She looked down to her plate again and resumed to play-date with her food.

"Answer me," Law growled angered and leaned forwards to grab her chin with cold, slender fingers. She sighed and placed her fork aside, before she shrugged her head out of his hold.

"What will we be doing?" she asked faintly.

"What I see fit." He smiled smugly. He had a terrific plan, a plan that would surely lead to the separation of Penguin and Kiara's hearts. After that, she would be entirely his, and there would be no question about it – not even a trace of it.

"And that would be?"

"Bloody hell. Either I lock you in, or you come. Decide now." He replied, his voice low and calm as always.

Kiara was growing familiar with that spark of cunning thoughts in Trafalgar Law's eyes, and she suspected that he was up to no good. But regardless of this, she wanted to escape that horrible room of his which only brought torturous memories to her mind.

"Alright," she replied with narrowed eyes

"Alright what, Snow?" he raised his eyebrow and rested his head in his palm.

"Alright, I'll go." She nodded and pushed her plate away.

"You've barely eaten." He commented and eyed her plate.

"I said I wasn't hungry."

"Are you insulting my ability to cook?"

"No. I said I wasn't hungry before that." She pursed her lips in irritation with him, and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Ah, you look so charming when upset," he smiled amused, his eyes holding a soft ambiance for once. Kiara stared into them in shock. She had never seen his eyes so soft before, so… kind.

They hardened immediately, almost as if he had heard her thoughts, and his dark façade had returned.

"But you will finish your plate. I don't like skeletons as my wanted lover." He pushed her plate back to her.

Kiara gasped in horror. _Lover?_ He'd use the word _lover?_ She was his whore! And she had absolutely no intention of being his so-called lover.

"What about your whores?" she hissed and pushed the plate away again. He glared at her, his hands clenching noticeably.

"If you must know, I don't like to fuck skeletons in general. And you're not my whore. Stop addressing yourself as one."

"You were the one who addressed me as such!" she exclaimed flustered.

"And I confessed it was a _lie."_ He emphasized on the last word, his eyes studying her face. "How can you even think I was telling the truth when you're still innocent?"

Kiara's heart dropped, as he looked somewhat baffled. She flinched in her seat and looked away from his arresting grey eyes.

"How do you know that I'm innocent?" she whispered.

Law's eyes widened at her question. Fuck! He wasn't supposed to be aware of this. He swallowed, his mind desperately cooling down from heated thoughts of exposure.

"I presumed you were, and now you gave me the answer I suspected," he smiled smugly with much effort, hoping his talent, as an actor would lead her away.

She sighed only in response.

"Well, if you don't want skeletons as your lover, or whore, I suppose that's what I'll have to become." She nodded and rose to her feet.

"Eat!" he smiled. "Or I will cut you open and force the food into your stomach." His voice threatened. She swallowed and looked down at him, but she wasn't frightened now. He wanted her, he had confessed it, and he wouldn't kill her, she was sure of it.

"I've eaten half my share, Law. I'm not hungry." She tried to bargain. "I'm tired, and I'd like to go to bed."

"Eat," he replied simply and eyed her plate. She bit her tongue to refrain from shouting at him, before she walked over, as she had already been standing. She sat down on his lap, a cunning idea in her mind. Law wasn't the only one who could manipulate people – and he'd do well to remember that.

He swallowed as her weight met with his thighs. Carefully, he allowed himself to wrap his arms around her, needing the warmth of her against him. If only it had been skin to skin. That would surely have made it difficult for him to focus on anything but his desire for her.

"Law," she whispered, and leaned closer, her lips only millimetres from his. Her hand stroked up his strong upper arm, to his neck, and finally to his jaw. There, she trailed back and forth along it, with fingers like feather. Law clenched his teeth as he tried to control his breathing and racing heartbeat. This woman enchanted him, beguiled him, and nothing less.

Whispering, she said, "Your eyes. They're quite dark." Her light blue eyes blazed into his, and he drowned in their perfection. They were kind, pure, innocent, but still somewhat dangerous. If not he mixed that for dangerously arousing.

She struggled not to express it, when his eyes turned softer, the harshness of them evaporating. His hands began to stroke up and down her back, pressing her tighter against his firm chest, which was hidden by his hoodie. She moved her hands to behind his neck, where she carefully tangled her fingers with his raven black hair.

"Dark souls have dark pathways, Miss Snow," he replied quietly, almost nervously. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips, while she gently played with his hair.

She smelled so bloody delicious. Law inhaled deeply, although silently, and struggled not to close his eyes and enjoy her smell of spring. He was too interested in her stunning eyes to look away.

"May I?" she whispered as she stared into his eyes, and then down at his beautifully sculptured lips. Law's heart spiked. Had she just asked _him_ for permission? What a splendid change of roles. Maybe his beloved Snow was better at this act of seduction that he had initially thought? He found himself musing over her potential perfection as his lover, both in how to please him, and herself, given enough lessons.

"Law?" she breathed, even closer now, her lips brushing against his. He lost it. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and squeezed her against him as he locked lips with her. Bloody hell, she tasted so fucking lovely.

"Mm," she moaned into his mouth as their tongues met. Kiara found that kissing Trafalgar Law, the Surgeon of Death, was something she enjoyed. For in those moments, she was appreciated, cherished, almost loved, the way she had always desired. His lips cared for her like she had never thought a man capable of, and his hands treasured her like she was the only diamond to behold. His tongue didn't ravish her mouth, it simply teased her, sampled her, _aroused_ her.

"Law," she whispered, pulling away. She had to finish this before she lost her concentration. She had initially done this to make him forget the food, but now she found it awfully difficult to stop both him, and herself.

"Don't say it," Law whispered and pulled her face to his again. She threw his hat away and ran her fingers through his lovely hair, her lips blending with his in the divided desire and passion only they could generate. She cherished the taste of him. It was nothing but dangerous, and experienced, yet somewhere within, a hint of sweetness was present. Maybe Law could be sweet.

His tongue swept the upper lining of her lips, ticking her skin with affection, before it swept against hers again. His hands were eager, greedy, as they roamed over her body. He dared to let a hand crawl up under the hoodie she was wearing, over, her flat stomach, and gently massaged her breast.

_Her skin_, Law thought feverishly as it burned against his hand. So silk-like, so flawless and beautiful. He could have sworn an invisible fire were consuming the two, as they sat in the kitchen, one atop the other, and fed on their mutual desire for one another. His fingers gathered over her nipple, before he gently tugged.

Her reaction was that of the divine, to Law. She moaned loudly, her lips pulling away from his, before she jerked her head backwards to press her chest deeper into his palm.

"Law," she almost whimpered, a sound so beautiful that he eagerly placed his hand on the back of her head and pulled her back to him.

"Can't you feel what we are, Snow?" he whispered and traced kisses across her neck until he reached her weak spot.

"Can't you feel how fresh, intense, and profound this is?" he continued and started sucking on her weak spot.

"Law," she groaned and clawed her nails into his hoodie.

"That's right, Love. Louder," he whispered in her ear and tugged on her nipple again. She bit her lower lip to refrain from screaming in pleasure. She could feel herself warm up to him, _need_ him, down there where no one had ever entered.

Her feelings exploded. She couldn't contain them anymore. Pure, unhealthy desire flowed from her and into Law, and consumed the whole submarine in her feelings of lust and need for this man.

His eyes widened in shock and he pulled away from her, only to stare into those clouded, blue eyes of pleasure. He pulled her face to his again, and greedily consumed her lips with his.

"Law," she uttered, her hands attempting to push him away.

"Don't. Don't say it," he almost pleaded and kissed her again. He managed to prevent her from saying it earlier, and he tried to again.

"Stop." She shook her head and pulled away from him entirely.

Law felt his heart stop momentarily as they simply stared at each other, both breathing heavily.

"You want this," he managed to say through heavy pants of breath.

She frowned in misery and shook her head, before she climbed off him and onto her mesmerizing legs.

"I'm going to bed," she mumbled and wiped her mouth.

"I'll come with you," he sighed and rose to his own pair of legs. He towered over her as she strolled out of the kitchen with weakened legs.

"You're walking strangely, Miss Snow." He commented with a wide smile as he stared at her manner of walking in. He couldn't help it. He pinned her against the wall in the corridor, and pressed his hips to hers.

"Why, Snow? Are you aroused?" he whispered and brushed her hair behind her ear with a delicate finger.

She swallowed, her eyes half-shut with desire, and a magnificent blush reached her cheeks.

"I'd say you are," Law smiled and gently kissed her cheek.

"Bed, Law," she mumbled and pushed him away from her. He sighed heavily and rested his forehead against the wall before he pushed himself off it and followed the beauty now in front of him.

When they were both in bed, prepared to sleep, Kiara's heart was racing cruelly within her chest. She found that she wanted to lie closer to him, maybe even kiss his tattooed chest. Why did she want this? What was this man of sadism doing to her? How could she possibly _want_ him?

"How old are you, Snow?" his voice suddenly questioned. She froze upon hearing it, because it soothed her. His voice was absolutely beautiful, calm and comfortable to listen to, and male.

"Eighteen," she whispered.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I thought you were older." He sounded lost in thought.

"Well, I'm not."

Silence consumed the two for a while. She wondered why he kept his hands to himself, the one moment she didn't want him to.

"How old are you?" she finally asked, knowing sleep wouldn't find her.

"Twenty four." He replied absentmindedly.

She did the math hurriedly and figured out he was six years older than her.

"Can't sleep, Miss Snow?" he asked in the darkness and she heard him shift.

"No."

"Me neither." He sounded much closer. She turned to face him, wondering where he was in the darkness of his room. She froze when she felt his minty, cool breath spread across her face.

"Why…" she began to ask, but decided not to.

"Why what, Snow?" he chuckled.

She furrowed her eyebrows and closed her eyes, deciding to say it after all.

"Why do you keep your hands to yourself when we go to bed?" the question nearly sprinted out of her mouth.

Law raised an eyebrow in the darkness. A peculiar question, it was.

"I don't like cuddling, unless you had something else in mind," he replied impassively.

"Why don't you like to cuddle?"

"Do you want to cuddle?" he asked, disbelief in his voice.

"Maybe," she whispered, her tone embarrassed. Law's eyes widened when he heard it – she was _embarrassed._ She had been embarrassed with Penguin too. Maybe he was slowly but surely making progress. It hit him like a revelation, and he eagerly wrapped his arms around her.

"Then I'll cuddle with you, Miss Snow," he smiled and nuzzled his nose in her hair while inhaling her smell of spring. He'd do just about anything to convince her that he wasn't as horrible as she thought. He wondered vaguely why on earth she'd want to cuddle with _him_, who she always showed she loathed. However, he quickly pushed the matter aside and decided to drown in this moment with her, in his arms.

"Turn around," he whispered to her.

She turned instantly, so her back was facing him. He pulled her closer, wrapping his arm tightly around her so her back was to his chest, and then he lifted a leg over hers so she was completely wrapped in Trafalgar Law. He felt her steady breath, and it ultimately relaxed him. Her beautiful, curvaceous body was trapped in his hold – _his_, nobody else's. No Penguin, no Gerard, just him, Law.

"Sleep well, Love," he whispered and kissed her hair. He didn't receive a reply, but soon enough, he heard her sleeping soundly in his embrace. A safe feeling emitted from her, drifting through the room.

He fell asleep with a smug smile on his lips, knowing he was the one to make her feel that way – safe. She'd always be safe with him, safe from others anyhow.


	5. Divided Thoughts

**To all of you who have commented, favorited or followed my story, or simply read - the encouragement is ridiculous. I absolutely drown in a pool of joy every time. I hope you'll continue to read and enjoy my story, and that my writing will continue to appeal to you. Thank you so much, you haven't the faintest idea of how much I appreciate it. Even the smallest comment makes me smile like the biggest idiot alive. Here's an update for you lovelies.**

Kiara wrinkled her nose, a strange feeling carrying her out of her sleep. She couldn't quite identify the feeling, but it was somewhat of a ticklish sensation. A wide smile spread across her mouth, before a sweet giggle escaped her mouth. Her eyes remained glued together as she staggered out of her haze of slumber, but her chest continued to giggle as the tickling continued.

"Something amusing, Snow?" a calm, low voice asked her. She recognized it all too well, and her eyes shot open in an instant as the dark pirate captain addressed her. She looked down, noticing that Law was sitting cross-legged between hers, and massaging Neosporin into the gashes between her thighs. He was bare-chested, his black sleeping pants hanging loosely on his hips. His hair was disordered, and she suspected he had just woken.

She blushed crimson, her tongue seeming to have disappeared from her mouth as she struggled to find a decent thing to say to this unwelcome surprise.

"You know, there's something I find rather curious. You claim you're still innocent, yet you have bite marks on your chest, and gashes just below your womanhood. Thus, how did he get so far, but failed to claim you altogether?" Law asked somewhat nonchalant while he reached for the bandage resting beside him on the mattress.

Kiara swallowed. This was too serious of a discussion to have so early in the morning. She had woken up only a moment ago, and Law was already entering a topic she wished she would forever forget.

She studied his practiced and handsome hands, remaining lost in her own thoughts of her obscene past. She didn't want to speak. Silence was such a blissfully great alternative to replying.

"Snow." Law pressed and looked up into her light blue irises.

Her giggling had stopped, and she found she felt nothing but depressed now. Law always seemed to make her feel depressed. He sighed and bandaged her wounds.

"Talking about it might make it easier." He murmured and stroked her velvet skin.

"I thought you were a doctor," Kiara snapped suddenly. She glared at him with utmost rage in her beautiful facial features. Law blinked, somewhat surprised with her sudden outburst. A smile of amusement then claimed his lips – found her breath-takingly charming when she was upset or furious. She looked brave, notorious even, when she was angry, but it was so bloody easy to destroy her façade. It truly was entertaining to agitate her, only so he could watch her bravery. She was stupid to act brave.

She would be smart if she felt frightened, for she had every reason to be so. Only stupid men feel no fear.

"So I am," Law replied, the smile still present on his face.

"Then your statement holds no value. Stop acting like a psychologist," she huffed and folded her arms across her chest. Her lips were sticking out with displeasure, and Law couldn't help but stare at them. So pink, so tempting, so vulnerable to a kiss.

"I was simply trying to help. You appear to have built quite a metaphorical fortress around yourself – refusing to open up and whatnot." Law chuckled and gently grabbed the hem of her new top which she had slept in. It was light blue, like her eyes, and Law found it had become his favourite colour recently.

"Says the captain of reserved behaviour," Kiara snorted and pushed his hands away from her.

Law arched a brow in confusion. Reserved? Him?

"I'm afraid you lost me, Snow," he stated and grabbed the hem of her hoodie with firm hands if she should try to remove them again.

"You haven't shared anything about yourself. You always ask questions, but you never answer them." She hissed and sat up to face him.

Law frowned.

"Well, I find that thinking of everything as a question is a splendid way to increase knowledge." He replied and pushed her down. Her brave behaviour was becoming irritating now. He wanted her submissive character back.

"And besides, you know my age and my name. That's all you need to know. The rest are simply judgements you'll have to make yourself. I can tell you I'm a kind man, but will that really convince you, or will your own impression of me convince you?" He glared down into her eyes, his hands gripping around her wrists to lock them above her head.

She scowled back at him, but he could see she was confused.

"What I mean, Snow, is this. Let's say you meet a man in a bar. He's very kind, and treats you well. He tells you his name and his age, and nothing else. You enter a long conversation with him, about trivial matters and whatnot, and in the end, you find him nothing but a kind soul. Then, as the conversation closes up and you're about to take your leave, you find out he's once committed murder. Does this make him a bad person? His past? Or is he truly kind, because he appeared so when you chatted with him?"

Kiara blinked. The dark captain had a point.

"What I'm saying is, it doesn't matter what I tell you, because either way, you will form your own opinion of me." He finished and leaned down to plant a soft kiss to her forehead.

"But some information will help." She grumbled.

"Time will give you the information you need." Law replied and leaned up to grab her top again. "Now, please allow me to study your stitches." He yanked it up, disregarding her wriggling underneath him, and leaned down to study the sealed wound.

_Ten more days,_ he thought silently and smiled to himself. Ten more days and he would be able to claim this beauty as his own.

"I manipulated his feelings." Kiara suddenly whispered. Law froze, surprised by her answer. He leaned up, his facial expression clearly begging for elaboration. He felt his soul somewhat break as he watched tears form in her eyes.

"When he… When he tried to make love to me, I said no, but he wouldn't stop. I wasn't ready, but he kept trying, he kept ripping my clothes apart and strapping me to the bed. I couldn't push him away, Law. He was too strong. He simply wouldn't stop," tears rushed down her cheeks, her voice of a siren trembling with agony. She wiped her tears away with haste, clearly embarrassed that she was crying. He wanted to tell her that it was alright to cry, he wanted to soothe her, but he found that he couldn't. Instead, he remained silent and listened to her. His vision darkened as she continued, and he wanted to explode and tear down the walls and the whole bloody ship while he was at it. He had never felt so furious before. The thought of someone else handling her with such disgrace was repulsive.

"So I forced him to feel hate. I wanted him to hate me, so he wouldn't claim me. I wanted him to feel repulsed by me. So instead, he kicked me, tortured me, made me bleed. But I did it myself Law. This is my own fault. I didn't want him to rape me. I didn't want him _inside_ me. I just wanted him to stop." She sobbed, her voice breaking at multiple parts.

Law stood up. He was in a daze. He felt dizzy and disordered, and he needed time to think and solve this mess in his head so he wouldn't harm anyone. This rage he felt was unlike any he had felt before. It was extreme, it was deadly, and it was dangerous for everyone surrounding him.

"Did I answer your question? Are you happy now?" Kiara hissed through her tears as the vivid images of Gerard torturing her swirled around her mind.

Law turned around to face her as he headed for the door.

"Miss Snow. I am anything but happy," he replied quietly and opened the door to leave the beauty of his desire utterly alone.

Kiara's heart skipped a beat, and her tears stopped instantly. She stared after him, wide-eyed with complete shock of the pirate captain's reply. He understood? He sympathized with her? She sat up and proceeded to climb out of the bed, her feet travelling before her thoughts.

"Law!" she shouted after him as he walked through the dark corridor with automated steps.

"Not now, Snow," Law replied quietly and continued on his path to evade the stunning beauty that had been so terribly treated in the past.

"Thank you," Kiara uttered, a smile of genuine happiness reaching her tempting lips.

Law froze, her gratitude echoing through his ears. He turned to face her slowly, his eyes wide with astonishment. "May I ask for what?"

"For caring," Kiara replied with a sniff and wiped her cheeks with her palms. For the first time in her life, Kiara had opened up to someone, and that certain someone had been a dark pirate captain who seemed to possess a surprising amount of compassion despite his usual character.

Law swallowed, his grey eyes studying the slender beauty in his vision.

"Don't mention it." He said.

She nodded her head, the smile still present on her face. Law found it hypnotizing to watch – her smile. He had never seen her smile, not genuinely anyhow. He found he could cross any ocean to simply see that smile plastered on her face. His dark obsession, expressing gratitude because of something _he_ had done – it was beyond him.

"I mean it, Snow. Don't mention it. Ever." He repeated, feeling slightly worried that his reputation as a merciless pirate captain, would suffer a great loss.

"Maybe you should consider becoming a psychologist after all. I feel much better," Kiara joked, hoping to lighten the intense ambiance that currently rested in the atmosphere.

He smiled, appreciating her attempt, "Maybe." But he felt too infuriated to say anything more, as he walked towards his infirmary.

"I'll see you at three o'clock for my appointment, doctor." Kiara called after him. He refused to reply. He needed to think.

Kiara was still smiling as she closed the door and turned to face the room of the captain. She wondered why he cared for her, and to such an extent already. But Law was a mystery, a mystery she decided not to muse over. He was too complicated, and thinking of him would only destroy her current feeling of happiness. She wanted to breathe in this moment. It felt as though shackles had finally been removed from her body, a few of them anyhow. Maybe she could finally begin to rebuild her life.

But then she recalled that Law had no intention of letting her leave his ship, and her smile ultimately vanished. She was still being held captive. Her captivator might not have been the worst she could have suffered under, but she was still being held against her will.

A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" she replied and turned around again to open it. She met with Penguin, and her face paled, her happiness vanishing in a painful blow. Was she allowed to talk to him? Law had been surprisingly kind this morning. Maybe he wouldn't take such offence from it if she simply _talked_ to Penguin.

"Hello, Snow. I have a silly question to ask of you," Penguin blushed crimson, a wide smile across his face.

She panicked. Could she answer? And besides, what could Law possibly do to her? It seemed he only cared for her wellbeing, so he wouldn't harm her like he had said he would, would he? Maybe his words to her yesterday had only been an empty lie?

"Snow?" Penguin frowned when she failed to answer.

"I need to pee," she mumbled as a pathetic excuse to avoid him and gather more room to think.

Penguin grimaced bewildered with her strange reply. What was this beauty thinking of? He couldn't understand. She pushed past him and walked down the corridor.

"The lavatory is there, Snow," Penguin said and pointed to his right as she had passed it.

Kiara paused, a blush surfacing in her cheeks. She turned around, her light blue eyes gazing at him with evident embarrassment, before she entered the lavatory with awkward movements and avoided all possibilities of eye contact with the man she adored.

Penguin arched a brow in utter confusion. She was acting strangely.

"Is everything alright, my lady?" He asked her outside the door.

"Privacy please," Kiara mumbled from inside as she looked over the various toothbrushes. She was in desperate need to brush her teeth, but she owned no toothbrush. She pulled her hair in frustration. She'd have to talk to Law about this.

"I'll wait in the kitchen." Penguin chuckled, deciding he found her strange behaviour charming instead of alarming.

"Thank you, Penguin," she smiled, a heavy sigh following. He was nothing but charming and kind to her. Pirates certainly weren't as awful as she had initially thought them to be.

Law sat in his infirmary, his forehead heavily creased as he stared emptily at the metal wall in front of him. He had finally managed to calm down, without breaking any of his equipment or crewmembers. He was now rethinking his methods. He would continue to feed her birth-control pills, regardless of his intentions. That was a part of his plan, which he wouldn't have to rearrange. Better to be safe than sorry, he decided. He sighed, his head now being exposed to the threat of a headache with all this rethinking.

Forcing himself onto her held many risks. She had suffered through it before, almost losing her innocence in the act. Her pain would be sure to rivet into him, given her, now inconvenient, ability. But he was already growing tired of all this waiting, of all this hard work to make her comfortable with him. He wasn't confident he could continue with this good-guy act for too long. It was already making him feel things he wished he never had.

Like the sight of her smile. Why the bloody fuck did he want to see her smile more than claiming her, regardless of whether she wanted it or not? How could the thought of her smile, possibly exceed the thought of fucking her?

Grey eyes pressed shut and hands fisted in frustration as he struggled to think this through. Claiming her against her will would hold significant consequences, as she had been internally scarred from the act before, because of this fucking cunt named Gerard. He wasn't sure he would be able to continue once her pain bolted into him. He didn't want to _feel _her in pain.

Why the _fuck_ did he care?

He had never felt like this before, the _need_ to possess a woman as his own. It was completely alien to him, and he didn't welcome it by the least. He found he wanted to forget about her, but he couldn't. She was in almost all of his thoughts. Even when he was planning the crew's next step, she'd suddenly decide to make an appearance in his thoughts. She was like an insect, crawling around his brain and poisoning it with unwelcome feelings. They frightened him. Trafalgar Law found himself frightened for the first time in his life, frightened of himself.

His heart skipped a beat and his eyes sprang wide once a thought came to mind.

Her heart, or what rested between her legs?

He jumped out of his chair and ran his hands through his hair, his heart pumping in terror.

He couldn't decide.

"Where's Law?" Bepo asked as Kiara readied the crew's breakfast.

"I'm afraid I don't know. He left rather abruptly this morning. I think he had something on his mind," Kiara replied and prepared the table.

"That's Law for you," Shachi chuckled as he assisted her.

"And where's Penguin then?" Bepo asked, his face expressionless.

"Out fishing," Daros yawned as he entered the kitchen.

"So, are you accompanying us tonight, Snow?" Shachi asked as he grabbed a mug of orange juice from the refrigerator.

"Yes," Kiara nodded, her expression impassive. She was looking forward, to a certain extent. She knew no possibilities of escape was within her options, but at least she would be able to escape this ship if only for a short while.

"Morning captain!" Bepo grinned as Law entered the kitchen. He was dressed in his usual attire, having showered and freshened up. He refrained from replying as he walked straight towards the mug of coffee on the kitchen counter.

"Bad morning," Daros commented slightly amused. Law ignored him and grabbed two cups from the cabinet. He slipped the birth-control pill into one of them, and proceeded to pour coffee into them both.

"Do you prefer milk with your coffee, Snow?" He barely asked.

"Just black," Kiara blinked surprised by his kindness. Little did she know what he was up to. He nodded without facing her and stirred it with a spoon, ensuring that the pill dissolved into the hot liquid.

"Here you go," he almost smiled his characteristic smug smile before he handed her the cup.

"Thank you," she retorted, a delicious pink colour climbing to her cheeks.

"You're most welcome." Law grinned internally, yet his face remained impassive.

She took a greedy sip, and Law studied her with satisfaction.

"Strawhat Luffy's bounty has increased quite drastically, Law." Penguin said as he entered the kitchen and waved about with a newspaper in his hand.

Law arched a brow and reached for the newspaper. One of his rivals, which he was yet to meet was appearing to be a growing threat to his ambition of claiming One Piece.

"How much is it?" Law asked as he sat down opposite of Kiara.

"A hundred million Beri's." Penguin looked somewhat concerned, Kiara noted.

"Who might this Strawhat Luffy be?" Kiara asked curiously as she had another sip of her coffee.

"Drink your coffee. You're not a pirate, so don't concern yourself with such matters," Law replied, somewhat irritated with the beauty in front of him. She was messing with his head.

She frowned offended.

"What if I want to become one?" she countered.

That caught the attention of the crew, and definitely the dark captain. He lowered the newspaper and studied her warily. What was she plotting?

"You want to become a pirate?" Penguin was the first to break the deafening silence. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I haven't the faintest idea. Pirates are the kindest people I've met so far though, so I don't see any harm to it. Maybe I'll gather my own crew," she nodded.

Law frowned utmost irritated.

"You haven't a fucking clue of what you're speaking of, Snow. Even less being a captain. You're neither strong enough, nor compatible with the responsibilities that accompany being a captain. Unless you have something intelligent to say, hold your tongue." He barked at her. The thought of her becoming a pirate of another ship than his was unacceptable and simply gruesome. The danger she would face then was horrid to even imagine. She was far too vulnerable to be qualified for such, unless she was under Law's protection. If she wanted to be a bloody pirate, it would be under him, so he could keep her safe, his life at risk, as he did for all his other crewmembers. If there was one thing Law held dearly, beside his brain and Kiara, it was his beloved crew. Law was very suitable for the role of a captain, as there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for his comrades.

"Hey!" Penguin interrupted protectively. Kiara placed her hand on Penguin's arm and glared at Law, indicating she could handle this perfectly on her own.

"Are you okay?" she asked Law carefully. Who was this edgy man that sat before her? He was completely different to who he had been this morning.

"Bloody hell, why do you care? You're a guest. Mind your own business." Law grumbled and turned his attention to the newspaper again.

"The fuck's up with him?" Daros questioned through a mouthful of food.

"Law, I support you," Bepo nodded.

"You support him regardless," Shachi chuckled, attempting to lighten the heavy and gloomy mood of this initially pleasurable breakfast.

Kiara swallowed as she studied Law's figure. She couldn't see his face, because of the newspaper that hid it. She had only meant to joke when she said she wanted to be a pirate. Why was he acting so irrationally? This wasn't like the dark captain she had come to know and confide in. He was the most logical, tactical, and coolheaded person she knew. And she had realized that only in the matter of a day.

"What's the matter with you?" Kiara asked as Law stepped into the bedroom several hours later. He walked towards her with hasty steps, grabbed her arms and pinned her against the wall.

The entire day, she had tortured his mind. He had absolutely no idea of what to do. He simply hadn't been able to decide, him or her? His needs, or hers? He had demanded privacy after breakfast, and skipped lunch and dinner, only to avoid the beauty he was now holding. And how fucking lovely it felt to hold her again. Her silk-like skin burned against his in the manner only she could do to him. He pressed himself against her, his hands letting go of her arms to cup her head in them instead. He gazed into her eyes, nearly losing himself in them, as he struggled to find answers.

"What the fuck are you doing to me, Snow?" he asked, his voice firm and filled with loath. Kiara swallowed, her body stiffening while shivers travelled up and down her spine to warn her of the danger she was in. Only an idiot would fail to see the lust in his eyes, the dangerous desire he held for her; but it wasn't this that frightened her the most – it was the hatred she saw in them. Trafalgar Law hated her, yet lusted for her equally.

Two absolutely terrible feelings, in her opinion, combined.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean," she managed to reply through trembling lips. She could sense he was divided, so very, exquisitely divided.

He closed his eyes, shutting her out for a moment. He leaned closer, his nose resting in her air as he inhaled her intoxicating scent of spring.

He chuckled then, a crazed laugh it was. Kiara almost whimpered at the sound of it.

"I haven't a fucking clue either." He whispered into her ear. "But what you do, whatever your tricks are, please quit. It's intolerable," he continued and kissed down her neck.

"Law, stop," Kiara uttered in terror, her feelings exploding around her. He had lost his senses it seemed.

"You're so frightened. I can _feel_ it, Kiara Snow. How can _you_ be frightened, when you're truly the most frightening creature of all?" He reached her weak spot where he began to lick and nibble.

"M-me?"

"Yes, you," Law mumbled against her divine skin and allowed his hands to roam over her enrapturing body. His pride had reached the bottom of the pit, and he decided to let it stay there. He was tortured, confused, divided, and lost in delirious desires.

"What have I done?" She asked. Law frowned angered and pulled away from her neck to stare into her arresting and breath-taking eyes.

"You are the only one who can answer that," he hissed into her face.

"But I don't know what you're going on about!" she barked back.

"Tell me what you want, Snow. Please, just tell me what it is that you want from me."

"I want to leave!"

"No." He shook his head. The thought of her leaving was absolutely devastating. "Something else." He continued.

"I…" she swallowed, her eyes on his lips.

Law noticed, "A kiss? Do you want a kiss? Tell me what you want, Snow!"

"I…"

"Tell me!"

"I don't know! I don't know!" she repeated and grabbed his shoulders to hold him away. "You're so awfully frustrating!"

"Says you," Law blinked in awe with her statement.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she frowned in confusion and stared up at him with those gorgeous irises that seemed so much like a calm, blue ocean, or a clear blue sky.

"I'm not Gerard, Snow. I won't harm you that way. Give in to me. For fuck's sake, just give in." Law exhaled exasperated and brushed her chocolate brown hair behind her ear. "Tell me what you want from me."

What Law was really asking for, was a sign. He _needed_ a sign as to whether she would ever want him like he wanted her. But he couldn't say that. He found it too hard to word.

She grabbed his head with eager hands and pulled his face down to meet hers. Their lips met, and passion exploded around the two as tongue met tongue, and light met dark.

He grabbed her thighs hastily, his chest detonating with lust and affection for this woman in his hold. He lifted her up, wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed her hard against the wall. This tension that had dwelled within him all day had finally found an exit – her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips kissing his just as harshly and passionately as he did. She pulled him even closer, her senses dimming as she drowned in the lust she felt for this man she was embraced by. His strong arms held her so tightly, as if he never wanted to let go, as if he'd always keep her safe. She had always wished for this, a man who would cherish her, love her, protect her - not harm her.

Law was consumed. He found he could stay like this for a lifetime, simply kissing this woman was enough for now. And it absolutely exulted him. He had received exactly the answer he wanted – the evidence that she desired him just as he desired her. Their passion was divided, lost on both of them. They hadn't the faintest idea of what this was, this feeling that was growing between them and seemed to explode every time their lips joined.

And he smelled and tasted so bloody intoxicating, Kiara thought as her tongue danced with his in the graceful war within their mouths. And his hands, his hands – so enchanting and spellbinding, as they travelled across her body with utmost care of movements. He knew exactly where to squeeze, where to tug, where to rub.

"Law," she moaned, her lips breaking from his.

"Louder," he whispered as he slid his hands under her top and fondled with her breasts. Her head fell backwards to lean against the wall as she struggled to breathe.

"Law!" she moaned louder as he tugged on her hardened nipples. She couldn't feel anything but _him._ He was the only presence. She couldn't even feel herself, only him, Trafalgar Law, as he showed her silently just how much she mattered to him already. Her fingers removed his hat, then buried in his raven black hair, before she tugged it hard.

He groaned, his lips searching for hers again. He placed his hand at the nape of her neck and pressed his lips to hers again. Soft met soft, finally.

Heavy and ragged breaths echoed through the room, evidence of the invisible fire that burned in the room between the two.

She was arousing beyond belief, the way she moaned into his mouth and tugged his hair. His erection was begging for her, _needing _her, but he knew he couldn't have her. Not now. Deep down, he knew he had to wait.

"Fuck Gerard," he spoke out loud as their lips parted.

"My thoughts exactly," Kiara uttered in reply and targeted his neck with her lips.

Law's eyes widened in disbelief as she hit his weak spot as if she knew exactly where it was located. She sucked, nibbled, and licked, and Law groaned in pleasure as his hands continued to massage her breasts.

He couldn't help it.

He thrust his hips between her legs, causing Kiara to whimper in pleasure against his neck. Her arms lowered and her nails clawed into his back.

Law couldn't stop. Her feelings were drowning him completely. Such lust, such affection, he had never felt it before, and he could never get enough.

He thrust again, and another bullet of her feelings charged into him. Her legs tightened around him, and her hips began to move with his, grinding against him. His erection was painfully hard, and he desperately needed release. He needed to feel the wet tightness of her around him as he buried himself within her, finally claiming her as his to be for eternity.

"Law!" she moaned when he thrust again. She had never felt such lust before, and a blush seemed to have manifested in her cheeks as her womanhood dripped with arousal. She wanted him, within her.

"Make love to me," she pleaded.

"No," he whispered breathlessly into her ear and claimed her lips again.

"Please," she begged and pulled away from him.

"I can't," he replied pained and pressed himself harder against her.

"Why not?" she moaned and clawed into his back.

"You're wounded." He wanted to fucking cry. This was the perfect opportunity, and he couldn't do a bloody thing.

"Please, I can handle it." She whispered and kissed his lips again, her womanhood grinding against his crotch through their clothing. His erection created a lovely friction as she rubbed herself against him, causing her to moan louder than she ever had. Such pleasure being so close, and he was refusing her. Kiara found it strangely arousing that he was refusing her. She only wanted him more than she ever had.

"No." He whispered. "Please don't ask again. I can't."

"Then stop. You're torturing me," she moaned, her insides desperately needing to be filled, by _him_, the man who had stolen her freedom.

"I can't." He claimed her lips and thrust again, his hands abandoning her breasts to dig into her thighs instead, which were so deliciously wrapped around him.

"Oh," she whimpered, and she could feel her knickers being soaked by her own arousal.

They'd need a miracle to stop them, and luckily for them, a knock on the door was exactly what they needed.

"Captain, we're ready," Bepo's voice was heard outside the door.

Law paused, as did Kiara. They stared into each other's eyes, both pupils being dilated and filled with arousal and ecstatic pleasure. Their breaths were heavy and loud as they struggled to recover from bliss.

Finally, Law managed to smile his usual smug smile. He had returned to himself.

"So this is what you want, Snow?"

"Shut your bloody mouth," she exhaled, her cheeks flushed and her voice trembling. She could barely talk.

"I'd gladly have you shut it," he smiled amused and kissed her softly, tenderly, just the way Kiara adored.

He pulled away, and Kiara stared at him with wistful eyes.

She had found him, the man she never thought existed, the man who would cherish her and treat her like she was the only woman in the world.

"Can you stand?" he mocked her and kissed each of her cheeks.

"No." She replied honestly. Her legs appeared to have turned to jelly.

"Would you like to stay here then?"

"No."

"Then we might have a problem, my lady. Or would you prefer I carried you?"

"You're certainly strong enough," she blushed feverishly and stroked his arms. He smiled arrogantly in response and gently placed her on her stunning pair of legs. She trembled violently and clung to him, afraid she'd collapse.

"All this, and I haven't even made love to you yet?" he teased her and wrapped an arm around her slender waist.

"That's your own fault."

"Gerard's fault. If it were up to me, you'd be claimed already. By me, of course." He frowned in disapproval of her accusation.

"How comforting," she replied sarcastically and glanced up at him.

Another knock arrived on the door.

"Captain?" Penguin asked.

"We'll be right there!" Law uttered hoarsely. Kiara blinked at the sound of his voice. So she wasn't the only one who was so agonizingly aroused after all.

"Your feelings, I must confess, are absolutely beguiling, Miss Snow." Law mumbled and kissed the top of her head.

"I suppose they may seem beneficial in your case, in moment such as these," she blushed crimson and looked up at him.

He smiled smugly, although intrigued.

"Not to you, Love?"

"I don't like the exposure."

"But Miss Snow, the exposure is the best of all," he grinned and guided her towards the door, his arm still wrapped safely around her for support.

"You might want to grab your hat," Kiara mumbled and pointed to it on the floor.

"Ah, thank you," he nodded as he recalled she had thrown it away again.

"You truly don't like my hat, Snow" he commented and left her to pick it up.

"What do you mean?" she asked bewildered. She didn't mind the hat even by the slightest.

"You keep throwing it away," he teased her with a charming smile and placed it atop his head.

"Would you prefer I let it be?" she frowned and folded her arms in confusion.

"No. I have taken a liking to your loath of it. Maybe you'll learn to loath my clothes equally." He chuckled and walked towards her again. She blushed again.

"I quite like that colour in your cheeks." He nodded and leaned down to kiss each one.

"Whatever you say, Captain," she smiled amused and playfully pushed him away.

"So you can stand now, Miss Snow?" he replied equally playful.

"It appears I can."

"We'll see what we can do about that." He winked at her and wrapped his arm safely around her again.

"Where are we going?" she asked as he opened the door.

"A place you'll despise."

"Looking forward to it," she sighed.

"Don't worry. I'll keep you thoroughly entertained." He nodded with a cunning smile, his plan for the destruction of Kiara and Penguin's ties arriving in his mind.

After today, she would be his, and his to keep, if she wasn't already.

"I doubt it." She smiled amused, teasing him again.

"I suppose you're correct. You're the source of endless amusement after all," he replied, her tease backfiring on herself.

"How soon?" she asked as they headed into the corridor. He glanced down at her from the corner of his eye, confused.

"How soon until what, Miss Snow?"

"Don't make me say it. I appear desperate enough already," she groaned and stared ahead, clearly embarrassed.

Thankfully for her, Law was a genius and easily connected the dots. He blinked surprised at first. She wanted to know how long she had to wait for him to claim her.

"Why Miss Snow, I didn't know you were that eager." He commented profoundly amused.

"Just tell me already."

"Ten days."

She sighed heavily, her shoulders dropping. He raised a brow and leaned down next to her ear, whispering with a voice of seduction that made Kiara drown in desire.

Low, quiet, masculine, "Miss Snow, I guarantee the wait will be worth it."


	6. Sensation

"A brothel. How lovely. Of course, I should have known," Kiara frowned somewhat annoyed and folded her arms as most of the crew and her stood outside the entrance. Law smiled deeply satisfied to himself. She was behaving differently to usual, in which her voice spilled with jealousy, and he hoped she was frightened for him - frightened he would fuck another woman tonight.

"We're pirates. What did you expect?" Daros roared with laughter. It appeared he found Kiara's attitude quite amusing indeed.

"I suppose you're right. Robbing people of their virtue must be an everyday procedure for pirates." She snapped back at him, her delicate eyebrows furrowed with disapproval. Law decided he should interfere. He didn't want her to behave like this for the rest of the evening – he had no intentions of sleeping with any other woman than her for the rest of his life.

He leaned down next to her ear, his arm reaching around her waist to pull her closer. He disregarded the amused expressions of his crewmembers and focused entirely on Kiara's thrilling reaction as she inhaled sharply and stilled in his embrace. A boost of pride detonated in Law's mind as he noticed her mouth-watering reaction. _He_ caused it.

"On edge, Snow?" He whispered gently in her ear, his voice tickling her very soul.

Kiara wanted to run. Of course she was on edge. How terribly did he intend to hurt her? He had led her on since she first stepped onto his ship, and now he was going to throw her away the minute she had confessed she desired for him like he did her. She supposed he was bored with her already. For some, the hunt is better than the kill, and she suspected Trafalgar Law to be one of those. She hated herself for being wounded. If only she hadn't been, then Law wouldn't have rejected her an hour ago. And now he was bored with her, and in search for another woman to take her place.

Bloody hell, why did she care? If he grew bored of her, then she might be allowed to take her leave. This was good, she convinced herself, that Law seemed to desire for someone else above her. But deep down, she felt she had lost a battle of his attention. But why on earth did she _want_ his attention? Yes, he was absolutely breath-taking, both physically and mentally. He was a mystery, and apparently a God of affection. His talent with pleasing women was something she couldn't even imagine, as she had never experienced the sensuality and erotica of making love before. However, from what she had encountered so far, he was absolutely spellbinding.

"I don't enjoy the company of prostitutes. I pity them. Most of them reach this level because it's their only way to earn a living." Kiara mumbled in reply.

"Oh. And I who assumed you were jealous." Law replied, an amused tone to his voice.

She swallowed. How perceptive could a man be? Was she that simple to read?

"That's ridiculous. You may fuck whomever you like." Kiara grumbled in reply, her arms tightening, as they remained folded across her chest.

Law frowned somewhat irritated. He didn't approve of this. He wanted her to feel possessive – it would be a clear sign that she, despite her words, did care for him more profoundly than she was willing to admit as of now.

"That's a pity. I had no intentions of enjoying myself with anyone other than you tonight," he replied calmly and leaned away again, his hand stealing a squeeze of her derriere before it entered his pocket.

She gasped quietly, her eyes shooting wide as she made contact with his. He smiled smugly as he gazed down into those blue waves in her eyes. No, it was clear. She was jealous, and the satisfaction Law felt was absolutely exquisite.

"So, are we simply going to stand here for the rest of the evening? I'm quite keen on going inside," Shachi grinned and looked to his captain.

Law smiled amused. He was in a good mood this evening. "Please, do as you please, Shachi."

"I think I'll pass this one," Penguin mumbled, his eyes on Kiara.

Law noticed. His blood ran cold with possessiveness of the beauty next to him. She was _his_, not Penguin's.

"My treat," Law replied, his grey eyes shining like a glacier. Penguin shook his head. Bloody hell, if Penguin left then Law's plan would fail. He needed Penguin to fuck another woman tonight, so Kiara would feel she had lost him. Law however, would remain by her side the entire evening, showing her that he had no desire for other women. She sufficed, and even that was an understatement. He hoped that would convince her that he was hers, if she wanted him.

Penguin frowned bewildered. His captain had never purchased a lady for the night before – not as a gift anyhow.

"I'm in a good mood." Law quickly explained, knowing Penguin wasn't intelligent enough to see through his plan.

"Come on, Penguin. I'm sure we can find a beautiful brunette for you," Daros patted him on the back and headed inside, Shachi following him with eager steps.

"My lady," Law mumbled and gently pushed Kiara to walk.

"My good sir," Kiara replied amused. Her mood had changed drastically after Law confessed he wanted no other woman.

"Something amusing, Snow?" Law asked as he opened the door for her.

"Oh no. Just your formal tongue." She laughed and walked inside. She was met with a vision she would never have expected. The interior design of the brothel was somewhat beautiful, and certainly majestic. The roof was twenty meters above her head, and the surrounding space was massive. In the centre of the room was a large, circular bar with two male bartenders. Naked and half-naked women strolled around the local wearing high heels and lingerie attires. Some were chubby, some too skinny, some ugly and some simply breath-taking. It appeared there was a woman here for every taste.

"They have male prostitutes too?" Kiara's eyes widened as she saw a few bare-chested men through a door to another room.

"Don't get any ideas." Law frowned and wrapped his arm tightly around her waist.

"Why should I? I'm wounded. And besides, you're free, correct?" she mocked him playfully.

He raised a brow, and Kiara found her breath stuck in her throat upon just how attractive the dark captain looked in the dim lighting of the brothel. Surely, she could have been less fortunate. A man of such appearance wanted her, only _her._

She had to smile. He was exactly the man she had searched for, wondering if he even existed over the vast seas. Who knew he would exist exactly there – travelling across the oceans upon his own accord.

"We'll I'm not free." Law corrected her with a firm nod as he guided her towards the bar where the others were already seated and searching for a woman of their desire.

Kiara blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, feeling deeply irritated with how the bartenders stared at the woman of his obsession. He replied dryly, "You told me you would pay me back with the amount I saw fit, regarding your stay on my ship. That's the price. I want you. That's the payment I see fit."

Her cheeks flushed bright pink with joy. "I consider that free, as I would have paid you with myself regardless."

"You wouldn't have a day ago," he countered suspiciously.

"Past is past." She shrugged her shoulders and pulled a seat out by the bar.

"Indeed, Miss Snow." He smiled smugly and took a seat next to her.

"What would you like for a drink?" he asked her.

"I have something I must confess," she blushed feverishly. Law couldn't help but stare as the blood sprinted to her face, making her look alive and outstandingly gorgeous, as she always was.

"It's quite random," she mumbled, her light blue eyes avoiding his.

"Do feel free to tell me," Law smiled amused, wondering what on earth this beauty was thinking.

"I just remembered when I saw the bartender's teeth when he smiled," she tried to explain.

"What, Snow?" He pressed, his eyebrow arched. He didn't enjoy that the bartender was giving her an all-too-friendly smile by the least.

"I used your toothbrush this morning!" she buried her face in her hands to hide her embarrassment. Law's eyes widened with amusement before he laughed at her.

Yes, it was true, Kiara Snow appeared to have a hotline to Law's sense of humour.

His laughter was soft, genuine, and absolutely bewitching, Kiara noted, as she dared to remove her hands and eye him when he laughed, apparently thoroughly entertained.

"I promise I held it under burning hot water for at least a minute before and after," she tried to compensate. "So the bacteria should be eliminated, Doctor," she added, hoping to make him forgive her.

"Why Miss Snow, the fault is mine. I'll be sure to have a toothbrush for you by tomorrow morning. But may I ask how you knew which my toothbrush was?" his eyes shined of playful thoughts as their grey irises hypnotized Kiara with desire for this large piece of masculinity next to her.

"I just assumed the yellow one was yours," she swallowed. What if she had taken Daros' toothbrush? The thought was awful, but she had been utmost desperate.

"Well, you seem to know me well already," Law nodded somewhat impressed.

"Is that your favourite colour? Yellow?" she asked curiously, her body leaning towards him. Law couldn't help but notice, and he profoundly enjoyed how comfortable she was with him now. He leaned forwards as well, their faces being awfully close as he replied.

"It used to be, but I have found a liking for blue recently," he smiled crookedly and blazed into her blue eyes with his.

Kiara's mouth opened, her light pink and full lips separating as she breathed in the message of his words. His smell hit against her like a bullet, the masculine, arousing, and beastlike smell of his cologne.

Mystery, she wondered if it was called – the cologne.

"How very cliché of you, Captain Law," she finally managed to reply.

"If you consider the truth to be cliché, then that's not my error," he retorted and looked to a pretty, brown-haired woman who was approaching him with lustful eyes.

Kiara turned her attention to the woman as well, her heart pumping with fear when she noted how beautiful she was. Her hair was long, straight, not wavy like Kiara's, and her eyes a warm brown.

"Hello, Sir," her alluring voice said quietly as she reached for Law's neck. She wrapped her arms around it and gently forced his legs apart to sit on his one thigh, her breasts facing him. Law raised a brow and leaned backwards, clearly showing he wasn't interested.

Although, the 'Sir' part was something he wished Kiara would do more often. He loved a submissive character, and Kiara failed to express that side of her often. Trafalgar Law liked to be in control, in charge, and Kiara Snow was a challenge for his alpha male nature – dominance.

"My name is Tessa. How may I assist you, handsome?" she whispered and leaned to his ear to nibble on his earlobe. Shivers of pleasure travelled through his system, and he struggled hard to maintain his focus on the woman of his true desire – Kiara Snow.

"You may attend to my comrade. That man," Law cleared his throat and gently pushed her away to have her look at Penguin.

The prostitute named Tessa frowned in disapproval before Law reached into his pocket and handed her a generous amount of Beris. She sighed, kissed him on the forehead and eyed Kiara. Her eyes widened considerably when she caught a glimpse of the stunning lady who was Kiara Snow.

"Why hello there. Are you here for a treat?" She asked curiously. She could go with her own gender with this woman, if needed.

Law's heart spiked. It appeared he didn't only have to worry about men in Kiara's presence, but women as well. This woman was going to need his constant guardianship.

Kiara blushed profusely as she looked at Tessa. She had to repeat the question in her mind. Was this woman asking for a lesbian session with her?

"I'm sorry?" Kiara asked dumbfounded. She didn't have anything against bisexuality or homosexuality, but it surprised her to be a target of it.

"Ah, no thank you, Tessa. She's with me," Law interrupted, his arm wrapping around Kiara's waist to pull her closer to him.

Tessa nodded, before she reluctantly stepped towards Penguin who sat on the other side of the bar with Daros and Shachi. Bepo had remained to guard the ship.

"She was pretty," Kiara nodded to herself as she watched Tessa walk away from her and Law.

"Barely." Law mumbled in disapproval and turned to the bartender who was staring at Kiara with wistful eyes. He felt his body tense, and he wished this jealousy would simply pass already. Kiara stirred feelings within him that he didn't welcome. They distracted him – _changed_ him. This was his first lesson in learning how to control these feelings she drowned him with; to _not_ break the bartender's neck for instance.

"Excuse me…" Law said, attempting to play calm, while grabbing the bartender's attention.

"Hello, good sir. What would you like?" The bartender asked, his eyes finally breaking from Kiara's profile as she stared at Penguin who was currently being assaulted by the prostitute.

"A Strawberry Daiquiri for the lady, and a gin and tonic for myself." Law sighed and leaned back in his seat. A blonde prostitute from the other side of the room began to walk towards him then, and he hastily shook his head at her, blowing her off.

"What's a Strawberry Daiquiri?" Kiara's voice asked then, whispering in his ear. Her voice stirred through his body, all the way to his crotch. He swallowed, his heart losing control of its beats, as he felt her breath tickle his ear.

"A sweet drink for a sweet lady," Law managed to reply.

She chuckled seductively into his ear and licked the edge of it. Law thought he would explode.

"I want to leave," she mumbled as she pulled away.

What? Why?

Law turned to look at her with a confused ambiance in his eyes. But the confusion departed as he looked over to Penguin who was currently following Tessa up a flight of stairs and to a private room. He smiled smugly – he couldn't help it. His plan had worked terrifically. Kiara was heartbroken, and Law would be there to gather the pieces and glue her back together.

It wasn't until now that he noticed that all of his crewmembers had departed into separate bedrooms as well.

"Why?" he asked her gently and placed a tattooed, delicate hand on her thigh. Her shorts were black, and her top the colour of her eyes. Law wondered vaguely how a woman was capable of looking so breath-taking in such a casual attire.

"I…" she stared down at his hand on her thigh. Yes, she was utterly disappointed in Penguin, and somewhat heartbroken even, but Law was here. She sighed deeply, appreciating this man's company more than ever. He would be faithful to her it seemed, if his interest went beyond that of the sexual nature, but she didn't hold that information. She knew she was only sexually interested in Law, if not a spark of love was growing into a flame in her chest. But that spark needed to be fed, fed with oxygen, with Law, if it was ever to grow.

"You?" Law chuckled amused and leaned closer to her to inhale her intoxicating smell.

"I didn't think Penguin was like this," she said in honesty.

"Like what, Snow?"

"A man of such shallow behaviour."

"A man has needs. You're my only need." Law countered and kissed her cheek gently, to mark his territory in front of the bartender.

"Captain Law, I didn't know you were capable of such words of affection," Kiara mumbled somewhat shocked.

"Neither did I. But let's stay. Don't allow Penguin to ruin our evening." He replied quietly and brushed her lovely hair behind her ear with his finger.

"Your ears are quite small," he commented amused. They were ridiculously small, like a child's.

She covered them up instantly, a blush creeping to her cheeks as she turned to look at him, "Don't mention it," she said harshly.

"I think them to be quite charming," he frowned confused with her behaviour. She was acting as though her metaphorical fortress had returned around her again.

"It's a flaw."

"Not true. It makes you look human. I find them very attractive."

She wrinkled her little nose in reaction to his statement. "Attractive? Why Captain Law, you must be blind." She commented.

Oh, she couldn't have said anything more truthful than that - she, both her mind and her beauty, had blinded him.

"Delightfully blind, if so," he smiled amused and leaned backwards in his seat as the drinks were placed in front of them.

"Careful, Miss Snow," Law grimaced uncomfortable as Kiara shambled back and forth when they boarded his ship. She was highly intoxicated, as she struggled to maintain her balance. He wouldn't have bought her that many drinks if he had known she was so light weighted. He should have suspected it though. She was slender and in his opinion, short. A moment of self-loath swallowed him as he had failed to expect this – it was out of his character. Law always predicted the next step of anything.

With hasty movements, he wrapped her in his arms and lifted her up to his chest.

"I'm tired," she said through a yawn and looked up at the handsome pirate that was currently carrying her inside the submarine.

"And drunk," he added with a displeased turn of his lips.

"Isn't that what pirates do? Get drunk, steal, kill and fuck?"

"You make it sound much better," he joked and carried her down a flight of stairs.

"Why Mr. Law. I'm quite sure you're very satisfied with your profession."

"I am indeed. Regardless, I don't enjoy witnessing you so lost of your senses," he sighed.

"And why is that?"

"Who knows what you may come to do. You're not thinking clearly." He frowned and carried her to the end of the corridor. He stopped outside the door to his chamber and placed her carefully onto her mesmerizing pair of legs.

_Ten days_, he reminded himself, _and they will be spread for me._

"Not thinking clearly. What have I done to deserve that accusation?" Kiara frowned offended and folded her arms.

_Ah, splendid. Charming as always when she's upset, _Law thought to himself and carefully leaned closer to her to sneak an arm around her and open the door. He paused when he was only millimetres from her lips, and her breath fanned across his face, smelling of the many Strawberry Daiquiris she had consumed and reeking alcohol.

A bullet of the purest lust shot into him, coming from her. His eyes widened and he looked down into her absorbing blue eyes, seeing nothing but desire present in them.

"Do it now," she whispered.

"D-do what, Miss Snow?" Law stuttered uncharacteristically. He could barely breathe with this thick, heavy feeling that drifted into him without pause.

She sighed, and before he could stop her, she was standing in front of him, her top on the floor and her magnetic breasts in his vision. He cleared his throat, as his thoughts seemed to dim out and lose to the agonizing lust he felt for her.

"Make love to me. I promise, I can handle it." She stepped towards him and stroked his firm chest with a slender hand, her eyes arresting his grey ones. He wondered faintly if her hand was of fire, as her touch seemed to burn against his skin, through his hoodie.

"You're not a doctor, Snow. Let me be the judge of that," he replied harsher than he had intended. "You're miserable because of Penguin, and you're drunk and horny. I simply will not agree to robbing you of your virginity when you're in the state you are now, both physically and mentally. Frankly, I'm offended that you don't consider my desires at all. I have no wish to make love to you for the first time when you're drunk and miserable. I'd like it to be a little more special than _that." _ He snapped and pushed her inside. She stumbled awkwardly backwards, before she tripped in her own foot and fell onto the bed.

Her eyes were wide with wonder as she watched the dark captain study her with disapproval. He was angry, she could tell, and she was the cause of it. He swiftly removed his hoodie, flung it on the chair by his desk and grabbed his black pyjama pants, which had lain folded on the bed.

The sight of him was mouth-watering, and Kiara wanted him to claim her so badly. He had been right about everything, regarding her state, but that didn't mean she wanted him any less.

"I highly doubt people with wounds refrain from having sex." She blurted out, not thinking.

Law paused in his way to pull on his pyjama pants and glared at her.

"Earlier, you asked me if you had done anything to deserve the accusation of not thinking – this would be one of the things." He said, his tone firm and cold.

"You're so frustrating! Why on earth would you treat me this way, so sexually encouraging, and then when I finally give in to it, you say _no?!_" she whined, her arms waving in the air.

"Because you're not ready for it just yet! Bloody hell, Snow! It's only a matter of days! Be a little patient," he barked back at her. For a second, he wondered if he should really risk sleeping in the same bed as her tonight. But the thought of sleeping somewhere else was too devastating. He wanted to be close to her, so he decided he'd stay regardless of her ridiculously aroused behaviour.

"What could possibly happen? I'm assuming you're not going to beat me bloody and twist my body in all sorts of strange ways!" Kiara hissed back, but a spark of dark thoughts in Law's eyes silenced her entirely. What exactly was this man into sexually? She knew he was somewhat of a sadist, but she didn't think that side of him still existed while in sexual activities.

"Lie down flat," he instructed her. She blinked and sat up, confused with his sudden command.

"Do as I say," his voice was calm, deadly, _arousing_. Kiara obeyed at once, her body aching to be touched and caressed by his gentle and practiced hands. She lay down flat, her lungs barely capable of breathing normally. What was he going to do to her? He climbed into the bed and over her, until he loomed over her on all four.

"This, is exposed to the threat of reopening," he said, his voice low and dark as his fingers traced around her abdominal wound.

"When I do this," he whispered and suddenly his fingers were inside her knickers and stroking over her wet folds. "For long enough, your body will tense, your back will arch, and you'll plead to move as you feel your mind get lost in another state." He continued, his voice of seduction arousing Kiara beyond belief.

"Why you are wet, Miss Snow," he commented somewhat shocked. "And I haven't even touched you before now."

"Please," she moaned, her arms wrapping around him as he began to circle her clit with his expert fingers.

"But when I enter you, I'll do this, to bury myself deeper within you," he whispered next to her ear, and pushed her thigh backwards, towards her shoulder. She winced, her wound aching in alarm as her stomach shrunk. But oh how good it sounded, to have him _deep_ within her.

"And when I get bored with this position," he released her thigh and rolled her onto her stomach. Then, he proceeded to grab her hips and lift her up so she was standing on all four, her derriere pointing to him like a sight of bliss. "I'll grab your neck," he placed his hand at the nape of her neck, holding tightly, "And push your back down," he placed his free hand to the centre of her back and pushed her down.

"Argh," she hissed, her stomach stretching and her wound aching. But all this, and Law was being cautious. This woman of his obsession hadn't even the faintest idea of the things he could do to her, and if she couldn't even handle this – she would be doomed to come to harm. He was aroused, so bloody aroused, as he watched her in this lovely position. He was in control – he felt he owned her this very moment, while her derriere pointed towards him, vulnerable to exposure and to a spank. His erection was almost painful; as he imagined what it would be like if she wasn't wearing those black shorts that covered her genital. Without warning, he slammed his hips against her, his erection hitting precisely against her entrance.

"Oh!" She was pushed forward by the impact, by Law held her in place with his hand on her neck, which resulted in her stomach stretching further down, the wound nearly ripping apart.

"Argh!" she hissed, her back attempting to arch up, but his hand on it prevented her as it continued to push her down. She whimpered, the pain floating through her system without pause, and into Law. He could _feel_ she was in pain, but he could also feel that she very deeply enjoyed this. And her feelings only made Law struggle harder to resist her. It was like torture, he realized, to be so painfully aware that the only one you wanted, was eager to have you back, but the _timing_ wasn't ideal. To be prevented by circumstances and not people was a horrible situation to be in.

"And this is only the smallest portion of what I'll really do to you, Miss Snow." He said and leaned down to kiss her shoulder blade before he released her. She collapsed underneath him, her juices soaking through her knickers and black shorts. She was drowning in the mental images of what Law could do to her; do to please her. These positions she had just encountered had caused her pant heavily with arousal, as her inside ached to be filled by him. If only he had been naked and inside of her.

"Do you understand?" he whispered and nuzzled his nose in her silky hair.

"N-no," she lied, her drunken mind being too desperate to reject him simply because of her wounds. They seemed like such trivial and insignificant matters compared to the pleasure he could give her.

Law's anger only rose upon her reply. How stupid was she? There wasn't a chance in the whole bloody world that he would claim her now, but listening to her tedious whining was awfully distracting. He hated that he struggled so with simply saying 'no'. It was clear she had been in pain, yet she still begged. And under normal circumstances, Law would find this pleading absolutely blissful, but not when he _couldn't_ have her. It was only a reminder of how fucking miserable it was to be forced to wait.

"Then how about this, Miss Snow? Do you understand now?" he hissed and spread her legs apart to squeeze her thighs, precisely where her wounds were.

"Argh," she flinched away from him, her legs trying to kick him away as she lied on her stomach. But he didn't stop. He had to make her understand.

"Law! Stop! I understand!" she whimpered, tears forming in her eyes from the pain. He released her immediately, rolled her onto her back again, and stared down into her blue, teary eyes. She was so fragile, and it wounded to watch.

He looked miserable, Kiara noted, and she pouted at the sight of it.

"Why can't we just make it simple? As painless as possible?" she tried to compromise. Her voice trembled. She was in pain still, Law realized.

"Because, Snow; if I'm going to have you, I want all of you, and I want it to be exquisite, not boring." He explained with a soothing voice and stroked her cheek with the back of his index finger.

"Stupid," she sighed and reached down to his pants with a daring hand.

"Miss Sno-" he cut himself off, his eyes shooting wide as she grabbed a hold of his member.

She gasped, her mouth forming a delicious 'o'. She looked shocked, as he was sure he did too. But she recovered faster, a massive blush reaching her cheeks, while she started massaging him.

He groaned, his abs flexing with pleasure as he leaned down to bury his face in the crook of her neck. She continued, her hand moving in a mouth-watering rhythm.

"Stop. Stop," he said firmly and reached down to prevent her from continuing. He could barely control himself already, and her hand pleasuring him was certainly only making it much worse for the dark pirate captain. He grabbed her hand and locked it above her head. "You're getting ahead of yourself, Miss Snow. Alcohol appears to make you more brave than smart," he smiled somewhat amused and leaned down to steal a kiss.

"Law?" she whispered as he pulled away.

"Yes, Love?" He found her neck and ravished it with wet, needy kisses. He closed his eyes and drowned I her lovely scent of spring.

"I… How will you fit?" Embarrassment washed out from her and into Law, and he struggled not to break into a fit of laughter. It was ultimately charming how incredibly sexually inexperienced she was. He'd have to teach her everything, even the basics, and he didn't mind by the least.

"You stretch," he managed to reply without laughing at her.

She gasped again. "That much?"

"I'll take that as a compliment if I may, Miss Snow."

"Men," she commented amused. Law smiled smugly and leaned up onto his knees, before he grabbed her shorts and slowly pulled them off, his eyes lost in hers the entire time. She was blushing still, and she watched him as if she was hypnotized. Law wondered vaguely if she desired for him as much as he did her – but he pushed the matter aside when he deemed it impossible.

Carelessly, he flung her shorts onto the floor, and lied down between her legs were he wished to always remain. Arms wrapped tightly around her, while he rested his head in the valley between her breasts, hiding her scars from view. Her heartbeat pulsed against his ear, and he smiled satisfied at the sound of it.

Outside, Kiara heard the waves of the ocean crash quietly against the ship, and she closed her eyes, losing herself to the tranquil sounds of the waves and Law's steady breathing as he lied on top of her, cuddling with her.

"Miss Snow, you truly are deliciously wet," Law suddenly mumbled. Kiara's heart skipped a beat before she attempted to push him off her. Her arousal must have met with him somehow – of course it had. His lower abdominal muscles were resting exactly there.

"Sh, sh. I don't mind. In fact, I find it quite relieving," he chuckled and tightened his embrace around her as she struggled to push him off.

"It's rather embarrassing, Law! And disgusting!" she countered, her usually low and calming voice seeming to have reached a higher peak.

He wanted to frown at her. Bodily fluids were perfectly normal, and especially during sexual intercourse. She'd have to get used to it.

"Allow me to shower at least," she bargained, her hand brushing through his raven black hair. She didn't loathe his hat; she simply treasured running her fingers through his hair. It was soft, and so divine to tug to release a portion of the tension he built within her at moments.

"If I may join," Law bargained in return, a smug smile on his lips.

"No."

"Then no, you're not allowed to have a shower."

"Law."

"Miss Snow."

She huffed, her arms trying to fold across her chest, but failing as Law had already stolen that spot with his head.

"Then switch off the lights at least," she pleaded.

"Aren't you a craving one."

"No, that would be you."

"How about both of us. Compromise, no? You should listen to your own advice more often, miss Snow." Law sighed and stretched out and an arm to reach the bedside lamp. He didn't fail to notice Kiara's wistful stare as he leaned up, his chest on display. Finally, he reached the lamp and switched off the lights. But Kiara surprised him by pushing him away before he got to lie back down on her. It appeared the beauty didn't want to cuddle tonight. She surprised again by lying on top of him instead. A blush crept to her cheeks as she felt his erection against her warmth, and she begged she wouldn't grow so painfully aroused again.

But Law was in a teasing mood, and he bucked his hips up against her.

"Oh!" she gasped, her body leaning up instantly. Ah, that reaction was absolutely mouth-watering.

Grey eyes stared up at her naked chest as if she was a gift sent from something he didn't believe in. So bloody delicious and breath-taking, and she was moaning because of _him._

He had to do it again. He _needed_ to hear her reaction again. He bucked his hips up when she lowered again, meeting her halfway, and hitting her back up.

"Oh, Law," she moaned, her hands landing on his chest so she could lean her weight on her arms.

That sound – it was more delicious than anything he had ever heard, and those feelings, shooting into him like a bomb of his heaven – simply irreplaceable. She was his to keep. He would never let go of her, not for as long as he lived. She meant too much to him – already. He wanted nothing but to pleasure her, spoil her, protect her.

And argue with her. That was certainly amusing.

He grabbed her arms and pulled her down so her chest landed against his. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, nearly smothering her, as he bucked his hips against her again, deeply enjoying the feel of the friction against his erection.

"Oh, stop. Please stop. I can't handle it." She pleaded into his ear, her voice high-pitched with arousal as she panted heavily. One arm abandoned her waist so he could slide his hand into her knickers and rub her clit with slow circular motions. His lips found her neck, and then her weak spot, and he licked and sucked until he had made sure to leave a mark. He wasn't going to stop now, not until she felt crazed and agonized.

She teased him, why shouldn't he tease her?

"Not until you're crazed with lust, Snow," he whispered in her ear and returned to her weak spot with his soft and beautifully sculptured lips.

"Oh fuck," she moaned loudly, right into his ear. He bucked his hips against her again, and her arousal soaked through his black pants, through his boxers, until it reached his erection, which welcomed it with eagerness. She started rubbing herself against him, her lips moving in search of his. They met and melted together, and Law lost himself to her insane pool of emotions. It was as though he had entered another place. The ship was gone, he was gone, only she was present, and it was just the same for Kiara when it came to him.

His fingers hastened their motions, targeting her clit just perfectly.

"Oh! Stop!" she pleaded, an overwhelming tension warming in the depths of her abdominal muscles.

"Not yet," he whispered and rolled them around so he lied on top of her again.

"Fuck it," he mumbled to himself. He might as well hand her an orgasm. She had agreed to make love to him. He didn't want her to suffer like he had to – suffer through the wait. His hands gripped her knickers, and with some strength, he ripped them apart.

"Kiara, listen to me." He said, his voice intense. She struggled to lower her heavy panting, and pay attention to him. She was lost to him.

"Y-yes," she managed to reply with a shaky voice.

"I'm going to pleasure you. If you move, or I feel even a _single_ trace of pain emitting from you, I will stop, and I won't allow you to come. I need you to be careful and lie still. Do you understand?" his voice was husky, filled with arousal and want for this desirable woman beneath him.

"Yes," she whimpered, her eyes shooting wide with wonder. Just what did Law have in store for her? Was this it? Had she won him over?

"Good." He smiled and leaned down to kiss her softly, tenderly. Oh how it warmed her, to feel such soft lips of devotion against her own. She had found him.

Fuck Penguin, Law could be kind as well.

He left her lips, kissing down her neck, down to her breasts where his tongue licked her nipple. The other he tugged with his fingers, and he closed his eyes, devouring the taste of her soft, velvet flesh in his mouth.

"Law," she moaned, her back arching.

"Lie still," he hissed, his eyes glaring into hers. She bit her lower lip, her back landing on the mattress again.

This was too difficult. How could he expect so much of her? The pleasure he handed her was overwhelming, and Kiara barely dared to wonder what it would feel like to have him pleasure her _there._ Her feelings exploded around her and into him, as if the ship had caught on fire.

His lips kissed down her stomach then, and around her wound. Her skin trembled underneath him, and Law had to smile. Surely, his Kiara Snow was very responsive and sensitive to his touches, and he absolutely adored it.

When his head kissed down lower, to the apex between her thighs, Kiara's eyes shot wide.

"What are you doing?" she blurted out embarrassed and sat up. Law pushed her down again with a firm hand, controlling her completely. He almost wanted to laugh. She truly was very sexually inexperienced, but he appreciated that to an enormous extent – it meant she would be his entirely. All her pleasures would belong to him.

He spread her legs wider apart, careful not to touch her wounds. Kiara's heart was beating feverishly inside her chest, and she wondered why it didn't just escape and land by his feet, as it appeared to want. His large hands gently lifted her thighs over his shoulders. His hypnotizing grey and dark eyes glanced up at her a last time.

"Lie still." He repeated calmly, before he grabbed a hold of her hips and started his task of satisfying the woman of his dreams.

"Law," she gasped, her eyes shooting wide as a slick sensation licked over her folds. A deeper blush than ever before claimed her cheeks.

_How dirty,_ she thought mentally, although thoroughly enjoying it. He was _tasting_ her. But when he hit against a spot between her legs, with his magnificent warm tongue, Kiara thought she would be sure to perish; for she had never felt such pleasure in her entire life.

_"Lie still_," Law's words echoed through her ears like torture. She couldn't move, but she found she wanted to more than ever, for she had never felt such pleasure in her entire life. Her eyes squeezed shut, and she struggled to breathe. Her entire body tensed as he continued without mercy, circling her every now and then, before targeting directly.

"Fuck," she whimpered, her back about to arch but she managed to squeeze herself down against the mattress instead. Her hands searched for his hair, his lovely hair, so she could tug it. They found it, and she ran her fingers through it before tugging. Her legs tensed almost painfully as he continued to pleasure her. She was sensation – she couldn't believe such pleasure was capable to feel. Without pause, this sensation of emotions drifted into Law, informing him of just how much his darling enjoyed this. He groaned against her warmth, nearly feeling himself get lost to this enormous climax she was reaching.

_Just one more detail_, he thought silently as he gently inserted a finger into her. He had to be careful. She was still a virgin, and he didn't want her to feel pain tonight.

"Ah," she moaned loudly, her eyes shooting wide as his finger entered her. It felt strange, numb almost. He pulled it in and out with gentle movements as he continued to lick her, rolling it around every now and then, and hitting right against the front wall of her warmth, against a spot so sweet Kiara couldn't take it.

"Please! I have to move," she whined, her back arching.

Thankfully for her, not a trace of pain was felt as she did so, for she was all sensation. Law noticed this and decided to continue, as promised.

"Oh fuck," she bit her lower lip, her eyes closing again as an enormous amount of tension dwelled within her, threatening to release any moment. His finger pumped her harder then, and his tongue licked faster, bringing her over the edge.

"Law!" she screamed, but it was cut off midway as she failed to breathe. She faded, her whole body trembling with pleasure before collapsing onto the mattress. Her feelings exploded, the tension releasing itself inside her, finally. All thoughts vanished as she fell into a pool of bliss and the purest sensation she had ever felt. If she had known that feeling this way was capable before, she wouldn't have hesitated to lose herself to a man. No correction, she wouldn't have hesitated to lose herself to Law. This was his work – only he would treat her like she was the purest gold and the only woman in the world. If she had known he was capable of such magic, she never would have second-guessed him.

She was drowning, and she didn't know if she could ever recover. Her lungs heaved for air, but Kiara Snow was gone, mentally anyhow. She was lost to her feelings, to Law, to her climax and this overwhelming feeling of release.

When she finally returned to herself, all she could feel was Law's lips ravishing her with kisses all over her exposed flesh. She swallowed, finding that her body was in truth still here while she had been flying into something else.

"You okay?" he whispered as their eyes met. She blushed, before she leaned up hastily and smashed her lips to his. If she was okay? No she wasn't just okay. She was absolutely lost to him and pleasure. He returned the kiss at once, a smile on his lips, while her arms wrapped around him to pull him closer. She wrinkled her nose as she could taste herself in his mouth. She pulled away at the weird taste of it.

"Don't like the taste of yourself?" he grinned amused and pushed her back down on the mattress with firm hands.

"Not particularly," she blushed. She was still in a daze, and all that mattered was that Law was here, with her.

"You'll get used to it," he chuckled and kissed her lips again.

"Thank you, Law. That was…" she mumbled in regards to the door he had opened for her – the door to erotica.

"I know. I could feel it, Miss Snow," he smiled and kissed her cute little nose. He had never been more pleased with himself. He had felt absolutely everything she had. Regret was alien to him, why had he even waited? It was only now that he could begin to fathom how much pleasure he would feel when he finally claimed her. He would have _all_ of her pleasure. He wondered if his climax would be doubled if they came together. He hoped so. But more than that, he hoped he had convinced her that he was the man for her, and no one else.

"Nine days," he grinned and kissed her lips.

"May I please have a shower now?" she giggled, although she suspected she was currently immobile.

"If I may join you," he chuckled, his eyes sparkling of affection and joy. He looked young, not the mid-aged man he often appeared to be. Kiara liked that look in his eyes. And she thought he deserved a shared shower after all the pleasure he had so generously handed her.

"Alright," she nodded. Law's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Really?"

"Yes. If you carry me," she nodded, a blush in her cheeks.

He laughed. He simply couldn't help it.

"Can't walk, Miss Snow?"

"You appear to have a tendency to make me swoon, Law." She teased back.

"I'm delighted to hear that," he smiled widely and scooped her up in his arms to head for the shower.

As the two lied in bed, showered and clean, Kiara snuggled closer to Law, her arm wrapping over his abs and her head resting on his chest. In response, Law reluctantly wrapped an arm around her, still feeling very odd with the concept of cuddling.

Fear washed over him a second later, and he gazed down at her instantly. Why was she frightened?

"Snow? Are you alright?"

"Just fine."

"I don't appreciate being lied to."

"I'm not lying."

He grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him. He could barely see her light blue eyes as they somewhat shined in the darkness.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want you to make love to me." She blurted out.

He froze. What the bloody fuck had he done wrong?

"What do you mean you don't want me to make love to you? Have I done something? Perhaps _not_ done something?" he pushed her to sit up. He pondered over what he had done, and not done. He hadn't wounded her, he had done everything he could to make her feel only pleasure. What the _fuck_ was going on?

"I…" she swallowed, her eyes arresting his grey ones.

"Tell me, Snow," he hissed. He was desperate to hear her explanation. This wasn't fair to him.

"I don't want you to make love to me, because if you do, I'll fall in love with you."


	7. Devastation

**I'd like to warn my audience that the following lemons will get quite dirty and quite... well, dominant. Law might be doing a few things you won't approve of, so if you don't like a bit of dominance and punishment in lemons, turn away now. Other than that, I hope you'll enjoy my future updates! Thank you so much for reading and encouraging! It's appreciated beyond belief!**

**- Sounds**

His world blackened in an instant.

Love. What on earth was love anyhow? Sexual temptation? Desire? Want? Need?

He stared at her, utterly lost for words as she stared back at him. He tried many times to open his mouth to speak, but it seemed he had lost his tongue, for no words would form in his mouth. Thoughts failed to transform into sentences, as they rocked through his head. It was as though they talked in a language he didn't speak.

Love. Love was a language the dark captain had never understood, nor believed he would.

Finally, logic came to his rescue, and he managed to speak again, after having momentarily turned mute, "You can't know that."

"But I do." Kiara whispered in response, tears dwelling in her eyes. Her pain was charging into Law, as she felt the rejection arrive. She knew it would arrive. It was inevitable. Of course Trafalgar Law, the Surgeon of Death, couldn't love anyone. Why yes, he was experienced in sexual activities, but that was as far as his knowledge went when it came to the topic of love. She lied down, turned her back to him, and closed her eyes, hoping sleep would carry her out of her frightened and miserable state. She didn't want to fall for Trafalgar Law, the only man on the planet who was sure to reject her. Why did it have to be this way?

Why did the first man she had truly fallen for, have to be _him?_

"I'm afraid I'm lost for words, Kiara." He mumbled, his hand reaching for her shoulder.

"You've said my name twice today." She whispered in reply.

"I always address you by your name."

"My first name, Law."

"Is that of significance to you?"

"Yes, because it appears it is to you. You don't use first names very often, unless it's a close friend you're addressing." She sniffed. She was crying, and it was his fault. His chest screamed with pain. He wanted her to stop, he didn't want her to shed tears over a dumb subject such as love.

It was simple. Law was rational, and love was irrational. The two could only meet in a paradox, in something divided – and Law couldn't find the answer to this nerve wrecking problem.

He moved closer to her, draped an arm around her waist and pulled her tightly to his chest. "I use your first-name when I'm passionate about a subject we're discussing," he explained to her.

"Such as my potential feelings for you." She sniffed again, her voice shaking. She was trying to hide that she was crying, but Law could feel it as her body trembled in his embrace. He sighed and kissed the back of her head.

"Such as that, yes."

"I want to leave, Law. Let me leave before it's too late and my heart will be shattered by your hands. Please, let me leave." She whispered, her plea barely audible to the ears. It seemed to be the only solution to her current issues. If she left now, she could be saved from these excruciating feelings she would be sure to have for him with enough time given. If she left now, her feelings for him would become simply a question, blowing in the wind as she aged to become an old lady. Did she love him? Would she have loved him?

Would he have loved her back?

"I can't. I want you here. With me." Law replied somewhat devastated by the thought of her departure and kissed her hair again.

"You're torturing me. You stole my freedom; don't take my heart as well. That's robbing me of too much, Law. You're stripping me to the core," she sobbed, her hand attempting to remove his arm from embracing her.

"Sh, calm down, Kiara. Allow me some room to think this through. You've blown my mind, and I need to recover." He whispered and tightened his hold around her. She needed soothing, and he was more than willing to attend to the matter.

"You're Trafalgar Law. You can't love. I understand. You're a pirate – you steal, you don't give. You'll rob me of my love, and give nothing in return, and I don't blame you for it. It's who you are."

"If you don't hold your tongue this instant, I will gag you. You know nothing about me, and such accusations I will not tolerate. You're emotional, you're drunk, and you're tired. Half of what you're saying might not even be true. Go to sleep. Now. That's not a request." He barked into her ear. He wanted to punish her, sexually, for even daring to step so overboard. But as he had said, she was drunk, and she was more brave than smart when in that state.

"Good night," she whispered.

Law failed to reply. He was too angry with her, and too divided to be capable of uttering a single word more than needed. She had destroyed a perfectly splendid evening, just because of a trivial matter called love – to him it was trivial anyhow.

He couldn't sleep. This was hopeless to him. His heart simply wouldn't let him, as it was going on rampage inside his chest. Just touching her now was difficult. It caused his body to tense, and he could barely breathe and think clearly. He despised this, the fact that he _cared_. He wasn't used to this – having to think about emotions, feelings – it was alien to him.

He sighed deeply before he released her from his tight embrace. Climbing out of the bed, he gazed back at her as he rose to his legs. Before he kissed her forehead, knowing she was fast asleep by now – he had been laying awake for at least two hours, thinking – he closed the curtains and tucked her tightly. He wouldn't want his darling to catch a useless cold while he was absent.

He sighed again, reached for his hat on the floor and headed towards the door. With lazy, quiet steps, he made his way to the deck. It was late, and the moon was up and shining, casting its silver light across the vast, black ocean. Diamonds were scattered across the deep, nearly black sky as he gazed up at it and rubbed the back of his head. He hoped this tranquillity of nature was infectious so he could maybe feel a little tranquil himself. A light summer breeze played across the skin of his naked chest, soothing him out of such disordered thoughts.

His dark eyes were darker than usual, as they strayed towards the dark horizon where black met deep blue. The sea was calm, and he could almost mirror himself in the surface of it as he leaned over the railings to look down.

"Blood hell," he exhaled loudly and rested his arms on the railings. Why did the woman of his desire had to say that? Was it on purpose? Had she intentionally tried to scare him away from her?

No, that wouldn't explain it. She wanted him; he could _feel_ it, so she hadn't lied. She truly was afraid she'd come to love him. But Law wasn't sure he was frightened for the same reason. In fact, he very much wanted Kiara Snow to love him. He found he struggled to breathe as he thought about it, and blood rushed to his head with dopamine of the satisfying thought. He would own her completely then – body and mind. It was a rush that hit him as he pondered over it. Of course he'd want his Snow to love him. It was what he desired most in the whole bloody world.

But was he capable of returning her love?

"Captain?" Bepo's voice asked from behind the internally divided surgeon.

"Bepo." Law retorted barely, his voice bored and reserved as usual.

"What are you doing out here?" Bepo asked curiously and took a stand next to Law by the railings.

"Thinking."

"About what?"

"About women and how bloody irritating they are."

"You, thinking about women? A curious situation," Bepo chuckled at his captain while chewing on his fish stick.

"You don't have to remind me," Law grumbled irritated and lowered his head in dismay.

"A woman in particular, or all of them?"

"Miss Snow, Bepo, Miss Snow. She is the only woman I even pay attention to." Law sighed, unsure of whether he truly wanted to discuss such a silly and pathetic matter with his first mate. But if he could discuss it with anyone, it would be Bepo, regardless of whether he was a bear or not.

"Ah, Snow. She smells nice," Bepo nodded with a wrinkle of his nose. "Like the spring," he added. As a bear, his sense of smell was absolutely exceptional, and he could often smell feelings as well. A benefit on his part – not on Law's. He didn't like the exposure. He somehow understood what his Snow had meant regarding her dislike of the exposure now – to have an audience entertained merely by your feelings.

"That she does indeed." Law nodded to himself and rubbed the bridge of his nose with slender fingers.

"And why is she irritating to you, captain? I thought you loved her?" Bepo inhaled deeply, taking in Law's feelings and scent with him.

Law froze. "No. I don't. That's exactly the problem. I'm attracted to her fucking cunt, nothing else." He replied harshly once he gathered his thoughts. He regretted instantly that he had spoken of his darling in such a disrespectful manner, but he had been caught in momentary frustration of Bepo's question.

"Not her mind? But she makes you laugh often, captain. And she challenges you, and makes you smile. Not many people can do that when it comes to you, captain," Bepo asked, still as innocently curious as always.

"Alright! Fuck me, I love her bloody mind too!" Law barked back at him through gritted teeth.

"Then what's the problem?" Bepo shrugged his shoulders.

"Forget we ever discussed this, alright?" Law moaned and turned his attention away from his best mate.

"On your command, captain. But I'd hate to see you make the worst move of a lifetime, so be cautious with where you tread with her. Snow is a dangerous woman. I can sense that by the way men smell around her. Don't throw her away just because you think it's the rational thing to do." Bepo lectured him uncharacteristically and turned to leave his captain alone.

"Tell Daros to come to my chambers first thing in the morning!" Law yelled after him, needing to discuss the crew's next move with the ship's navigator.

"Yes, captain," Bepo nodded without turning to look at him.

Law turned his attention to the horizon again, his thoughts yet again targeting a certain beauty that currently lay asleep in his bed. She simply wouldn't vanish from his thoughts. She was always there, reminding him of how blissfully perfect and tormenting she was, simultaneously.

He would make love to her. He would, regardless of whether she wanted it or not. He _needed_ it. He needed to claim her as his own. And even better, if he did make love to her, he'd claim her body _and_ heart altogether. The issue wasn't whether he would make love to her or not. It was whether he could return her feelings if she fell for him. Did he _want_ to return her feelings? Of course he didn't. She'd be a weakness – his greatest weakness. He couldn't expose himself to such a threat. The thought of her being in danger _now_ was agonizingly destructive.

"Fuck you, Miss Snow," he hissed to himself and slammed his fist down against the railings. He regretted the very day she walked into his life – for now he solely couldn't let her go. She'd have to kill him if she ever wanted to escape, and he was confident that the kind, stubborn and amusing lady couldn't do that. But she was so _young_, being only eighteen. He could have sworn she looked older – at least twenty-two.

And she had been so badly treated in the past, by Gerard, and who knows how many others? He wanted to protect her, hand her what she had never had before – love. But that would expose him to a life-threatening situation – to love someone. He'd have to train her to become a strong pirate, a pirate capable of protecting herself should anything happen to him.

Already, he felt the agonizing need to be close to her again. He'd only been gone for twenty minutes, and she was already harassing his mind with her breath-taking beauty and intoxicating taste and smell. He wanted her wrapped around him, as he slowly, sensually, and thoroughly pleasured her. He wanted to hear her pant his name, louder and louder.

"Bloody hell," he murmured to himself, his eyebrows furrowed and his beautiful lips forming a displeased line. He folded his arms across his chest and headed back inside, knowing he needed her now. She was a drug to him, not just her feelings anymore. Simply her – her presence – was enough.

He headed down the flight of stairs, past the other sleeping quarters and towards his room. He froze in the corridor when he saw it was open.

"Miss Snow?" he asked, his voice holding a trace of fear that she had escaped. He moved again, his steps quicker than usual. He pushed the door further to see that the bed was empty.

Alarm washed over him, pure alarm and panic. The blood drained from his face, and for a split second he froze entirely, his world appearing to crumble around him. Everything shattered, and he felt his heart pump devastation through his system, poisoning every hint of his body with more pain than he had ever felt.

"Kiara!" he shouted on top of his lungs. He didn't know why he was shouting. If she had escaped, she wouldn't be replying anyways. Regardless, he was absolutely desperate and on the verge of breaking to pieces at the thought of her infinite absence from his side. But maybe he could feel her fear if he called for her.

"Kiara!" he shouted again, this time his body moved. He sprinted up the flight of stairs and flung the door to the deck open again. He analysed the surroundings with fearful eyes, his blood crashing through his veins like a storm of emotional disaster. He had lost her.

"Kiara Snow!" he shouted so loud his lungs burned.

"Law!" he heard a reply. His heart stopped and for a moment the world froze around him. Before he knew what he was doing, he was sprinting back inside, down the corridor of the top floor and into the kitchen. He ripped the door open and leaned against it as his body appeared to have lost balance. She was right there, having herself a cup of tea. He was about to collapse with the overwhelming relief when she met his grey eyes with her gorgeous blue ones. The sight of them held him in place, and he found he was incapable of moving at all.

"You called?" she asked innocently and had a sip from her cup of tea.

Law exploded with rage. His eyes darkened and his heart pumped with black fury as he walked towards the beauty claiming innocence. She knew very well what she had done to him; and it was exactly what she had intended.

He gently reached for the cup she was holding and placed it aside. Then, he leaned next to her ear and whispered, "Miss Snow. I have never felt more angry in my entire life." He grabbed her throat and lifted her out of her seat. Slamming her against a wall, he pushed himself against her, his hand tightening around her throat. He wanted to punish her, punish her until she screamed his name and begged him to stop.

"Mi-issed m-me?" she coughed, a victorious and sly smile across her beautiful lips. Law lost it. That smile was disgusting to watch. How could she act so brave and superior when he had her smashed against the wall? He lost to the darkness of his fury and no longer knew what he was doing. He flung her over his shoulder and kicked the kitchen door open. The destination was his infirmary, and Kiara would be sure to regret what he would do there.

He dropped her on the medical chair, before he turned his back to her and locked the door.

"Ouch," she whimpered and massaged her butt with a pained frown, upon the impact when he dropped her so harshly.

"Law, are you okay?" she managed to ask. He was acting strangely. She had seen the fury in his eyes, but she knew he wouldn't hurt her. She had only left the bedroom as a joke. She hadn't meant to frighten him so profoundly. Although, it flattered her somewhat to witness how much he cared for her. He looked destroyed as he entered the kitchen and leaned against the door as if he was about to pass out.

He brought forth a syringe and opened a few cabinets and drawers. Finally he appeared to be filling a few cups with strange liquids Kiara didn't know the name of. He brought the syringe into each of them, until he studied the fullness of it. He snapped his fingers against it and turned to look at Kiara with deadly eyes, colder than the bloody glacier – his trademark glare. Her blood stilled in her veins and fear pumped out of her. What was he doing?

Law had to smile when he felt her fear. Finally she understood who was in charge, and who was superior between the two. And how dare she frighten him like that? He saw his whole world shatter around him for fuck's sake! The pain had been more destructive than he could have imagined. She could never leave him.

He fucking loved her – every single part of her.

"You scared the shit out of me, Miss Snow," he mumbled as he walked closer. It seemed she relaxed as she heard the sound of his voice, as her feelings appeared to fade from the atmosphere.

"I'm sorry. It was only meant to be a joke."

"A really, fucking, terrible joke, Miss Snow." He barked in fury and grabbed her arm with a firm grip that was sure to bruise.

"What are you doing?" she whimpered and tried to push him away.

"Relax, I'm simply sedating you, Love. I can't have you doing that to me again. And I have a little punishment in store for you when you wake up." The needle penetrated her skin, and he forced the drug into her system. He pulled out when he finished and took a seat in his own chair.

"Sedating me?" she whispered, her eyelids wavering as the drug began to take affect.

"Yes, darling – sedating you. I absolutely loathe it when you defy me, or mock my need for you. I'll have to punish you and teach you how to behave." He smiled smugly and took her small hand in his large one.

"You cunt," she whispered lazily. He chuckled amused. Even halfway into a deep slumber she was amusing.

He leaned next to her ear and inhaled her smell.

"There's one thing you ought to know, Miss Snow, which you can keep in mind when you wake up, as you'll be gagged. I love you already. How did I find out? Well, you absolutely crushed me when you pretended to have abandoned me. You don't realize what you have until it's gone, no? Regardless, you should be dreading the moment you wake for frightening me to such an extent. I was scared shitless."


	8. Agony

**This chapter was awfully challenging, but I hope it will suffice. I must admit I'm quite content with it, although it's perfectly understandable if you think differently.**

**A warning: Law's quite gruesome in the beginning, but believe me, it's all for a cause.**

**A special thanks to ****_Wings-Chan_**** for such continuos encouragement - you are impeccable, and I blush at all your comments and drown in joy.**

**As to those who think Kiara to be acting strangely; this is how I've chosen to develop my character. I like stubborn behavior in a female, and I love it when they swear and break from that whole facade of being so bloody lovely all the time. When a female swears, in my opinion, they seem real and appear to have real feelings. Instead of succumbing to how a lady should act, they act exactly as they wish, which Kiara does. I deeply apologize if this is offensive to any of you, (Kiara's swearing) but Law does it too, and if such language doesn't appeal to you as a reader, then I'm simply not the author for you :(**

**On last note, I hope you'll enjoy my update! Please comment if anything! The encouragement keeps me going! **

Strange. She felt strange, as though something was missing. Her head felt as though a million stones were resting on it – heavy and unmovable. With a soft moan, she managed to understand she was still alive and breathing, despite how lost and confused she felt. But there was something missing – a sign of life.

Her heartbeat. It was gone.

He had killed her.

Upon that thought, reality dawned on her and her eyes shot open to grasp her surroundings. It was dark – blindingly black – in the room. She tried to move, to find out that her limbs were tied together, left ankle to left wrist, and right ankle to right wrist. Her legs were arched and she couldn't move, not even a single inch.

"Law," she whispered faintly, her voice remaining too feeble for the ears. Where was she? What had happened?

There was a presence in the room, a presence darker than the blackness surrounding her. Her small ears heard a sigh, a sigh of relief it sounded. She tried to move her head, succeeding this time. A thick, overwhelming feeling swelled in her mind, forcing her to remain in the haze of her disordered state. Where was her heartbeat? Was she dead? Had he murdered her? Slayed her like the psychotic sadist he was?

A bright light pierced through her eyes then, blinding her more than the darkness had. She flinched, her body attempting to move and her arms attempting to shield her eyes. She heard the sound of a door closing, and she knew she was alone again.

The dark presence had departed.

For hours she lied there, recovering from the haze she had been trapped in. She wondered what had caused her to feel this way, so heavily… drugged. And that was when it dawned on her – Law had sedated her. She couldn't recall much, other than the needle penetrating her skin and the devastation and desolation that had blazed from his eyes the moment before her eyes closed.

His grey eyes had been greyer than usual – lost, ruined, miserable. Her heart ached as the image of his sorrow dominated her thoughts. Empty – he had looked, empty and lonely. He looked like the man he was the very first time their eyes met. She hadn't noticed the transition in his eyes until now – the loneliness vanishing and becoming replaced by sparks that would feed the strongest fire.

From grey to blazing.

"Law!" she cried out, misery swallowing her. If she had known her joke would have caused him to feel so devastated, she never would have done it. He had been in pain, and she had caused it. The manner he leaned against the door in, the moment he entered the kitchen and laid eyes on her, it was as though he would collapse with relief. To think her presence had such an affect on him was beyond her comprehension. She simply couldn't believe it, nor would she during her lifetime. Her place in Law's heart was unbeknownst to her, and never would she realize the extent of it either – of just how much power she held over him.

A knock on the door brought her out of her momentary self-burial. She was crying it appeared. He had sedated her, bloody hell. He must be angry, so agonizingly angry with her. Why else would he have gone so far as to _sedate_ her?

"Law!" she cried out again, her body desperate to move. How had he trapped her?

The door opened, and in the small crack of the blinding light, a familiar shadow stood present.

"Missed me?" his soothing voice quoted her out of spite. She swallowed. He was still angry, furious in fact.

"Yes," she sniffed, and she realized she was crying.

"Good," he said barely and stepped inside before he closed the door.

"I can't move." She whined and tried to break free from the binds.

"That's the very point, Miss Snow," his voice was closer. Under normal circumstances, her heart would thump with excitement of his near presence, but her heart was missing it appeared – or dead. Regardless, her body was utterly silent, and the thought frightened her.

"Am I dead?" she whispered, fresh tears strolling down her kissable cheeks.

Soft chuckles filled the silence of the room, erupting from Law's mouth.

"No, Snow. You're not. I'd lever allow such a thing to happen." He whispered, his nose meeting with her ear. She heard him inhale deeply, before his lips gently kissed her. She blushed, her breath shaking with desire and regret of how she had treated him.

"Then what have you allowed to happen? I can't feel my heart," she replied, her voice feeble with fear.

"I've stolen it." He whispered and before she could realize what he had said, their lips blended together in a divided passion the two failed to understand. But it consumed the two with its massive impact, regardless.

Helplessly, Kiara tried to break free from her binds to wrap her arms around him, but she was painfully reminded of her immobility. So instead she let him wrap his arms around her instead, as he climbed between her legs. His tongue danced in her mouth, searching it seemed, searching for something she didn't understand.

Finally, she grasped his message and her eyes shot open from having been closed.

"What do you mean you've stolen it?" she gasped as she pulled away from him.

"I've literally taken possession of your heart. You can't escape from me that way. But worry not, it's mine to behold anyway. The only thing that remains is to metaphorically steal your heart, which I intend to do later. For now, you are in very, very, deep shit, Miss Snow."

She wanted to flee. What on earth did he mean he had stolen her heart? What sort of abilities did Trafalgar Law possess?

"What?" was all she managed to reply.

"Oh yes, Miss Snow. Thorough punishment is in order, for frightening me to such an extent. I'll have you scream and beg me to stop. And even as you shout stop, I won't until I decide I'm finished with you." His voice travelled like deadly poison. He was furious with her, and she was about to witness Trafalgar Law's sadistic wrath.

She was lost for words. And why would she talk anyways? What could she possibly say? Stop? He had just informed her that stop wouldn't do a single thing to her horrible situation.

"Are you going to hit me? Because if you are, please just make it quick," she sobbed, her body trembling with fright as images of Gerard's assaults tortured her mind.

Law's body stiffened on hers, as her fear charged into him without pause. It wounded him that she could even think such a thing of him. He would never harm her, physically anyhow.

"No, Kiara. I'm not going to physically abuse you. Only mentally. I need to teach you a lesson. I hate it when you defy me, and mock my need for you. You haven't the faintest clue of how much your presence aboard my ship is needed. You need to understand how to behave around me, and what I expect of you." He whispered and nuzzled his nose to hers.

A million questions swirled around in Kiara's head. What on earth was the Surgeon of Death talking about? Had her stunt made him lose his senses entirely? The little that was left anyhow?

"I don't understand," she replied, her fear vanishing in an instant.

"I'll make you understand," he sighed and removed himself from her. She heard his feet travelling away, before the lights were switched on. She looked around herself, orientating herself finally, and she realized she was in his room, strapped together by a hog tie. Her eyes widened. Her legs were purposely spread for him, and she was stripped of all her clothing. What was going on in Law's head this very moment?

"Are you going to make love to me?" she whispered astounded. He turned to face her, his glacier eyes shining of mischievous thoughts. He reached into the pocket of his jeans and brought forth a ball gag with black leather to go around the head. He walked towards her again and grabbed her jaw, forcing her mouth open by pressing it. Placing the gag in her mouth, he noticeably relaxed as he strapped it around her head. He wouldn't have to listen to her stupid questions now.

When he finished, he leaned over her and stared deep into her eyes for a long while before answering to her question, knowing full well that she'd be incapable of replying.

"No, Miss Snow. I will not be making love to you today. I'm far too angry for that. I'm going to fuck you. Hard. And you're going to beg me to stop. With those restraints, you won't be able to move and reopen your wound as I have my way with you," he smiled broadly and leaned down to kiss her charming little nose. She whimpered, her body attempting to break free from their restraints.

"It's useless, Kiara. Regardless of how hard you try, you're trapped." He laughed softly and kissed her nose again. She stared up at him with pure panic in her breath-taking eyes, and it was a sight to die for in Law's opinion. She was already learning to never defy him again.

His eyes broke from hers to land on the Heart Pirate tattoo he had inked into her skin while she was sedated. It was located just below her sternum, reaching down to the valley between her breasts where he had successfully managed to erase her scars from sight with the black ink. He wouldn't be reminded of Gerard's disgusting treatments to her now, when he kissed that delightful and enchanting valley. It appeared she hadn't noticed the tattoo yet, which he was happy for. He didn't want to argue with her right now. He had other matters to attend to which were far overdue.

Now that she had been permanently marked as member of his crew, she'd only be safe under his supervision. If she escaped, that mark would identify her as a pirate, and she'd never be safe again, unless she remained on this ship. And if that wasn't enough, he had made sure to collect her heart from her body.

She was ultimately his now. He had warned her, but she had brushed it off by mocking him. He needed to convey just how serious he was about her captivity. She could never leave him, and now her constant presence was ensured.

"Mm," she whimpered against the gag in her mouth. Law smiled, returning to the room from his thoughts.

"Patience, Miss Snow," he teased her and swiftly removed his hat and hoodie in one move. She was feverishly shaking her head at him, desperately trying to convince him to stop _now_, with her body language. But Law had no such intention.

"Do you remember what I told you after I sedated you?" he asked her curiously, wondering if she knew of his love for her. She sniffed, fresh tears dwelling in her eyes as she shook her head in reply.

"Good. I regret informing you so soon. I'll tell you again sometime though, that is a promise." He grinned and climbed into the bed with a black cloth in his hand. Moving between her legs, he leaned forward and lifted her head so he could wrap the fold over her eyes, tightly, so she wouldn't be capable of seeing a single thing.

"This should intensify the moment, together with the pain and mental torture you're about to endure." He murmured faintly and leaned away after planting a soft, tender kiss to her forehead. "It's very regrettable that I won't be able to kiss those delicious lips of yours, but I need you quiet. We have other people on-board. We should take them into account and show a little empathy." He chuckled, knowing full well the irony of his statement. Showing empathy was something he certainty wasn't doing to this exquisite beauty beneath him.

"What's this, Miss Snow? Are you aroused?" he grinned satisfied as he eyed her wet folds. She whimpered in protest to his statement and tried to turn over, but his arms hastily prevented her.

"Why I'm flattered, Kiara. I didn't know you were that eager to be tortured. You are simply too amusing, and perfect. I'm a lucky man for stumbling upon you, who respond so positively to my treatments. No women are quite like you, I must confess." He grinned as he leaned his weight on top of her so she'd be incapable of moving.

Rivers of tears travelled down her cheeks as she whimpered and screamed in protest, her hands and legs desperately searching for liberation, but it was deemed useless as he had her gagged and strapped together.

She couldn't see him. She could only feel him, hear him. But soon, her hearing vanished too, as he deafened her completely with a pair of earplugs.

She tried to scream, her tears staining her cheeks red. Her chest was overflowing with fear and terror. He was going to torture her, and she couldn't do a single thing to prevent him. She was struck helpless and useless. All she could do was wait. Time – who knew time, could act so torturously? More than anything, she wished he would simply be done already. She hated him – she hated him so awfully much.

"Oh!" she gasped in surprise as she felt his tongue meet with the apex between her thighs. Torture? _This_ was torture? This was exactly what she had wanted!

Her body tensed, her mind dimming out as she so desperately needed to move, but she couldn't move a single inch –she couldn't even arch her back, as his tongue so deliciously treated her. Her breathing increased in volume, her lungs heaving for more oxygen to calm this blissful tension that was swelling up in her abdomen. Seconds, milliseconds, she didn't know, but regardless each moment seemed like a lifetime as she climbed her way to her peak. Law wouldn't stop. He kept going, but she needed him to stop or she would explode. He targeted her directly, licking her up and down with such rapidness that she screamed out in agony, but was silenced by the gag. She wanted to hear him, see him, run her hands through his lovely hair, but no such thing was possible.

"Law!" she moaned. No, this was too intense. Her other senses were heightened to the extreme as she couldn't hear or see. She could only _feel_ him, _smell_ him. It was absolutely torturous. Was this what he had meant? Because he was absolutely correct. There was no solution to this – she simply couldn't keep up with this. This pleasure was agonizing, horrible, excruciating. It was too extreme and massive. She needed the release. She needed it now. To tolerate this was absolutely impossible for her inexperienced soul.

Bloody hell! He had to stop!

"Stop! Stop!" she sobbed loudly into the gag. She thought she would die – her mind simply imploding within her.

But he didn't stop. He kept going, showing her no mercy. She needed to move! She had to release this gruesome tension somewhere. But she couldn't do a single thing, and the tension merely continued to intensify, sure to bring her life with it as it exploded.

Oh she was close. Thank goodness she was close. A few more seconds and she'd be saved from this agonizing pleasure he handed her. She held her breath, preparing for the impact of a massive climax and orgasm. Her lungs threatened to burst with the absurd amount of oxygen they contained.

But just then, just before she reached her peak, he stopped. His delicious tongue abandoned her, leaving her to moan and sob in protest. No, this was too much. She couldn't handle it. The frantic need for release was still within her, but he had refused her such.

"Law!" she cried out. The black fold over her eyes was soaked wet with her tears. She couldn't hear him, feel him, see him, or smell him. He was gone.

"OH!" She gasped as a vibrating sensation hit precisely against her clit. No! She was too sensitive now!

"Oh! Stop! Please stop! Stop!" she yelled, her body wriggling and trembling with hatred for the tool he was using on her. She couldn't take this. She'd shut down.

Law was staring at her with utmost satisfaction as her sweat-covered body glistened in the light of the room. He could barely believe the sight, for it was so divine he had to blink to truly grasp it. The manner her naked breasts rested so perfectly on her body, and the manner her hard nipples looked, it was beguiling. He knew she was in agony, but he absolutely adored the sight of her in agony. Perhaps now, she would understand to never joke with him about her departure ever again.

What disturbed him however, was how her feelings of agony drifted into him without pause. She was in agony – agonizing _lust_. It flattered however, that she wanted him so badly, that she pleaded for release, caused by him. He chose to divert his thoughts on that; that she was in agonizing lust for _him_, which was the truth to it.

And her arousal was dripping from her and soaking the white bed sheets. He could barely tolerate the sight of it. He wanted so badly to bury himself in that warm wetness.

"Gah!" she shrieked into the gag, her entire body tensing. He waited a little longer, knowing exactly where she was on her path to her climax. Her feelings exposed her. A few more seconds, and he would stop just before she reached it. He had no intention of letting her come tonight. That was her punishment – orgasm denial, which was indeed a beautiful form of mental torture.

He removed the vibrator instantly when she shot a bullet of enormous agony into him – splendid timing on his part, because she had been a millisecond from reaching it.

"No! No! Oh, please, stop now. I can't," she mumbled against the gag, barely understandable to the ears. Her tears were outstandingly beautiful as she sobbed in despair. Such emotions. He could watch her for a lifetime.

But when her body relaxed, her chest rising and falling as she struggled to breathe and catch her breath, he returned to her overly sensitised clit with the vibrator.

"Ah!" she screamed, her head shaking violently as she silently begged him to stop. With a greedy hand, he squeezed her breast, his mouth moving to her other free nipple to suck, tug, and lick. Her flesh was beyond lovely, like _tasting_ velvet, feeling velvet.

"No! I… Oh!" she begged, her body wriggling beneath him as he tended to her breasts and her clit at the same time. As he did this, she built much faster, and he quickly removed himself to refuse her yet another orgasm.

She was shaking violently beneath him, her sobs echoing through the room without pause.

"I fucking love you, Kiara," he said, knowing full well she couldn't hear him. "What you do to me," he mumbled to himself and kissed her cheeks and nose. His erection was growing painful to contain within his pants, and he knew he'd have to bury himself within her. He couldn't wait any longer.

Kiara was gone. She was lost to this absolutely desolating need for release that he devilishly and sadistically refused her. She felt his lips meet with her nose, before she felt his large hands grab her knees and spread them further apart.

Suddenly, he surprised her by removing the gag from her mouth.

"I need to hear you clearly for this one, Love." He whispered – knowing she couldn't hear him – and smashed his lips to hers, harshly, passionately, greedily. He kissed her like a famished man who had starved his entire life. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, so tightly she struggled to breathe.

"Law, stop," she whispered, her request barely in one piece.

"Miss Snow, I recall telling you to _never_ give me a command."

Without warning, he thrust himself into her.

"Argh!" she screamed on top of her lungs at the extreme pain she felt upon penetration. He was far too large. She thought she would be ripped to shreds from the inside out. But lips hastily silenced her scream as he slowly pulled out of her. Oh the pain! It was torture! It was sharp, wide, yet acute altogether. She couldn't contain him; he was hurting her.

"Stop! Stop!" she sobbed loudly against his lips, her tears seeming to run endlessly down her cheeks. She couldn't see him, or hear him. She only smelled him, felt him, and he was destroying her from the inside out. The feel of him multiplied by a tenfold now that she robbed of her vision and hearing.

He thrust harshly into her again, ripping away her innocence and claiming it as his to forever be.

"God no! Please stop!" she screamed and tried to break free from her binds again.

But bloody hell; all the women he had fucked, and never in his life had he encountered a more delicious woman to enter. She was soaking wet, and so breath-takingly tight. The way she contracted around his erect member stunned him, made him fail to breathe. The pressure and friction of her was something he had only dreamt about.

Using his Haki, he shut her feelings out. There was no lust for him present now, only agony, and he didn't want to be reminded of the pain she was feeling. He had to inform her. Removing her earplugs with haste, he leaned next to her ear and kissed it.

"Sh, darling. It will only hurt for a little while." He soothed her and targeted her weak spot with his lips.

"No. Law, stop. You're ripping me apart! I can't contain –" her sentence was cut off by a shriek as he thrust into her again.

"Sh, just give it a moment. Patience, Kiara."

"Please, gentler!" she pleaded through her sobs.

Gentle? Why the fuck would he be gentle with her? She had nearly destroyed him in the moment he thought she had escaped him. She hadn't been gentle with him, with these ridiculous feelings he had for her.

"You failed to be gentle with me, Kiara. Why should I treat you any differently?" he asked breathlessly as he slowly pulled out of her.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Please, be gentle. I can't handle this!" she begged.

Fuck. Law actually found himself taking her words to heart. He never should have removed the gag, for there wasn't a chance in the whole bloody world that he'd be capable of following through with his plan after hearing such pleas of anguish from the woman he loved.

"Okay. I'll be gentle," he whispered upset and kissed her lips. Gently, and very slowly, he eased into her again. He groaned with pleasure, his face burying in the crook of her neck as he pressed her tighter against his warm, muscular body.

Kiara bit her lip to withstand the pain. This, she could tolerate. She felt him pull out again, before slowly, tenderly, easing into her again.

"Mm," she moaned, her body reacting positively to his movements. Although a trace of pain was still present, it wasn't near the pain she had felt earlier.

Law devoured the sound of that moan. He wanted to hear it again. The sound of it made his mind travel into a blissful place of arousal. So very slowly, he pulled out and thrust gently into her again, treating her like she was made of the most fragile glass.

"Oh," she exhaled, her lips searching for his. He eagerly met them, drowning in their softness and fullness against his, as he slowly pulled out and eased himself in again.

The pain was gone. There was none. All she felt was rapture of the delicious friction and fullness he gave her. This was a different Law. This was the Law she could fall in love with, the man who cared for her, pleasured her, and spoiled her with affection.

"Release me," she pleaded.

Law froze inside her. "No. Kiara, no. Don't ask me of that. If I release you, your wound might reopen." He shook his head and leaned up to rest his weight on his muscular arms which had embraced her like a fortress of safety a moment ago.

"I'll be careful. Please. I want to make love to you," she pleaded, her eyes still hidden from sight. Law was beyond thankful that they were, because if he had seen that pleading look in her eyes, he would never be capable of refusing her of her wishes.

"I can make love to you this way," he bargained and kissed her swollen lips.

"I want to hold you," she countered. Oh fuck. The thought of her wrapped around him in need was mouthwatering.

"You'll feel more this way," he argued and eased himself in and out of her again.

"Oh," she uttered breathlessly, her head jerking backwards with pleasure.

This was his chance. Abandoning his Haki ability, he allowed himself to drown in her overwhelming and spellbinding feelings of pleasure as he pulled in and out of her again.

"Please Law. I don't want you this way. I want all of you," she pleaded and wriggled her hips to meet him.

With a heavy groan, he complied to her wishes. With regret and haste, he removed her binds form her ankles and wrists. Before he had time to react, Kiara flung herself onto him, her legs wrapping tightly around him. She removed the blindfold with haste and stared right into his grey eyes.

Law melted.

He simply melted in the sight of her light blue irises.

"Much better. I missed your handsome face," she smiled affectionately and stroked his cheek with a slender, trembling hand. He swallowed, his chest exploding with love for this woman beneath him. She had completely trapped him under her spell.

"Kiara," he whispered, his face frowning in dismay of how he had treated her earlier.

"Yes?" she giggled, profoundly enjoying the way his tongue caressed her name. He sighed, his head dropping to her chest.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm sorry too."

"You truly are the most beguiling creature, Kiara. You paralyze me."

"You paralyze me equally, Trafalgar." She blushed in happiness and ran her fingers through his soft hair again, which she had wanted to for so long.

"I thought you had left," he mumbled against her skin and ran his fingers over her breast with featherlike motions.

"Law, as much as I loathe you at times, I… enjoy your presence. I wouldn't leave without informing you."

"You can never leave."

"Law, you truly know how to stun a lady. I would never have thought you to be a man of such affection." Kiara whispered in shock of who this stranger that lied on her chest was.

"Mm. I don't comprehend what it is that you do to me, Kiara, but you truly know how to change a man." He smiled and leaned up again.

She blushed crimson beneath him, her mouth falling open as she struggled to find words to say.

"Promise you won't leave. If you promise, I'll never treat you like this again." He pleaded and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"If I left, I'm confident you'd hunt me down," she teased him playfully. He smiled humourlessly; as she hadn't said anything but the truth, and wiped her wet cheeks dry with his tattooed hand. He had made her cry in pain.

"Is that a yes to my request?" he asked quietly, his calm voice soothing her.

She smiled and traced his abdominal muscles with her fingers.

"Depends," she nodded without meeting his glacier eyes.

"On what, Miss Snow?" he swallowed.

"On whether you can ever return my feelings if I fall in love with you. There's a life I haven't lived yet, a life where a man will treat me like his every breath depends on it, as I would him, and I don't intend to let that life slip away. If you can't give me that life, I want to search elsewhere. I don't want more pain. I've known pain. I want to explore a new part of life, Law, a part without the same pain." Her blue eyes finally met his, and an invisible fire exploded within the two when they did.

Law was struck silent by her honest confession. Such pain – she had never been treated any better than filth. How could he hold her away from a potential life of happiness? Did she not deserve happiness?

With a gentle hand, he stroked from her cheek, down her jaw, and finally stopping by the wound on her abdomen. He sat down on his heels and leaned down to kiss the surrounding area of it. He paused to gaze at it when he finished, pain flowing through his body upon the sight. She didn't deserve to be treated the way she had been before, but Law could change it. He realized that the scar she had internally, from the way she had been handled by men before him, was much more fatal than the wound in her abdomen. And if he wanted, he could heal that internal wound.

"Alright, Kiara." He mumbled.

"I cherish the way you utter my name, Law, but I'm afraid I don't know what you've said 'alright' to." She smiled and cupped his head in her hands to bring his lips to hers.

As he pulled away from her, he stared into those hypnotizing eyes and lost himself in devotion to them.

"I…"

"You?" she smiled amused.

"I already love you, Kiara. How else could you have this affect on me? I love everything about you. The 'v' that forms between your brows when you frown, the way your nose wrinkles when you disapprove of something, the way you smile when you're charmed by something I say, the way your eyes sparkle of mischievous thoughts when you attempt to tease me. And most of all, I love it when you're stubborn and challenge me by arguing like an equal. I love your mind, your breath-taking beauty, your calm voice which reaches a high pitch when you're frustrated, your small ears which you think to be a flaw, your innocence, your inexperience, your naïve nature, your kind nature. I love it when you make me laugh like no one else can, and I love the way you make me feel. I feel alive, I _feel_, Kiara." He swallowed, his heart pumping within his chest from fear that she wouldn't approve of his confession for some irrational reason.

Her lips parted and her blue eyes widened in shock.

"Switch off the lights," she demanded out of the blue.

"I'm sorry?" he frowned bewildered. She frowned, the 'v' forming between her brows, before she pushed him off her. She climbed out of the bed, utterly naked, leaving a shocked and confused Law on the bed. She switched off the lights before he heard her footsteps hurrying towards the bed again. She threw herself onto his back, kissing his neck, kissing his hair, his shoulders, anywhere she could reach, as she giggled with joy.

"You truly are the most surprising man, Law." She commented as he wrapped his arms behind him and around her. He smiled faintly, although desperate to hear her answer to his confession. He was at her mercy, having let himself strip to the core, all feelings hanging in the air for her to grab if she wanted to.

"Make love to me. Let me love you too," she whispered in his ear and kissed it. Her smell of spring was everywhere, and Law fell into it, into his feelings for her. He peeled her arms off his body and turned to face her.

"It would be my delight to do so, Kiara." He grinned widely, his dark eyes shining of exultation as he wrapped his strong arms around her fragile being, and rolled them around so he could take the lead.

"It might still hurt a little," he warned her as he leaned over her. She smiled and wrapped her legs around him.

"I'll be alright. I'm not _that_ vulnerable, although you seem to think I'll break in an instant," she giggled. He wondered if he should remind her that she was screaming she was breaking just a little while ago, but decided not to. He didn't want to destroy this sensitive moment, which he would never, in his life, forget.

"Please, don't move too much, Kiara. I don't know what I would come to do if I harm you because I can't seem to say no to you." He pleaded and leaned down to kiss her lips.

"I promise." She whispered affectionately and wrapped her arms around his neck to tickle the hair at the nape of it.

With a gentle move, he placed himself by her entrance and eased into her.

"Oh." She bit her lower lip and frowned in slight pain upon the first thrust. He truly was painfully large, but she assumed she would stretch, as he had said she would.

He groaned into her ear, and she trembled in pleasure upon the sound of it. He was enjoying her, as she enjoyed him. His hands roamed over her body with utmost tender movements as he gently eased out and into her again, ever so slowly. Each caress he made of her body made Kiara drown in momentary bliss – he truly was everything she had searched for, a man who would treat her like his life depended on it, and his hands over her body, his breath in her ear, his sweet, sensual lovemaking, proved exactly that. He would never let her go, and she would never want him to. The way he kissed her, uttered her name, it was like a melody of the purest devotion. He would always be there, for her, as she would for him.

"Oh, Law," she moaned, her arms leaving his neck to embrace his broad, muscular back instead. He thrust into her again, falling into the sound of his name on her tongue. Their breathing grew ragged, loud, as they continued to show love to each other.

"Tell me, Kiara. Tell me how you want me," he whispered into her ear, frightened to increase the speed if she didn't desire for it.

"Faster," she whispered. "All of you," she continued and locked his lips to hers.

"All of me," he smiled playfully as she pulled away from his lips. He grabbed her and rolled them around so she was on top. Then, his hands landed on her hips, and he lifted her up. He let go of her, and as she fell down, he bucked his hips up to meet her, filling her all the way to the end.

He was buried so deep inside her.

"Oh!" Kiara gasped, her hands landing on his chest for support. He lifted her again, let go, and met her halfway.

"Oh, Law," she whimpered with pleasure, her feelings of exultation and ecstasy diving into them both without pause and exploding all around them. Law wondered vaguely if the rest of his ship could feel it, but he was too lost in the moment to care about the potential matter.

"Louder, Love," he commanded and hit harder against her.

"Law!" she moaned beautifully and collapsed on top of him, her face in the crook of his neck as he continued to dive into her without pause. He increased the speed, hitting her harder, faster, deeper, and embraced her tightly, pressing her firmly against his chest.

Kiara melted in his embrace as he continued to pleasure her so perfectly. She could barely breathe as he filled her completely, showered her in love and rapture. It was absolutely breath-taking how he could treat a woman so well. He knew exactly where to squeeze, where to rub, where to tug and where to lick. And he kept hitting that sweet spot within her, at the front wall of her warmth, as if he knew exactly where to hit to pleasure her the most. And she suspected he knew it very well, given his talent as a doctor.

"Sit up, I want to see you," he groaned into her ear and lifted her to sit on top of him. She blushed profusely, feeling utterly shy and exposed all of a sudden. Law noticed and smiled amused as he leaned up after her.

"Kiara, you haven't a single thing to be ashamed of. You are simply breath-taking," he whispered and wrapped his arms tightly around her. She blushed even darker, but decided to listen.

"Ah," she breathed weakly as he dived into her again. Daringly, she began to move her own hips against his, meeting him with every thrust. His arms tightened around her and he released a heavy groan of pleasure which only encouraged Kiara. She moved quicker, her hips falling harder against him as they continued their sensitive session.

His one arm abandoned her body, so he could rub her clit with his finger as she continued to land down on him. His darling was a quick learner, he noticed.

"Oh, Law! Oh! I can't…" she whimpered. This was too much. She was exploding. She could barely tolerate the feelings he handed her. She loved him. She loved him so profoundly. He loved her back, and he pleasured her so exquisitely.

"Sh, it's okay. Breathe," he schooled her and stroked her back soothingly as she struggled to inhale and overcome the enormous tension that swelled in her body like a ticking bomb. She inhaled deeply, exhaled deeply, followed his advice. He kissed her lips softly, and fondled with her breasts, tugging her nipple to extract a beautiful moan.

"Law!"

He smiled victoriously and kissed her again. He groaned against her lips as she took him in again, her tightness contracting around him as she was about to reach her climax.

He dared to lie down, giving her the opportunity to control the pace while he continued to rub her clit to satisfy her more.

"Oh, Law. I can't… I…" she whimpered, her body trembling as she moved up and down, pleasuring them both to the divine.

She kept going, although he predicted she'd collapse very soon. He leaned up hastily and brought her down with him again. While embracing her tightly, he charged up into her, groaning with pleasure as she fell silent. She wasn't breathing; she was trying to last a few more seconds through this agonizing climb she had wanted release from for so long.

"Come for me, Kiara. Come on," he uttered through gritted teeth and dived himself _deep_ into her.

"Law!" she gasped, her whole body trembling in his hold as he continued to rock into her. Finally, after all that agonizing pleasure earlier, he wound finally give her release, and the orgasm would be massive.

She faded completely, her body laying limp in Law's embrace as he slowed his pace to ride her through her climax. She was flying mentally to a state she very much welcomed, a state where there was absolutely nothing, no presence at all. No Kiara, no Law, no ship, no world, nothing – only exultation, bliss and ecstasy. He was so blissfully gentle and tender, caring for her like she was the only woman in the world. She was vaguely aware that he was reaching his own climax as she had tightened around him during hers.

"Kiara," he groaned into her ear, his arms tightening around her while he increased his speed by a ridiculous amount. Halfway into reality, and halfway still in her haze, she managed to rock her hips against him, assisting him over the edge to his own extreme orgasm.

"Oh fuck," he moaned and claimed her lips with his own as he stumbled over to the other side of his climax – bliss. He released himself inside her until he was completely spent and faded mentally, his arms remaining around the woman of his affection. This was different. Law had slept with countless women, some more than once, but never had he felt such an orgasm before.

He felt different, somewhat peculiar to be fair. He wondered if it was because he had never made love to a woman before.

Stumbling out of his daze of ecstasy, he could feel Kiara's lips ravishing his body with affection. His muscles tensed as she kissed down his chest to his abdominal hair.

"Kiara," he groaned, his arms reaching for her again as she had managed to escape them.

"Trafalgar," she smiled and climbed up his body again. She hovered over him on all four, and Law simply couldn't resist letting his hand stroke down her bent back and up her derriere. Her skin was so much like silk. He smiled and squeezed her derriere, earning himself a blush in her cheeks. He truly did love that colour in her cheeks.

Sitting down on him, she leaned forward, her breasts meeting with his chest. Oh the way he felt when she did that. Her body was slender, divine and much like a cat as she looked so bendable. His hands roamed all over her body, stroking, savouring, memorizing.

"Why, Captain Law, you truly don't lack knowledge in how to please a lady," she whispered alluringly and leaned in to meet his lips. He smiled victoriously against hers and rolled them both around. He leaned up and stared down at her with wistful eyes.

"Miss Snow, or Kiara as you prefer, have I successfully managed to metaphorically steal your heart?" he was somewhat nervous, although he sounded playful.

"Law, or 'Sir' as you prefer, you surely have. Now, can I have my real one back?" she giggled and encircled his neck with her arms.

With a spark of playfulness in his eyes, he poked her nose. His chest however, his heart more specifically, had lit on flames. He was overjoyed. He wanted to kiss her until he died. Finally, he had found a woman that interested him, and in addition, he had managed to claim her. Now that was an ego-boost to the Surgeon of Death.

"I'd like to keep your heart for safekeeping, in case you should ever meet danger and someone pierces this area right here," he pressed the spot where her heart had been with his index finger and kissed her again.

"But I miss my heartbeat. I'm sure it's going on rampage right now," she giggled and played with his hair.

"As is mine, Kiara," he smiled amused and lied down on top of her, his face nuzzling in her hair so he could inhale that divine smell of her.

"So that's a no then?" she sighed.

"An absolute no."

"Ugh…"

"You're not going to argue?" he asked baffled.

"It belongs to you anyways," she mumbled, her voice highly embarrassed.

He couldn't help it. As he had known before, Kiara had a hotline to his sense of humour, and he had to laugh at her.

"And you once categorized me as cliché?" he teased her.

"I quote, 'if you consider the truth to be cliché, then that's not my error.'"

"Touché" he mumbled amused. She truly was a lovely challenge to him.

"Law?"

"Yes, Love?"

"What time is it?" she asked curiously. He blinked. He was curious as to that as well. He moved off her and out of the bed, before he headed towards the light switch so he could have a look.

They both hid their eyes with their arm as the bright light blinded them at first – they had been trapped in darkness for quite a while by now. He looked to his left wrist and saw that it was four thirty two o'clock in the morning.

"Late," he replied and turned to face her. His eyes widened instantly upon the sight of her, and the blood that surrounded her on the bed sheets.

"Law," she whispered, pure terror exploding into him, emitting from her. He swallowed, before he struggled not to smile.

_This isn't amusing_, he tried to tell himself, but it simply wouldn't assist his actual amusement.

"Kiara, you're not dying. This is normal," he raised his hand at her, as if it would calm her down. And it did. She blinked, her cheeks flushing bright red.

"N-normal?! I'm bleeding!" she squealed and jumped out of the bed. Blood trailed down her inner thigh, and Law rubbed the back of his head, profusely trying not to laugh at her.

"My period isn't due for another week!" she hissed at him.

"Kiara, you were a virgin. Upon penetration, you might bleed. Although you're bleeding a little above average." He chuckled, sounding like the talented doctor he was – he couldn't help it. But at least now he knew when her period was due, which he would make sure to mark on his calendar.

"O-oh. Above average?" she murmured embarrassed and looked around for something to cover herself up with.

"Would you like a shower, darling?" Law laughed and folded his arms, his eyes shining of joy upon just how entertaining his darling lady was. She truly was delightfully inexperienced.

"I blame this on you, and your show earlier, and your bloody size!" she uttered flustered and pulled her silky, chocolate brown hair. Her blue eyes shined of frustration, as if she didn't have the faintest idea of what to do.

Although flattered by her comment of his size, he decided to come to her aid. He walked towards her, reached for his black pyjama pants, and pulled them on.

"Shower," he nodded and lifted her up across his chest.

Gently, he placed her in the tub and switched on the water, before he slipped out of his pyjama pants to join her.

But a gasp threw him out of his session of staring at her beauty. Her head turned up to look at him, and her right hand was covering her Heart Pirate tattoo.

"Law!" she shouted in shock.

"I can explain," he mumbled somewhat frightened of the fury that stormed out of her and into him.

Her body tensed, her fists as well, as her face turned red with rage.

"I wanted to remove the scars from sight," he quickly said. _And mark you as mine in the act,_ he added mentally. He vaguely wondered if he should leave the bathroom, but abandoned the thought as her feelings cooled down.

"Oh. Thank you," she mumbled, her eyes on the tattoo again.

He was genuinely surprised by her reply, and only managed to nod in response.

"Can you tattoo over these too? Once they heal?" she asked and looked to her abdominal wound and the scabs on the inner side of her thighs.

Sympathy washed over him, and he wished yet again that he hadn't killed Gerard so quickly. He truly wished he had tortured him for ages. Gerard had escaped too easily. If only Law had known sooner – much sooner.

"Of course, Love. If that's what you want," he nodded, a miserable look on his face as he stepped into the shower to join her.

"You do the bed sheets," Kiara demanded as they headed back into the bedroom after their shower. Law turned to gape at her. If she thought she was the one in charge in this relationship, she was awfully mistaken.

"It's your blood," he snapped back at her.

"Your doing!" she pursed her lips and frowned at him. She looked unmovable in her cause. And he had to admit she was right. If he hadn't been so harsh, it was likely that less blood had been spilt.

"Compromise, Miss Snow. Let's do it together," he folded his arms. He could certainly be stubborn too. She sighed. The dark captain had a point.

"Alright." She huffed. He smiled amused with his victory and leaned down to peck her lips.

As the two finally lied in bed, Kiara's heartbeat was still missing.

"I miss my heartbeat, Law. You had a tendency to make it accelerate and explode, and I yearn to feel it again." She sighed and turned to face him. He groaned and covered his face with his arm.

"I'm not giving it back."

"I want it back."

"I'm not giving it back."

"But I want it back."

"Miss Snow, you are spoiled. I thought we agreed that it belonged to me," he grumbled and wrapped his arm over her instead.

"Yes, but I miss feeling it."

An idea occurred to him then.

"Wait here," he mumbled and moved out of the bed.

She blinked in confusion with her lover and watched him leave the bedroom absentmindedly.

When her lover finally returned, he came bearing gifts. In his hand were her heart, and it was thumping profusely. She blushed, although somewhat repulsed by the gory sight.

"Here darling, you can hear it now." He smiled amused and placed it on her bedside table.

"I don't want my heart lying on my bedside table. I want it lying in my chest," she frowned confounded with him. This was a strange matter that they were discussing, but she decided not to pay attention to the originality of it.

"This is as far as I'm willing to compromise, Kiara. Now you can hear your own feelings," he groaned and collapsed lazily on the bed.

She frowned in annoyance, but her heartbeat was better than no heartbeat at all.

"Fine," she grumbled and snuggled deeper into the duvet she shared with her beloved.

Smiling, Law wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back to his chest and spooning her with affection.

"I love you, Kiara."

The next thing occurring caused the Surgeon of Death to combust with laughter, for Kiara's heart went on rampage upon his confession, thumping so loudly that none of them would ever be able to catch a fair amount of sleep – although that chance had already slipped past them.

"I loathe you," she huffed and pushed his arm away from her.

"You truly are amusing, both your heart and your mind," he laughed deeply and wrapped his arm back around her.

Finally, the two fell asleep to the sound of Kiara's heartbeat, as it slowly calmed down as Law soothed her by stroking her arm relentlessly. And finally, the sound of it was so calming – thanks to Law and the feeling of safety he provided to his lover – that sleep conquered them.


	9. Secrets

She awoke suddenly, a gasp escaping her lips as her naked body sprang up. It appeared a silent alarm in her mind had brought her out of her dreams with a cruel blow. She had realized that she was dreaming, and that had forced her to wake. She looked around, searching for her lover's presence, but he was gone. The room looked as tidy as always, the stacks of articles and books leaving a strange sort of comfort in Kiara as they looked so symmetrically placed.

She shook her head and looked to her naked body. Yes, it was a truth – she was Law's, and he was hers. A wide smile claimed her pale pink lips as she squealed in joy and hugged the duvet. The Surgeon of Death appeared to be deadly capturing – and she was utterly lost under his dark spell, and she had no desire to depart from the binds of this spell.

With hasty movements, she jumped out of the bed and slipped on a set of underwear, before concealing the lingerie with a beige pair of shorts and a white tank top. Using her hands, she combed through her hair as she scurried out of the chamber to reach the kitchen where she hoped her love was.

"Morning, Snow," Daros smiled sheepishly as she passed his tall person in the corridor. His tone caused Kiara to pause in confusion, before she greeted him shyly with a nod.

"A lovely night it was, eh?" he winked and turned his back to her to continue on his path down the dim lighted corridor.

Reality dawned on Kiara, and a crimson blush claimed her cheeks. The whole ship must have been informed of the sensual scene between the captain and herself due to her exploding feelings last night. Her mouth fell open, but no words would fall out and rescue her from the embarrassment and exposure.

Reluctantly, her feet began walking again, towards the kitchen where she suspected the Surgeon of Death, who was also her lover, to be waiting for her.

But her presumption had been wrong, as all she met when she entered the kitchen was a mug of coffee on the kitchen table and otherwise empty surroundings. She pursed her lips, her eyebrows furrowing as she wondered where her lover might be located.

Of course, she should have known – he must be in his beloved infirmary. She smiled, her shoulders relaxing as she suspected him to be alone there. She begged silently not to meet with Penguin on her way there, and surprising the atheist, her prayers were heard. With a slender hand, she knocked on the metal door and turned the handle downwards.

She peeked in, curious as to what she would find. And her whole soul lit up as Law sat in his office-chair and stared emptily at the wall, his back facing her. If it hadn't been for the lack of a heart in her body, she was certain she would have felt its aggressive heartbeat this very moment as she simply gazed at him with a dreamlike expression.

"Hello," Law's calm voice greeted her, a smile being evident in the tone he used. Kicking the floor, he spun the chair around to face her.

And bloody hell, she certainly was a sight to die for as she looked so incredibly divine – her silky hair tangled and disordered, her clothes barely sticking correctly to her body as she must have dressed in a hurry to see him, and her eyes shining of affection – how could a lady look so appealing, so godlike, after just having rushed out of the bed?

Law blamed it on love, a revelation, which was still dawning on him, breaking his mentally dark sky apart with brute rays of sunshine.

"H-hello," she barely managed to whisper in reply as blood dyed her cheeks a mouth-watering colour of pink.

Smiling utterly satisfied with himself, Law rested his cheek on his right fist and simply resorted to gaze at her. It was ironic how he had stolen her heart, literally, when she truly had completely possessed his.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her gently. She bit her full lower lip and ran her hands through her hair in an attempt to comb it, while she kicked the metal door closed with her foot.

"Soar," she blushed profusely and swallowed highly embarrassed, her feelings bolting into Law without pause, which caused him to inhale sharply in pleasure.

"You might be soar for a little while," he nodded and memorized the sight of her exquisite perfections.

"And you?" she mumbled and walked shyly towards him. Amusing, it was, to witness his lover so shy when he knew more about her than any other man or woman had before him. Then again, maybe that was exactly the reason for her shyness – how exposed she was to him.

"Absolutely splendid, Miss Snow," his smile widened as she shyly picked up his free hand and played with his tattooed fingers, as she was too shy to gaze directly into his grey, glacier irises. Playfully, he grabbed her wrist with haste and pulled her onto his lap.

She grinned in joy, as her feelings for him appeared to explode and consume the two lovers.

"Truly a fascinating ability," Law mumbled to himself and nuzzled his face in her hair. Her smell momentarily drugged him, and he struggled to fall out of this frenzy of ecstasy as she wriggled in his tight embrace.

"Stop doing that," she hissed.

That surely caused him to stumble out of his frenzy. What on earth was his beloved speaking of?

"I beg you pardon?"

"That, this, all of it," she mumbled and pushed his arms away. "It's embarrassing. The whole bloody crew knows, and it's all due to how you make me feel and explode with my ability. I need to practice better how to control this." She turned to look into his eyes, and he could clearly see how passionate she was regarding this. Her delicate brows were furrowed to emphasize on her point, and reluctantly, he leaned backwards in the chair to give her more room.

"Is it because of Penguin?" Law asked with a colder voice he had intended. His body tensed as the idea flowed through his intelligent mind. Was she concerned about Penguin's thoughts regarding their relationship? He'd have to do something if that was the case.

Anger washed into him.

"Mr Law, what is it with you and Penguin? I don't understand where all this is coming from. No – it has nothing to do with bloody Penguin; it has to do with me. I've told you before – I don't like the exposure – I feel vulnerable." She ran her fingers through his raven black hair, her siren's voice exasperated.

Oh the relief – it was overwhelming. Law had to grin like an idiot – which certainly was unusual for his typically nonchalant, but cunning character.

"Alright, my lady, if that's how you truly feel."

"It is."

"Alright," Law chuckled amused with her irritated expression and lifted her up in his arms to place her in the medical chair. Staring and losing himself in those majestic blue eyes of hers, his hand subconsciously lifted her top higher – his subconscious needed to know she was doing well – regarding her wound.

And she stared right back into his eyes, into his dark soul, to find that it was blazing with affection. Their mutual and requited love paralyzed Kiara, and she found she couldn't move as his practiced hand carefully peeled her top higher. She could only stare and question what time truly was – for this moment appeared to be frozen.

"What are you-" she was about to ask, but his lips interfered with her sentence and kissed her ever so passionately.

"Making sure my lady is healing well," he smiled as he pulled away and poked her charming little nose with his free index finger. Leaning up, his eyes broke from hers to analyse her healing wound. And thankfully, she was healing impeccably.

"Law?" her soothing voice questioned as he lowered his hands to study the wounds between her thighs.

"Yes, Love?"

"I…"

Her failure to complete her sentence caused Law to look up into her blue orbs again. "You?"

"I don't want children as of now," she blushed crimson red and covered her face with her hands. Ah, she truly was such a little girl at times.

"Good. Me neither," Law laughed – he couldn't help it. Nevertheless, he took the hint, thankfully for Kiara, and abandoned her side to search for the contraception pills he had been secretely feeding her, along with a-day-after pill.

"Here you go, darling," he sighed and handed her the pills with a glass of cold water.

She grimaced uncomfortably as the pills slid down her throat with the blend of water and exhaled loudly, before she handed the cup of water back to her lover and sat up.

"Did I pass? Everything looking functional?" she smiled faintly and eyed her abdomen.

"It's healing beautifully," Law nodded and adjusted his furry hat atop his head before he gazed around the room, wondering what he would spend his day doing. They had yet another five days on this island, and it wasn't an island that held any interest to him. There was no man to fight, no plan to hatch, no nothing – simply boredom.

"Beautifully," Kiara snorted at his use of the word and jumped down from the chair onto her magnificently hypnotizing legs.

But Law didn't hear her. He was bored, and curious as to what he should spend his day doing. Sleeping was an option, as he felt quite exhausted, both physically and mentally. He had woken up many times the previous night, as anxiety had stormed into him when the thought of Kiara's departure claimed his state of slumber and woke him like an alarm of the deadliest sound – silence.

"Where do you keep my heart, usually?" Kiara asked as she walked towards the door.

Law's grey irises landed upon her slender, somewhat short figure when he comprehended her question. "A smart man never shares his secrets."

"For then he would be vulnerable?" Kiara asked bewildered and turned to face him.

"That, and he wouldn't be smart once more, as anyone would know the tricks to cleverness if he shared them." Law smiled smugly, darkly, and stared at the woman of his affections with lust swimming in their depths.

She frowned given away with him and shook her head to herself, before her slender arms folded over her chest.

"There is no secret to being clever. Either you are, or you're not." She replied.

"You don't believe in learning?"

"Learning is different. Learning is being told. To be clever is to understand the matter yourself, without assistance." She raised a brow. Ah, his darling truly was an excellent match to his intelligence.

"Then tell me, Miss Snow, what is the point of learning?"

"Stealing ideas and perfecting them. But only the cleverest are the ones who can complete that task. The others are simply sheep, following their shepherd. Someone must teach, so that the clever people don't have to start from scratch. They can build on ideas that others have had before them." She shrugged her shoulders and gazed at Law with an innocent, pure ambiance in her magnetic eyes.

Law wanted to applaud himself for ever being so fortunate as to land upon this exquisite piece of female before him. She truly was everything he had desired for, a woman to challenge him – increase his intelligence and force him to excel even further. There wasn't a bloody chance in the whole fucking world that he would ever let her go – she was perfection – perfection to him.

"You're quiet today." Kiara tilted her head sideways and studied him quizzically when he failed to reply, for he was too astonished.

"I'm simply stunned by your apparently divine nature, Kiara." He confessed reluctantly and looked away from her. Complimenting others for their intelligence was not something he had grown accustomed to just yet.

"I'm sorry?" she frowned confused and rubbed the back of her head.

"Have you been taught before? Any education, any form of guidance in your early childhood to late?" Law questioned curiously and sat down in his chair again.

Biting her lower lip, Kiara frowned intrigued by his question and wondered how on earth she would reply. She had never gone to school, never had any form on teacher in regards to anything really, but from her father, Thomas Snow.

"No. Only my father's guidance." She mumbled quietly.

Law's eyes widened noticeably. Her father? She had a father?

"Your father?"

"Passed away when I was fourteen," she smiled faintly and her eyes blazed into Law's like a tragic melody. "He was ill. No doctor managed to diagnose him. He suffered through a lot of pain before he died, and finally he asked me to end it for him. He said he couldn't live anymore – his life was already gone, he said, when he lost his sight to blindness. He couldn't see life's wonders, and all he felt was pain. Sometimes he couldn't recall who I was. So I did it. I suffocated him with his pillow and felt him die beneath my hands."

Silence filled the room as Law watched her in misery. His love had suffered so greatly throughout her life – and he wanted more than anything to console her, but he knew from experience that silence was sometimes the best comfort. Not a tear appeared in her eyes, and it seemed she had come to terms with what she had done – as if she knew her father only thanked her for what she had done.

Swallowing, Law tucked his hands in his pockets as he wished so badly to reach out for her, but she didn't seem to want to be touched. And further, her feelings were sealed within her, which led Law to believe that this wasn't such a sensitive topic to her anymore. His lover had suffered – she knew better than most how to tolerate it accordingly.

"And your mother?" Law finally managed to utter after a torturously long silence between the two.

"Died giving birth to me."

Ah, bloody fuck. Was there any end to this tragic life-story?

Raising a hand from his pocket to his chin, Law let his index finger stroke over his lower lip as he wondered about what her father's illness could have been. He prayed to whatever might hear him that it wasn't something that passed with genes. He could never stand losing her – in fact, he couldn't even stand the thought.

"Anyone died like that before your father? In your family?" He asked carefully, his glacier eyes not breaking from her disturbingly still posture.

"Not that I know of, no." She smiled faintly and shook her head. "Regardless, I'm famished. Would you like anything? Coffee? A cup of tea?" she pointed to the door, her expression informing him that she had already left this topic of conversation.

"No thank you, darling. I must say your father taught you well, extremely well." Law mumbled in reply and kicked the floor to spin the chair around so his back was facing her. He needed to think some more. Thankfully, his love had handed him a topic to distract him and slay the boredom that had threatened to claim him earlier this morning.

"Why thank you, Sir. Your compliment is utmost appreciated," Kiara smiled amused and bowed her way out of the door.

"So what do pirates do? Besides steal, slay, fuck, and drink?" Kiara asked Penguin by the kitchen table, quite out of the blue.

"We steal, slay, fuck and drink," Shachi laughed amused and winked at her. Frowning, she had another sip from her cup of coffee.

"How boring. Don't you go on adventures? Explore the world? What I mean to say is that, you've got an ocean of secrets! You can't just throw them away as if they aren't intriguing."

"You're starting to sound like a true pirate, Kiara," Penguin frowned and studied her outrageous beauty in misery. She was lost to his captain now. He had no chance with her any longer. All he could do now, would be do drown in envy, but regardless wish the best for the two.

"I like pirates. You have a world of possibilities! And to be a captain and decide where to go next and which secret is next to unfold? What a breath-taking idea," Kiara replied dreamily and gazed out the window to the vast ocean.

"Says the lady suffering from sea-sickness," Shachi mocked her playfully and folded his arms.

"They have pills for that," Kiara replied instantly, somewhat offended it seemed as a blush reached her cheeks. Penguin wanted to kiss each one and feel her velvet skin against his lips. He wanted to explore her perfection. Shaking his head, he returned from his desire and focused on the current matter of discussion.

"You could never be a captain." He said bluntly.

"Excuse me?" Kiara blinked in confusion. The last time this had been the target of the debate, Law had insulted her and Penguin had _protected_ her. What had changed?

"Yeah, mate. Law'd never allow that," Shachi nodded and rested his head and arms on the table.

"Law doesn't own me."

Silence and scepticism filled the two men's faces as they deeply disagreed with the lady aboard, as they knew full well the extent of her love for their sometimes sadistic captain. He owned her completely

Kiara felt an urge to ask, "Is that all there is? You think I can't be a captain just because of Law? Well, set him aside then. Could I qualify? If Law wasn't involved in the picture?"

"Don't get any ideas, Snow." Penguin shook his head and pulled his cap down lower to shield his face from further questions.

"You can answer that. Don't be such a coward." Kiara snapped back at him.

"I think you have potential. You're certainly stubborn enough. But you'd have to perfect your devil fruit abilities. You can manipulate a shitload of people if you want it enough, you just have to learn how to do it." Shachi replied honestly and gazed at her. To Shachi, Kiara was like a sibling already, a crewmember he'd gladly die for, but nothing more than that. Her beauty had hypnotized him at first, but he had quickly pushed it aside when both Law and Penguin had shown interest in her.

"Thank you, Shachi," Kiara nodded intrigued and drowned momentarily in her own thoughts. If she could just grow stronger, she could be independent. She could sail the seas on her own accord, follow her own ambitions and dreams. But would Law let her? Never. She knew that. And could she leave him? The thought was awfully painful. No, this was the first person she had ever met that wouldn't leave her, wouldn't harm her, would only treasure her and spoil her with love. Of course she couldn't leave.

But if Law wouldn't mind to be with her, despite her freedom across the seas, it could work. Time would be dreadful, but regardless she'd be allowed to live out her freedom, grow strong and live her own life, not her lover's.

"Hm," she nodded as an idea came to mind. She rose from her seat, ignored the curious faces of Shachi and Penguin, and headed for the door in search for her lover.

She found him on deck, sleeping while using his first mate as a furry pillow. She bent down and reached for his hat to lift it up from his face, as he had pulled it down, but just before her hand reached it, his large, tattooed hand grabbed her wrist and prevented her.

"I don't like surprises, Miss Snow. You should know I'm a light sleeper." He mumbled and let go of her wrist to lift his hat himself.

She smiled charmed by how instinctive he was. Somehow, it only made him seem more predatory, and she was therefor even safer under his dark wings.

"Consider me informed, Trafalgar." Her smile widened as she stared at those lips of his. She wanted to kiss them, but showing affection in the audience of others was not something she desired.

"What brings you out in the sunlight?" he smiled smugly in return, his eyes on her pink, full lips as well.

"I was wondering if I could take a stroll through town." She said firmly, to show him she wasn't backing down this time. His eyes frosted as he now glared into hers.

"Alone?"

She swallowed involuntarily, her blood stilling in her veins upon his cold, protective glare. He truly was a very frightening man. She was grateful she had seen a different shade to him, or else she would question how on earth she could have fallen so tremendously for him.

"Yes," she finally said.

"Don't be ridiculous." Law almost smiled at how pathetic her wish was. Of course she couldn't take a stroll by herself. Firstly she could escape him, run away like she had pretended to once before. Secondly, she was a heavenly piece of female that men drooled after – she wouldn't be safe on her own, and her safety mattered more to him than his own life.

"Why not?"

"Would you like to get raped?"

"By you?" she frowned disgusted. It didn't surprise the dark captain that she had immediately assumed he was threatening her with rape, done by him, for ever asking of such a thing. He had, in fact, somewhat raped her last night.

"No. By a stranger, and possibly a sexually diseased one." Law replied calmly and arched his knee as he looked up at her beautiful face.

Wrinkling her nose in disgust, Kiara found that was the last thing she wanted. "No, I wouldn't like that. But I can manipulate them into not doing it. You're not the only one with a devil fruit ability on this ship."

"Manipulate them into beating you bloody instead? That's just as horrid, you stupid girl." Law snapped back at her, losing his temper. He regretted saying it instantly, as his poisonous words were sure to bring forth gruesome memories in his lover's mind.

Stumbling backwards in shock, Kiara looked at him with wide, heartbroken eyes. Her chest shrieked silently in pain as the images of Gerard and other men sprang forth in her head, and as her love had brought himself to say such spiteful words to her.

"I'm sorry. I take that back. No, actually, I do not. That is exactly what will happen, and I will not allow it." Law grumbled irritated with himself and his love. Why did she so badly need to be alone?

"I'm not a pet, Law. I've managed just fine before I met you." She uttered quietly and gazed at the wooden deck.

"Yes! Just terrifically too! Who cares about the bloody wound on your abdomen and the infected gashes between your thighs? You've managed just perfectly, not a scratch really," Law hissed out in sarcasm and rose to his legs. With hasty steps, he headed towards her and grabbed her chin to force their eyes to meet.

"Listen, Love. I hate having to be the one giving you a reality-check, but I refuse to let you follow your previous naïve nature and watch you get wounded again. It's a risk I will never dare to take. Do you understand? Do you?" his voice was colder, yet more passionate than Kiara managed to listen to. The paradox in his voice destroyed her, and she pushed him further away from her.

"Law," was all she was capable of replying before black fury consumed her and the whole bloody ship. She stalked towards the door to enter the submarine, threw it open and disappeared inside, leaving a mentally tortured captain on his own to absorb all her murderous fury - and he was the very target of it.

He wanted so badly to say yes, to be able to give her everything she desired, but he couldn't – not if she could come to harm and he could prevent it. She simply was outstandingly stupid at times, for a woman so generally clever.

"Bloody fuck," Law cursed to himself and adjusted his hat before he tucked both hands in his pockets as he stood as casually as always, staring after her. With reluctant steps, he headed after her, knowing full well he'd meet a storm of anger. However, as her lover, he felt obliged to console her and calm her down, and if possible, enlighten her of his pure intentions.

He simply didn't want her hurt.

But as he finally entered the bedroom, Kiara Snow, his dearly beloved, stood with a knife to her face, tears streaming down from her eyes. "It's my bloody face. Remove this, and I can be free. I can do whatever I should desire. It's always been my curse that men are attracted to this. I can end it now; I can be safe from them. I can be free."


	10. Impulsive

"Kiara…" Law's eyes blazed with concern as he dared to raise a delicate hand towards her, slowly, cautiously, as if a single movement that was too hastily performed would doom her beautiful face to a permanent state of unpleasantness. His heart was beating so profusely that he worried for his own health, as he considered the possibility of having a stroke.

Dropping the knife onto the floor, Kiara smiled crazily and met Law's eyes. She exhaled, her body relaxing, and her tears finally ending.

"Law, I think there's something wrong with me," she mumbled and sat down on the bed, her hands joining together in her lap. Swallowing, Law dared to take a step towards her, yet he felt the danger was still present. She was unpredictable, and clearly suffering from mental problems.

"Tell me what you're thinking, Love," Law said quietly, soothingly. He was frantic not to frighten her.

"Thinking? I don't know what I'm thinking. All my thoughts are flying about in a horrible mess. I feel so captivated that I've even considered the option of becoming a bloody captain – a _pirate_ captain for fuck's sake! It's not right. This isn't me. This is not where I'm supposed to be, supposed to do with my life. I'm stuck in this submarine at all times, with you, and with all these horrible memories and no freedom whatsoever. I feel captivated Law, and it makes me desperate, and do things no person in their right mind would ever consider," she laughed at the seriousness of it, her blue, arresting eyes meeting with the ceiling of the room, as if she was looking for an answer, a way to reach her freedom.

"Why do you feel captivated? You can leave this ship anytime you like, just as long as you bring someone with you," Law mumbled with a dismayed frown on his face. Oh, his lover was surely a mental case that he saw to be a horrible problem for their united love. This would tear on him, he knew it. And he was not looking forward. But he couldn't let her go – the idea was impossible to him.

"I was about to disfigure my own face, Law. No sane person would do that. I'm suffering from something psychological. I just… I just always imagined myself as being free to do whatever I should desire. But then you came along, and before you there was Gerard, and other men before that even. I've never been free to do what _I _want," her feelings drifted through the room like invisible knives stabbing through Law's every trace of flesh.

"I just wish there was a solution to this, a solution that doesn't involve the disfiguring of my own bloody face!" she hissed into her palms and lied down flat across the mattress.

Sighing, Law took a seat next to her and buried his hands in the pockets of his spotted jeans. "There is."

"What?" Kiara's voice picked up curiously.

Nodding to himself, Law gazed at the wall in front of him. "I could train you, as could my comrades. If you grow stronger, I'd be more comfortable leaving you on your own. You can protect yourself then, which you surely cannot do now. You're weak, Kiara. Really, bloody weak."

"Train me? As in martial arts?" she sat up, her eyes gazing over Law's broad back and shoulders and to the nape of his neck.

"Martial arts, and… Devil fruit abilities. As you know, I'm sure, devil fruits have different stages of… strength. The one you're using most commonly, I would presume is the ability to display you're feelings. And you've said yourself, you can sometimes control others' feelings. But suppose there are more stages to your ability. You have yet to discover and develop those stages of strength," Law pouted to himself. He had reached the conclusion he wished he never had. He would have to let his darling grow stronger now, and therefore leave her with more freedom, and the potential strength she possessed somewhat frightened him. If she should ever control Law… he didn't want to imagine what she would come to do with that possibility. If she escaped, or took advantage of him in any manner, he'd have to restrain her entirely.

He heard a heavy exhaled escape her mouth, before her slender arms wrapped around his neck and her soft lips of divinity met with his cheek.

"This is a lot to take in. I didn't know there were different stages to my ability. Speaking of abilities, what exactly is yours? I've never seen you in action," she mumbled and wrapped her legs around him from behind him.

"My ability?" Law smiled smugly and formed the spiralling blue in his palm. "_Room,"_ he murmured, and a large sphere of light blue formed around the two. Hearing his darling gasp, his smile widened and he gently unwrapped her from around him and rose to his legs.

"Consider this my operating table, Miss Snow," he nodded and reached for his nodachi next to the bed. Without hesitation, he chopped both her arms off, knowing full well it wouldn't harm her.

Kiara's eyes widened considerably, her mouth falling open in devastation as she watched her two arms fall to the floor. "Law," she whispered breathless, and she wondered if she would faint any moment.

"Relax, darling. This is only temporary," Law chuckled sadistically, a wider smile reaching his lips as he bent down and gripped around both her slender arms. Picking them up, he kissed the back of her right hand, and walked two steps closer to her.

"How would you like your arms back?"

"Can I have my heart back too?"

"Kiara… We discussed this."

"Fine," she pursed her lips and frowned at him, but nevertheless, Law stuck her arms back to their original place and folded his arms in satisfaction. He knew very well that he had barely shown her any of his powers, but he preferred it this way. It was never a bad thing to have a hidden ace up his sleeve, he figured – and especially not when his darling was who she was. He didn't trust her by the least, and he suspected it was mutual – the distrust.

"This is absolutely astounding. You're over-powered almost, and the ability suits your profession just perfectly," Kiara nodded as she studied her arms and hands, which were now back in place.

"Kiara?" Law sighed and kneeled in front of her.

"Yes?" she nodded, her eyes still on her arms.

"Look at me," Law demanded firmly and gazed into her light blue eyes with a stern look. She obeyed and blinked somewhat confused with the mixed feelings that swam in her lover's eyes.

"What's the matter?" she asked quietly.

"Don't you ever pull another stunt like that, with threatening to disfigure your own, breath-taking face. For a moment I thought I was in a relationship with a fourteen-year old, with the lack of maturity and rational decision-making. You are far too impulsive, and it needs to end. I promise I'll train you, and I promise to give you more freedom, but I don't ever want to witness another scene like that. It wasn't the least bit attractive, and you nearly made my heart fail with concern. Do you understand?" His voice was calm, firm, and icy. It caused goose bumps to climb over Kiara's skin as she sat completely paralyzed in front of him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered in reply, her feelings remaining concealed within her.

To surprise them both, a crimson blush reached Kiara's cheeks as she stared at Law much like a dismayed pet would.

"Why are you blushing?" Law asked intrigued, and not to mention amused.

"Nothing," she mumbled in reply, her eyes still locked on his.

"Tell me, why are you blushing?" He couldn't help it, he had to smile – she was simply too charming.

"I'm just really embarrassed of myself. You're absolutely right, and I should start to think more."

Smiling crookedly, Law nodded and leaned in to kiss her forehead gently.

"It really is surprising how a smart lady like yourself, can be so bloody stupid and impulsive at times. With your level of intellect, you'd think you'd be capable of thinking a little more strategically and well… just ahead – consider the consequences of your actions a little more and such."

"You sound like my father," she frowned disgusted and pushed his chest away from her.

Laughing, Law rose to his legs and adjusted his hat atop his head. "So everything's alright then? Do we have a deal, Love?"

"Certainly, oh high captain," she sighed and rose to her own, mouth-watering legs.

Following her lover out of the room, she felt his grey irises meet with her figure, and she self-consciously sheltered herself with her arms and met them.

"What?" she asked.

"So you wanted to be a pirate captain, did you?" Law smiled mockingly and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Shut up," she grumbled and looked away from him. No, she certainly didn't want to be a pirate captain. The realization was a healthy one, as it dawned on her. She despised pirates, and what they did, in general. Although not this crew. She very much liked this pirate crew, but she remained with the wish to never be an official member. She would not participate in any battles they might face, as she simply refused to ever hurt another human being, regardless of what they had done to others. She would never yearn to sink to their level.

No, she preferred it this way. She would look upon this as a vacation with her lover, a vacation on the vast ocean, where he sometimes would have to depart from her to attend to understandable duties. They had different ambitions, and she would respect that, but she had yet to find hers.

"You'd be a horrible captain. Too impulsive," Law mumbled and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm currently adjusting to not being impulsive. I need encouragement, not criticism."

"Constructive criticism is a form of encouragement, darling," his eyes sparkled of triumph, and it was clear he thought his remark to be a witty one.

Completely taking the Surgeon of Death off-guard, Kiara jumped up on him and kissed him passionately, refusing to listen to another word of his – and she knew from experience that if Law had one weakness, it was her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and joined the kiss almost instantly, after he had recovered from the surprise. Their lips melted together in the exquisite synchrony only the two of them could generate, the loving, needing, and forever-passionate manner they loved in.

"You truly are _so_ impulsive," Law smiled amused against her lips and supported her head with a practiced hand.

"Impulsive isn't always bad. Some translate it into living in the moment, Carpe Diem, you know?" Kiara giggled and kissed his nose.

"Touché, Love," Law grinned and pressed his lips to hers again.


	11. Repayment

"May I leave for town with Penguin, Law?" The slender beauty asked as she stood in the doorway to the Surgeon of Death's chambers. She switched between which of her legs she balanced her weight upon, as she felt highly nervous and frankly uncomfortable with asking such a thing of her lover. She knew very well of how little the pirate captain enjoyed her in the presence of that certain subordinate of his. Her arms were folded across her chest, as if to protect her from potential harm the captain might come to cause her for ever asking such an outrageous question in his opinion.

But Law had an excellent idea of what was going on in his lover's head, as her feelings of nervousness and discomfort drifted through the room like waves on a stormy sea. He was sitting by his desk, his hat covering his eyes from view as his glacier eyes bore into the article beneath him.

He arched a brow and slowly raised his head to acknowledge his love, and the sight of her made him seriously question what was occurring. For the beauty was wearing a fake moustache and pants she must have borrowed from the captain himself, as they were blue and spotted with black. In addition to this, her hair was tied up and concealed within a straw-hat, which surely didn't flatter her. She looked like a young man.

"What on earth are you wearing, Snow?" Law questioned, amusement pulling at the corners of his tempting lips. His dark eyes seemed to abandon some of their blackness as humour lit them up instead.

Kiara blushed profusely, her cheeks dying pink from blood, and cleared her throat. "I know you're not comfortable with me walking in the open, so I thought that a disguise could possibly help my situation. In addition to this, you don't want me walking alone, so I thought to bring Penguin, as he's a cherished _friend_."

"You look like a man," Law had to laugh at her. She truly was endlessly amusing to the dark pirate captain's soul.

"That's the very point," she huffed and folded her arms tighter across her chest. Her large hoodie covered her otherwise perky and tempting breasts, and hid them entirely from view. She was barely recognisable.

"And what, might I ask, are you planning on doing in town? It's late, and I was about to ask you to come to bed with me," Law's thrillingly calm voice retorted as he pushed his seat out and rose to his legs. With lazy steps, he walked towards his chosen one, and tucked his hands into his pockets as he towered over her short person. Intimidation drifted through the room, emitting from his darling, and he found it to be overwhelmingly charming that she recalled who was the dominant in this relationship they shared.

"I want to go to a bar," she finally said, her eyes set dead on the wooden floor beneath her.

"No," Law shook his head, disapproving highly of her desire.

"Why not?" she replied offended and looked up into his eyes.

Swallowing, Law had to remind himself that he was indeed looking into eyes, and not a fluorescent blue paradise. "Because we both know you don't operate well with alcohol, and if I'm not present, I wouldn't feel comfortable. I want you safe, always," Law arched a brow and retrieved one hand from his pocket to gently grip his lover's chin and stroke over her full lower lip with his thumb. Misery floated in the air then, and Law knew he had disappointed, but he didn't care by the slightest – as long as she was safe, both of them would ultimately be happy.

"Then I'll simply go sightseeing."

"And why do you want Penguin to chaperone you? I'm a little offended you didn't ask me," Law smiled humourlessly and leaned down to peck her soft lips. Her fake moustache ticked his lips, and he wondered momentarily if this was what it felt like for her to kiss him while he had a goatee. He pondered over whether it appealed to her or not, as he surely didn't enjoy the ticklish sensation of facial hair against his lips.

"It's a secret," Kiara replied amused and stepped closer to her man, who she so dearly loved and devoted most of her thoughts to. Her arresting blue eyes sparkled of mischievous thoughts as she grinned up at her lover, who eyed her sceptically in return.

"I despise secrets," Law replied firmly and draped an arm around her waist.

"It's not a filthy secret. You'll be informed of it sooner or later," she giggled and wrapped her slender arms around his neck. She stretched up on her toes and pleaded for another kiss, but Law rejected her effort as he very much unwelcomed the feel of her fake facial hair against his lips. She pouted as she realised his rejection, and dropped her arms from around him.

"Come on, Law. Penguin will keep me guarded and supervised, and this disguise won't grab men's attention," she tried desperately to bargain. She wanted so badly to leave this ship, and get away from Law. She loved him, she truly did, but she wanted space to breathe if only for a moment. His constant presence was a hassle to tolerate, as she could barely control her feelings around him, and therefore prevent them from spilling into the other members of the crew.

"And in addition, you have my heart, so death is highly unlikely," she continued.

"It's possible to kill without penetrating the heart, Kiara. And nevertheless, it's not your life I'm most concerned about – I'm certain you'll live; I'm concerned about your mental safety, and to some extent physical safety. I don't want you harmed, or harassed," he replied firmly and studied his darling sceptically. It seemed this disguise could work in their favour, and he was confident his subordinate would be capable of keeping her out of danger. But he wondered quite profoundly what this secret she was keeping from him could be.

"As charming as that is, I'll be fine, Law. I only need four hours or so," she smiled and adjusted his hat atop his head in an attempt to distract him so he'd say yes more easily.

"Fine. But allow me to speak with Penguin first," he grumbled, her distraction succeeding. He patted her head like a father would his son, because that was somewhat what he felt given her current change of gender, and walked past her to head out of the door in search for Penguin. He knew his lover loved only him, and not Penguin, so in truth, Law wasn't jealous or concerned about that now trivial matter. But he had to ensure himself that Penguin knew just how serious Law was in regards to Kiara's constant safety.

As the captain wandered through the halls in search for Penguin, Kiara's feelings exploded with joy, which caused the captain to smile to himself. He had succeeded in making his darling happy for once.

"Penguin," Law said quietly as Penguin, Shachi, and Daros sat drinking in the kitchen. The crewmember looked up from under his cap with curious eyes and acknowledged his superior.

"Captain," he nodded.

"A moment," Law mumbled and turned to leave again so Penguin would follow and they could find privacy. He paused to wait in the hallway, when he heard Penguin's feet travelling after him.

"Did you like Kiara's disguise? I thought it was genius. Quite a perceptive lady you got yourself," Penguin laughed humoured as he faced his captain. But he was surprised when Law gripped Penguin's throat and pressed him against the wall.

"Listen to me, and listen closely," Law's icy voice drifted through the ears, and Penguin swallowed in momentary fright. Had he done something wrong? He had completely deserted all thoughts of Kiara becoming his since he realised the relationship she had entered with his superior, so what could it be? Penguin stared helplessly up into Law's glacier eyes, trapped entirely solely by vision.

"I allowed Kiara to journey with you through town. You will refuse, should she try to convince you to go to a bar. If you fail to obey my command and instead fall for your cock's desire to be inside my woman, I will make sure to chop off your masculinity and feed it to the sea-kings, understood?" Law's spiteful words travelled like venom, and Penguin cringed together in fright of his sadistic captain.

"Y-yes, Captain," he nodded hastily.

"Secondly, keep your hands to yourself, and ensure that she is protected at all times. If she returns with as much as a scratch, it will be my pleasure to chop you to pieces and watch you struggle to gather yourself again," Law continued and glared highly agitated with potential outcomes into his subordinate's eyes.

"I swear it on my life, Captain," Penguin swallowed and begged for Law to remove his hand from his throat as it was beginning to hurt with the firm grip it had.

"Good," the captain concluded and turned to leave instantly.

"Bloody hell are you on edge when it comes to that woman," Penguin mumbled to himself as he watched Law disappear down the flight of stairs to his chambers, where he would find his lover awaiting.

Her beautiful being lied like a corpse across the king-sized bed, her arms and legs spread apart as she gazed up at the roof, lost in thought. Once Law stepped inside, she sat up eagerly and watched him with such hope in her eyes that Law somewhat pitied her for her restricted freedom. It was clear that she yearned to do exactly as she desired, but he simply couldn't let her. He wanted her too badly, by his side, for eternity.

"You're good to go. I'll be expecting you in four hours. A second later and I won't hesitate to search for you. Be good," Law murmured and headed for his desk again. Now he'd have to wait with catching a fair amount of sleep – he knew sleep surely wouldn't arrive when the knowledge he held of his lover being outside and exposed to danger simmered in his head. He wouldn't be able to sleep until she had safely returned by his side.

Kiara squealed like young child with joy and jumped out of the bed, her light feet sprinting toward the door. She stopped abruptly and turned to look at her beloved.

"Thank you, Law. I'll be good!" she grinned.

"Enjoy yourself, darling," Law smiled humoured with her apparent naïve, and innocent nature. She truly was so pure compared to him.

"We're going to a bar," Kiara exhaled once Penguin and her were safely far away from the yellow submarine.

Penguin grabbed her arm instantly, his eyes wide with horror. "There's not a bloody chance I'm going to a bar. Captain told me specifically not to bring you to one, and that if I did, he'd chop my cock off!"

Kiara's eyes widened as well when she heard the words Penguin had formed. They echoed in her ears and she found she couldn't believe it. She blinked multiple times and watched Penguin blankly. "He said that?" was all she was capable of replying with.

"Yes!" Penguin exclaimed and looked terrorized still.

"Wow," Kiara batted her long, dark eyelashes and scratched her moustache subconsciously. "Fascinating," she murmured to herself after a while.

"That's not fascinating at all! So no, we're not going to a bar," Penguin gaped at her statement and shook his head with exaggerated movements.

"But I want to pay him back. I'm not going to drink, which is the main reason as to why Law doesn't want me in a bar. He doesn't think I do well with alcohol. And now I'm not going to consume any alcohol. I'm simply going to gamble so I can repay him for all he's given me."

Penguin eyed the male version of Kiara deadpanned with disbelief. "Gamble?"

She nodded her head and adjusted her hat atop her head. "I'm very proficient in gambling. It was how my father and I earned a living when I was younger," she explained absentmindedly as her childhood memories claimed her thoughts momentarily.

"No, Kiara. I'm not in on this. You could have just brought Law then," Penguin shook his head in disapproval.

"No. I wanted it to be a surprise. And besides, he never would have allowed me to go if it was to earn money so I could pay him back! He'd think it silly and useless! But it's not to me. So I had to go about it this way. Listen, I swear we won't get into trouble. And if Law tries to give you a hard time, I'll just manipulate him into not doing it," she shrugged her shoulders. Penguin swallowed and gazed helplessly into her blue orbs. He found he could drown in them and die a happy man. She truly was the most breath-taking piece of female he had ever laid eyes upon. He wondered vaguely if Kiara would put up a match against Boa Hancock, who was known over the seas for being the most beautiful woman of all. He wondered vaguely if such was possible, for Kiara truly was mouth-watering. Merely by looking at her made him feel like he was on a high of the best quality the world's drugs could provide.

"Fine," he found himself saying without thinking. He was lost to her beauty, exactly as his captain had predicted, and therefore specifically told him not to do.

"Splendid!" Kiara cheered and grabbed his hand to pull him with her toward town.

When the two found a bar Kiara decided looked promising, she nodded to Penguin and entered without hesitation. And to Penguin and Kiara's surprise, none of the customers turned to look at the truly breath-taking woman who had entered, because she was in disguise. Kiara mentally revelled in the lack of attention, and thanked herself for having come up with the idea of wearing a disguise. Penguin walked nervously behind her, frightened she'd somehow grab attention and cause a brawl between the male customers, and followed silently after her, much like a pet would its master.

Kiara's eyes landed upon a table with cards where various men were gathered, and shyly took a seat of her own. Penguin leaned down next to her ear hastily as he had noticed something.

"Walk, talk and behave like man, Kiara. Spread your legs apart and sit like a pig. You're carrying too much grace for a man," he whispered and leaned away. Kiara froze for a while, as she breathed in the information given, and then separated her legs and leaned back in her seat like a confident male would. In fact, all Kiara could think about now, was behaving like her love, Trafalgar Law, who was more masculine than any other man she could think of. Trafalgar held a strange sort of grace to his characteristic impassiveness. For the first time in a long while, Kiara found herself wondering how on earth Trafalgar managed to beguile her simply by the manner he moved in. It was so confident, so arrogant and calm, yet held a hint of predatory intentions hidden as well – as if he might murder you the second you let your guard down. Thinking of her love caused her to struggle with controlling her feelings, and she found she had to quickly regain her focus from travelling into daydreams about heated sessions with the dark captain she sailed the seas under. Maybe, if she was fortunate, he'd give her a session tonight.

Relaxing, Kiara lifted her right foot, so her leg rested horizontally on her left knee. She draped an arm over and behind the chair, and rested her head in her palm as she gazed arrogantly at the staring men. Penguin did not fail to notice who she fed on inspiration from, and covered a broad smile with his hand. She was indeed skilled at imitating his captain, and he figured the cause was that she had spent hours thinking of him everyday, and simply studied and analysed his every move, forever fascinated.

There was absolutely no doubt that Kiara Snow was absolutely infatuated and in love with their captain.

"Care for a game?" One of the older men asked her impassively and shuffled the cards.

"What are the bets on?" Kiara replied with an attempt of a male voice.

"A hundred beris to begin," the older, brown haired man replied. He was missing more teeth than he owned, Penguin noted with amusement.

"Alright, I'm in," Kiara nodded and placed the money on the table.

"You better win this shit," Penguin mumbled quietly and took a seat next to her.

"I guarantee I will."

On the submarine, Trafalgar Law was resting on deck with his favourite cushion behind him, Bepo. He was waiting for his lover to return, and wondered worriedly if she was alright. He absolutely despised not being near her and able to protect her should the moment crave it. Surely, his darling was intelligent, but not strong. She wouldn't be able to put up a good fight against anyone if brains were excluded from the battle overall. People like Kiara were strategic fighters, not impulsive ones. They were doomed if they were to enter sudden, and/or unexpected battles. Thankfully, Law was both strategic and impulsive, and perfectly capable of keeping his love safe, should she ever be in need.

"I can't wait to leave this bloody island," Daros whined as he entered the deck.

Law ignored him, refusing to waste his time chatting about trivial matters. He'd rather spend this moment in silence, mental silence anyhow. The only person Law truly _enjoyed_ speaking to, was Kiara Snow, because she endlessly amused him.

Pouting, he rose to his legs and headed to his infirmary, where he knew he could be left alone and experiment on the dead animals, or human body-parts he had in store. He found solace in his talents as a doctor, as it was often a form of meditation for the previously lonely captain. All thoughts came together into sense whenever he relaxed in his beloved infirmary – and right now, Law's thoughts were nothing but a bundle of mess. He was worried, irritated, and confused all at once, and wished to make sense of it all.

Finally, when Kiara and Penguin had spent three and a half hours away, Kiara decided she had won so much as to be capable of leaving, and return in good time to her man's chambers. She scurried down the streets, hurrying towards the shore and onto the submarine, leaving Penguin to run after her to catch up. She ran down the stairs and into the chambers where she found the man of her dreams sitting by his desk, nearly sleeping on it. He must truly have been exhausted – mentally beaten. Kiara blinked upon the sight of it, as her previous joyful feelings of the win she had done, evaporated into compassion for her lover's exhaustion. She smiled charmed and walked towards him with a victorious feeling within her, and placed the large bag of beris in front of him. Her heart skipped so many beats that she worried for her health, when Law raised his head and exhaled so relieved that it seemed he had been carrying a thousand stones on his shoulders during her absence. To think that he loved her so profoundly was beyond Kiara, and she found she wanted to breathe in the moment, and live in its short life for an eternity.

"Hi," she exhaled and felt blood climb to her cheeks. For the last three hours, she had been impersonating him, the man of her wildest desires. It was somewhat embarrassing to think of, she decided. But she was exulted to see him again, safe and sound, as was she.

"Hi," he replied with a slight smile and eyed the large bag. "What's this?"

"Repayment," Kiara beamed and opened it to display its huge economical content. Law raised his eyebrows thoroughly impressed and wondered how on earth she had gotten her fingers on such an amount of cash without stealing – for he knew his darling was too kind and morally adept to perform such misdoings such as theft; only pirates like himself stole, and other more pathetic sorts of thieves of course – but the point was that Kiara was not a thief, something he very much admired about her.

"For what?" he asked sceptically.

"For everything you've given me so far. Shelter, clothes, food…"

"Love?" he finished her sentence for her as it had trailed off, and smiled humoured. She blushed profusely, and shyness drifted through the atmosphere due to her ability.

"Well, money can't buy love, can it?" She rubbed the back of her head and removed her hat, allowing her hair to cascade beautifully around her face again. Law slightly gaped as he watched the chocolate coloured silk drape to her waist, and then the fake moustache falling off from above her mouth.

"No, but beauty and persona can," Law mumbled, highly distracted by his darling's nearly tragic beauty.

"Indeed," she giggled and removed the oversized hoodie from her upper body to reveal a white tank top beneath.

"And how did you get your hands on this?" Law questioned suspiciously.

"Don't punish Penguin, and don't punish me either, but we went to a bar. I manipulated him into doing it, so it's my fault. I didn't drink, and I don't have a scratch on me, and everything went brilliantly," she avoided eye-contact and nervously brushed her hair behind her ear to avoid Law's absolute fury and wrath.

His jaw clenched with anger as he glared at her. He felt his blood boil in his veins, as he wanted so badly to slice Penguin into pieces, and shackle Kiara to a chair for a lifetime. A turbulent storm of thoughts rushed through his mind, containing various methods of torture to perform on the two. Law wasn't in truth so angry due to the fact that she went to a bar – she had returned safely, but he was furious with the potential danger she had placed herself in, when he had specifically told her not to.

"Why… Must… you defy me?" He uttered through gritted teeth and rose from his seat. His previous lack of energy had been restored as the thought of Kiara defying him and exposing herself to danger fuelled him. He stopped in front of her, tucked his hands into his pockets, and simply allowed his tall and intimidating person to frighten and threaten her. She fiddled with her fingers, and gazed at his feet, too frightened of looking up into those eyes of the coldest and darkest winter.

"It wasn't to wound you. It was to help," she mumbled in misery and sighed.

Law had to inhale and exhale many times over to tolerate and stay patient with her reply. When he decided he was relaxed enough, and had gathered his composure, he replied, "Darling, you help me by listening to me. Do you understand? I don't want you exposed to threats."

"Sorry," she pouted and dared to look up at him now that his voice sounded so much gentler. She felt her breath get stuck in her throat when she saw the vulnerability and softness in Law's eyes, and she had to blink to ensure herself of the emotions' presence in him.

"Don't do it again," he commanded strictly and gently took her hand in his.

But Kiara refused to verbally oblige to such a command. She very much enjoyed this recent freedom her desire had handed her, and intended on utilizing this to her liking. So instead she quietly nodded her head and stared down at her hand in Law's.

Suddenly she felt his lips by her ear, and his cold, minty breath spread across it.

"Come to bed with me?" he whispered ever so sensually, and Kiara felt her knees tremble with desire as she struggled not to swoon. She knew for a fact that her heartbeat was pumping aggressively somewhere within Law's possession, wherever he might be keeping her heart. She could truly _feel_ her pulse thump within her flesh, and all her thoughts circled around one spot on her body – her hand, where his skin was in contact with hers, for there seemed to be electricity bolting around her system, originating there. She felt her senses become duller, and her own breath seemed like drums to the ears. All she could focus on was him, his presence.

The way his glacier eyes wandered over her face, studying her, and the way his body appeared to be pressed against her, his lips dangerously close to hers. He was tall, strong and intimidating, but Kiara found him nothing but mouth-watering and intriguing.

"O-okay," she stuttered shyly, a crimson blush claiming her face. Law's characteristic smug smile claimed his lips as he noticed her sudden arousal, and he mentally pleaded forgiveness for ever being angry with his darling beauty. He truly did melt whenever he looked into those eyes of hers, the glacier within him lighting on fire.

Letting go of her hand, he gently placed his large hands to her small waist and leaned down to steal a kiss. He mentally thanked her for becoming a woman again, and casting aside that ridiculous disguise she had been wearing earlier.

"I don't want your money, Kiara. Keep it," he murmured right before he placed his soft lips to hers and felt his senses lose to the massive impact of her sweet, salty and slightly spicy taste.

"I want you to have it," she mumbled as she pulled away every now and then, their lips parting and meeting.

The two of them were thinking the exact same thing for an instant – their gratitude for finally being able to kiss the other with no fear of rejection. They could prove their love to one another without having to take other matters into consideration, because their mutual love was established, and had yet to grow stronger.

"Doesn't matter. I don't want it," Law smiled humoured and slid his hands up under her top, slowly peeling it off her velvet-like skin to expose her mesmerising flesh. She raised her arms to allow him to remove it entirely, her eyes trapped within his grey irises. She simply couldn't look away. His breath-taking being captured her utterly and completely. Looking at him made her realise that despite her restricted freedom, she was happy. With Law, she had found a place where she would be loved unconditionally and cherished the way she had always wanted – seen for who she was. Her beauty had always appeared to be a curse to her, but now, as she looked into his eyes and saw only affection, lust and devotion, she thanked herself for being so physically attractive. It had lured this terrific man to fall for her, and he was willing to give her everything she had ever wanted – happiness, comfort and contentment. She found she wanted to be beautiful, beautiful for him, just as he was absolutely mouth-watering to her.

Law's thoughts were only targeting her. He simply couldn't stop thanking himself for managing to convince this lady before him that he was different to the other men she had known previously. He had convinced her that he was everything she needed, and in such short time. It truly was beyond Trafalgar Law, the Surgeon of Death, known for his sadism and coldblooded behaviour, how he could feel so strongly for a woman in such short time, when he had never felt anything for a woman before.

"I love you," Kiara said as if her very breath depended on it and locked her lips to his, her arms clinging to him like he was her oxygen. And Law truly didn't mind being her form of oxygen. Their lips blended together perfectly, slowly and sensually, as they aroused each other mutually and prepared for a session of tender love-making.

Carefully, he wrapped his arms around her slender figure and guided her towards the bed. The two collapsed onto it, Law's body lying between her hypnotizing legs. He vaguely recalled that she was still wounded, and knew he'd have to be strict with how much she could move so she wouldn't reopen her wound and expose herself to another threat.

In truth, it appeared Law cared more about her health than she did herself, which was rational given his profession as a doctor. But it was also an annoyance to him, as he wished so badly that she'd understand just how important her safety was to him. But his thoughts blurred out as she performed her special move – throwing Law's hat away and onto the floor so she could run her hands through his raven black, and messy hair. He had to chuckle – it was simply too amusing to him that she always removed the hat as quickly as she could.

"What?" Kiara uttered breathlessly against his lips, her cheeks flushed with fresh arousal and her eyelids lowered slightly as she struggled to remain in reality.

"Nothing, darling," Law smiled amused and allowed his hands to roam freely across her body, exploring what belonged utterly to him. As his hands skimmed over her magnetic breasts, Kiara groaned in pleasure and wrapped her legs tightly around him to demand closer contact with his body. She wanted to feel his skin burn against hers as she panted her way to her climax and drowned in their united passion.

She clawed her fingers into his clothed back and groaned displeased with the matter that it was still covered in clothing. Law quickly noticed this and leaned up to remove his hoodie entirely, exposing to her his perfect set of abdominal muscles and tattooed skin. Kiara grinned widely with satisfaction of the sight and leaned up hastily, her tongue meeting with his torso where she licked up all the way to his neck.

Law inhaled sharply upon the feel of her slick, warm tongue against his skin and drowned in lust for this exquisite piece of female who learned so quickly. She followed her instincts, her desires, which appeared to suit terrifically with Law's sexual desires. She found his neck, and on it his weak spot, where she began to suck and kiss, causing Law to close his eyes and simply allow his hands to tend to the woman of his dreams.

Taking the captain by surprise, Kiara's hand landed upon his crotch, where she began massaging. Clenching his jaw, Law focused on simply breathing and more harshly than intended pushed Kiara down against the mattress again. He wanted so badly to ravish her sexually like he had always wanted to, but he couldn't – he had to be gentle given her condition.

"I fucking love you, Kiara Snow," he uttered lost in the moment and placed his lips to hers as her hand continued to massage his growing erection. Removing her hand, he buried his hips between hers and began grinding against her, preparing her for the heated session he so badly wanted.

"Oh, Law," she groaned in pleasure and met him with each gentle thrust, her eyes closed and her mind diving away into another state of life. He deserted her desirable lips to pleasure her neck instead, which he knew held a direct hotline to her arousal, and sucked alluringly. Kiara moaned, her back arching up and her hands roaming through his hair and down his back.

She was impatient. She was ready and felt her womanhood ache to be filled by her largest desire –him. She was lubricated and prepared, and felt her arousals begin to soak through her knickers, which she begged to be removed soon. Adjusting her feet to meet with the hem of his pants, she began to push them downwards as Law grinded against her, his lips and hands highly occupied with preparing her. His hands were fondling with her breasts, and gently, he tugged her left nipple and devoured the sound of her pleasurable moan.

He had to have her. He had to have her now. Abandoning her body from contact with his, he gripped his pants, which she was wearing, and pulled them down swiftly, to reveal her stunning, naked anatomy to the eyes. He subconsciously dropped the pants to the floor and stared at her, completely lost to her endless perfections. She wriggled self-consciously beneath him and sat up, her hands meeting with his chest to push him down.

She smiled as she climbed over him like a cat would, gracious and bendable, and kissed him softly on the lips, before her hands stroked down his chest and down his abdominal muscles, her lips following her hands. She kissed down his chest, down the centre of his abdomen, and licked down the trail of his abdominal hair, which she loved so profoundly. It was a pleasurable indication of what was concealed lower, which would surely pleasure her thoroughly later. But for now, to make up for her defiance against him earlier, by going to the bar despite his demand of her, she wanted to make it up to him sexually. She held no sexual experience, but decided to listen to her instincts. If she enjoyed to be tended to down there, orally, he must too, she decided. So she gently slid her fingers into his pants and allowed her soft, full lips to trail kisses out to his hipbone and back in.

Law's muscles tensed as he could barely wait. She truly was a quick learner, and was already treating him so pleasurably after only having endured so many sexual experiences before.

She lowered his pants, his boxers with it, and exposed his throbbing member. She wondered for a second what she would do, but decided to listen to her instincts, which had guided her correctly so far. So carefully, she gripped around it and placed the head within her mouth. She heard a quiet gasp from Law, and assumed she was on the right path. Smiling as she began sucking the head of his length, she felt triumphant. She wanted to pleasure him as much as he pleasured her. Therefore, she allowed her tongue to lick around the edge of his member, as she sucked.

"Kiara," Law uttered breathlessly and gathered her chocolate, thick and silk-like hair within his hands. God, it felt good to have her mouth around him. She sucked so perfectly, and treated him at his most sensitive spot – the head of his length.

But then she took him in deeper, and began bobbing her head, and Law had to close his eyes and clench his jaw to focus on relieving some of the extreme and exquisite tension he felt begin to build inside him.

Surprising again, Kiara increased her speed and made sure to thoroughly lubricate him with saliva before she allowed her hand to assist her in pleasuring him. As she sucked, her hand pumped him up and down, and her tongue continued to lick the edge of his length, teasing him and making him flex with the ridiculous pleasure she handed him. She was sensation in a being, Law decided in his vague rush of thoughts.

But her mouth deserted his length then, her hand continuing however, when her tongue and mouth met with his testicles instead. He groaned loudly, nearly dying from pleasure, and pulled her hair firmly, earning a squirm from his beloved.

A tear fell from Kiara's eye as he pulled her hair so firmly, but she found she was enjoying it to a ridiculous extent. The pain transformed into pleasure and arousal, and she could barely wait to be filled by him. She sucked on his testicles, taking in one at a time, and licked them, her hand continuing to pump him, before she decided it was time to let her mouth attend to his length again. She contracted her lips around him and sucked hard, earning a moan from the dark captain, and suddenly he bucked his hips up to bury himself deeper within her mouth. Kiara gagged, but refused to pull away, and took all of him in, tears forming in her eyes, but they were tears of desire. Law pulled her hair harder then, and Kiara squirmed again, but continued regardless.

"Shit," Law moaned in pleasure and knew he'd have to force her to stop soon, or else he would come. It was ridiculous how she guessed so perfectly what to do in this situation, and he wondered vaguely if she'd ever discussed how to please a man orally with someone before; for Law had never experienced a better fellatio in his lifetime, and he had slept with countless women. She was a natural, he finally decided. His blood crushed through his veins, crashing like waves and filling him with a ridiculous amount of dopamine, which he highly welcomed. It was an unexplainable rush, and he could barely wait to be buried deep inside her as he pleasured them both equally.

"Gah, Kiara," Law uttered through gritted teeth and attempted to remove her head to no success. She was persistent – that she was.

"Stop, please stop," he pleaded as he was so close to the edge that he could barely tolerate it. His mentality was halfway into bliss already.

His plea caused Kiara to move away as she thought she was doing something wrong. "I'm sorry," she whispered upset and climbed over him.

He had to smile at that. "Don't be sorry. You're dangerously good," he chuckled and cupped her cheek in his hand, before pulling her down to kiss her. He felt her smile against his lips, and a feeling of triumph drifted through the room, which caused the captain's smile to widen. His darling truly was a charmer. He encircled her with his strong arms and pressed her down against his firm chest, before he rolled the two of them around so he'd be free to take the lead, his lips never breaking from hers.

"Law," she whispered against his lips.

"Mm?"

She pulled away and gazed dreamily up at him, her blue eyes shining of lust and affection. "Be gentle. I'm still a little sore from last night," she blushed profusely and her feelings exploded within the room. He smiled and lowered his head to consume one of her pink nipples within his mouth to suck hard. Of course he'd be gentle. He'd never want to harm her.

"Oh," Kiara groaned and clawed her nails into his back, her slender legs wrapping tightly around his waist. Law leaned his weight on his strong arms, each resting next to her head above her shoulders, and pulled away from her nipple to stare into her fluorescent blue eyes.

"You're mine," he smiled widely, his breath ragged with lust.

"Yours," she smiled faintly and stretched down a hand to place his member by her entrance.

He pushed himself in, slowly, sensually, devotionally, and felt her warm, slick tightness surround him in ecstasy. The two lovers groaned heavily, Kiara's legs tightening around him to push him deeper. It still hurt her a little – the first thrust, but as he continued, pulling slowly in and out, the pain faded quicker than last time, and with biting her lower lip, she began to move against him, their breaths increasing in volume as they drowned in pleasure.

She felt utterly fulfilled – absolutely perfect, as he treated her so carefully, as if she was made of glass. His hands roamed all over her body, stroking down her waistline and down the outer side of her thighs which surrounding him firmly. He simply couldn't get enough of touching her – the fire against his skin was like a drug, as were her feelings as they stormed out of her and into him, ensuring him that she truly loved him to a ridiculous extent already.

Their lovemaking was different this time – slower, more sensual and extreme, as they focused on ensuring the other of their love. It was such an intense moment that their climb to the peak happened quicker than expected.

"Law!" Kiara moaned loudly as she gazed as if lost into his eyes, her breath loud and ragged as he pleasured her. His fingers were circling her clit, and his one hand massaging her breasts and pinching her nipples as he kissed her every now and then.

"Come for me. Give me your pleasure," Law replied breathlessly and smashed his lips to hers. He increased his speed, his strength and deepness with each thrust as he _felt_ Kiara's quick climb to the peak. Her warmth contracted around him as she failed to breathe, her eyes closing and her nails diving into his back.

"Gah!" she uttered through clench teeth and trembled, her body collapsing entirely as she travelled violently through an extreme climax and orgasm.

Law continued to push back and forth, allowing her to ride her climax, as he too was so close to the edge. And she was so perfectly tight, as if she was tailor made for him.

Kiara was completely lost as Law's lips ravished her with wet, soft kisses all over her face and neck. She was spinning out of reality and soared into another state where she found nothing but sensation and perfection. She could have sworn her body was flying as he continued to pleasure her, rubbing himself inside her and her clit, until she faintly heard a heavy groan and a damp body collapsing on top of hers. Subconsciously, she wrapped herself tightly around him and hugged his muscular body against her, never wanting to let go.

She awoke from her state of bliss to lips on hers and hands roaming greedily across her body, exploring everything she had to offer. She opened her eyes and stared up at the roof, as Law kissed down her stomach and soothed her body with his practiced hands.

She was exhausted, completely exhausted. She exhaled loudly and found that she was immobile. She couldn't move even if her life depended on it – that was the extent of her orgasm as the aftermath of it was still rushing through her veins.

"I can't wait for you to be healed so we can experiment sexually," Law grinned above her as he noticed that she had finally returned to him.

Raising a brow, Kiara stared quizzically up at him. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, Snow. This is nothing compared to what we can achieve together. Sexually of course," he chuckled and planted a soft kiss to her lips.

"Really?" she asked baffled. She couldn't imagine sex becoming any better than this.

"This is boring compared to what sex can be like. I have to be careful with you for now," Law nodded and moved off her, before he wrapped his arms tightly around her and pulled her sweaty body to his chest.

"_This_ is boring?" Kiara asked stunned and rested her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beat feverishly within his chest, and she smiled at the tranquillity of the sound.

"Well, it's not boring, but it can be even better," Law argued and stroked her back with feather-like fingers and kissed the top of her head.

"I can't wait to see what you have in store, oh high captain," Kiara joked and kissed his chest.

"Mm. Just remember that if I am ever to exceed your limit, you have to tell me to stop," he mumbled in reply and gazed up at the roof.

"You can be certain I will."

"I don't doubt it for a second, you stubborn female," he chuckled.

"You're just as stubborn as I am," she countered with a snort and closed her eyes. She was exhausted, and in desperate need for sleep.

"A different sort of stubborn I'd say. I'm movable in my cause. You're not."

"Are you saying I have a tunnelled vision?"

"In some areas."

"Like what?" Kiara uttered offended.

"Like how you defy me when all I want is for you to be safe. You consciously disregard my demands, because you don't see my perspective."

"Whatever," she grumbled and turned her back to him, feeling annoyed with just how correct he was. Law smiled amused with her irritable behaviour and figured it must be her premenstrual syndrome kicking in.

"Doesn't mean I don't find it intriguing," he tried to compensate.

"You're rowing," Kiara replied drowsily, knowing he was only trying to make her feel better now.

"Possibly," Law laughed and draped and arm around her waist to pull her closer to him.

"Good night, captain, or 'sir' as you prefer," she yawned and grabbed his hand to kiss it.

"Good night, Love, or Kiara as you prefer."

"How soon will we leave this island? And I like being called 'Love'."

"A few more days, and good, because I had no intention of coming off the habit of calling you that."


End file.
